The Strength from Within
by Wounded Angel
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't so weak and useless as she thinks? What if she found her true strength and thereby also love? We all have secrets, some are just not aware of them. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Power

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

It was a warm summer day in Konoha and Sakura had bin called to Tsunades office. Sakura was now 15 years old, she was no longer in love with Sasuke after a long time of thinking she had come to the conclusion that she had just had a crush on him. Suddenly she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura-chaaann!!!!" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto, what is it?"

"Sakura-chan!!! Where are you going?" Naruto asked

"I am going to Tsunades office, probably because of a mission." Sakura answered

"Why?"

"Well… I kinda wondered if you would like to go to Ichiraku with me for some ramen afterwards?" He asked shyly

"Sure why not, I'll meet you there after I have come from Tsunades office, K´?"

Sakura answered rather amused by the shyness of Naruto.

"Great! See you there then!! Byeee! " He answered joy evident in his voice as he ran away towards Ichiraku. 'Naruto will never change' Sakura thought while she shook her head. When she arrived at the Hokage tower she went straight to Tsunades office.

"Knock, knock"

"Yes" a voice answered from the other side of the door. Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Sakura said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hello Sakura, sit down please." She said pointing towards one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sakura walked forward and sat down.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade–sama?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I have a mission for you, if you are interested?" Tsunade said

"Of course! What is the mission?" Sakura said happily

"It is an easy mission. It is an A-rank mission. Your job is to hunt down a couple of ninjas who have stolen a scroll from Konoha" Tsunade said with a serious tone

"Okay, who are my teammates?" Sakura asked seriously

"It so happens that they are your parents, Keiko Haruno and Sano Haruno." Tsunade answered

"Really Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked happily. Tsunade nodded.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama" She said as she jumped up from her seat and hugged her sensei.

"You're welcome Sakura" Tsunade answered kindly.

When Sakura stepped out of the office she had a big smile plastered on her face 'Finally I can show my parents my skills as a ninja' she thought happily. She went straight to Ichiraku were she had agreed to meet Naruto. Her friend was sitting there eating ramen as she entered.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He half screamed.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura said still having a big smile on her face

"What did Tsunade want, it seems it was good news judging from your facial expression" Naruto curiously.

"She gave me an A-rank mission with my parents" Sakura answered happily

"Whoa, really? I am so happy for you, I now how long you have wanted to show your skills to your parents" Naruto said happy for his friend.

"Yeah, well I came here to tell you that I can't eat ramen with you today we are leaving tomorrow so I have to go home and pack, but how about a rein-check?"

Sakura said sadly because she couldn't eat ramen with her friend.

"Ah, it's ok, we can have some ramen after you have retuned from your mission how about that?" Naruto said grinning

"That would be wonderful Naruto!" Sakura said and gave Naruto a hug and then ran towards home

"Bye Naruto" she screamed

"Bye Sakura, have fun!!" Naruto screamed after her retreating form.

"Okaa-san, oto-san I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she came trough the door. When Sakura came home she found her mother making food and her father reading the new paper.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Her okaa-san said while she greeted her with a smile.

"Have you heard about the mission" Sakura asked happily

"Hai! We just found out. It is going to be fun going together on this mission."

Her oto-san answered with a smile.

"Yeah, it is going to be sooo cool." Sakura said

"Ha ha yes it will!" Her okaa-san answered while she hugged her daughter

££££££££££££££££££££££

The next day they had almost caught up with the enemy ninjas.

"I can sense them 5 miles ahead." Sakuras okaa-san said as they jumped from tree top to tree top.

"Okay, we spilt up and attack them from different angels and as soon as we have the scroll we leave understood?" Sakuras oto-san said firmly

"Hai!" They answered.

They soon found the other ninjas and went on with their plan. Sakura attacked from the north, her oka-san from the west and her oto-san from the east.

They fought six to three but Sakura and her parents were better. They had just killed the last ninja and took the scroll when 50 other ninja came and started attacking them.

"Shit, Keiko, Sakura!" Sakuras oto-san yelled.

"Take the scroll to Konoha, I will delay the ninjas." He ordered them.

"Oto no, we can't just leave you here!!" Sakura protested

"Sakura go now I will be OK!" Sakuras oto-san tried to convince her to leave.

"Sakura come now we must leave!" Sakuras oka-san hurried her.

Relaculantly Sakura followed her oka-san.

When they were about two miles from Konoha when the enemy ninja started to catch up to them.

"Sakura, take the scroll and go to Konoha I will hold them and when you get to Konoha send back-up!"

"But…" Sakura tried

"No buts go to Konoha now it is an order!" Her mother stated firmly

Hesitantly Sakura agreed

"Hai!"

Sakura took the scroll and started to run as fast as she could. It was pretty hard due to the wounds she received in fighting the enemy ninja.

'Almost there!' she thought as she saw the gates of Konoha come closer.

But the strain that was put on her body was to big and she collapsed on the forest floor.

When she woke up she was no longer in the forest, instead she was in some bright place and all you could see was light.

"Where am I?" She asked rather confused by how she had gotten there and where she was.

"You are inside your mind" a male voice answered.

"Who are you" Sakura asked looking around trying to see the one who had spoken.

Suddenly a big dragon appeared in front of her. It had a long green body, four legs witch held three deadly claws each, dear like horns and dark blue almost black eyes (A/N if you have seen Cheng-long from Dragon Ball then you know how he looks except for the blue eyes.)

"My name is Ryuu." He answered with a steady voice.

"What are you doing in my mind and what am I doing in my mind?" Sakura asked confused.

"To answer your first question, I am a power that has been sleeping inside you since your birth until now and to answer your second question, I called you here because I had to speak to you." He answered.

"What do you mean you are a power that has been sleeping inside me?" Sakura asked more confused than before.

"When you were born the five elements liked you. You were and are so pure and unique so they gave the greatest power ever known to protect and guide you through life and that power is me. But when they gave you this power it was to great for your small body to hold so they sealed inside you until they deem it right to let you use it."

Sakura looked questionably at Ryuu

"The elements liked me, I don't believe you." She said.

"Haven't you ever noticed for example how it always rains when you cry or when you are sad?" He asked.

"Many people cry or are sad because it rains!" Sakura answered

"Sakura, it rains because you cry or is sad!" Ryuu answered

Sakura was speechless. She was favored by the elements and was the container of the greatest power ever existed!?

When she had finally found her voice again she asked:

"Why have you come here now?"

"Because you were in danger, your wounds are so severe that you might have died if I hadn't called you here and also because the elements have found it time for you to receive your powers, IF you want them."

Sakura thought for a moment. 'If I would accept the powers I wouldn't be burden anymore to everyone, and I could protect those who I care for.'

"What would I have to do to receive these powers?"

"I would fuse with your soul and then you would receive all the knowledge through time and be the most powerful being ever existed." Ryuu said

"What is the catch, I mean you can't just give me the biggest in the universe and receive nothing." Sakura asked

"You have to learn to use your powers and use them wisely, you would have to use these powers only for good and you would have to let me live in your body for the rest of your life."

"Will I change physically?" Sakura asked

"No physically you would still be the same but mentally you would have unlimited charka reserves and if you get hurt your healing abilities would be much faster than a normal human."

"Is that all?" Sakura asked rather surprised that there wasn't anything more.

"Hai, that is all." Ryuu answered.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then she answered:

"Okay, I will do it." She stated without hesitation in her voice.

"Good. I will charge at you but do not run, because I will not inflict any damage on you." He said before adding "and the fusing will hurt greatly, in three days the fusing will be complete, so I will transport your body to Konoha during that time."

"Hai" Sakura said.

And with that said Ryuu charged at her but she did as she was told and didn't move although seeing Ryuu charge at her was one of the most intimidating things she as ever seen. As he made contact with her body she wasn't flown back as she normally would have been by such a blow, instead she saw as Ryuu went inside her. The pain was terrible, it felt like her whole body was being burned and skinned at the same time. She screamed on the top of her lungs until the pain became to big so she passed out.

**Back at Konoha…. **

Naruto was pacing back and forth in Tsunades office. 'This mission shouldn't have taken his long, it was only an A-rank mission, WHERE IS SHE?!' he screamed in his mind.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure she is OK" Tsunade said trying calm him, but how could she when she herself didn't believe her words.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright light and Naruto and Tsunade were blinded. As the light began to fade away they saw Sakura floating in the air of the middle of the room the scroll tightly squeezed in her hand and many serious wounds.

"SAKURA!!!" Tsunade and Naruto screamed in unison.

A/N: Chapter 1 finished! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!! I appreciate it! 


	2. The News

**I HAVE CHANGED RYUUS APPERANCE!!!! HE IS NOW BLACK INSTEAD OF GREEN AND HAS BLUEISH HAIR!!!!!**

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

3 days later Sakura woke up just as Ryuu had told her.

'Ow, my head, did the fusion work?'

'**Sakura'**

'Ryuu! How did the fusing go?'

'**It went well, we are now one'**

'I'm glad'

'**As soon as you have checked out of the hospital we will have to start your training'**

'Hai'

'**Someone is coming!'**

'Hai, it is Tsunade-sama'

Just as she thought that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sakura replayed

The door opened and Tsunade stepped in.

"Hi Sakura! I'm glad to see you are awake and well!" Tsunade said sounding relived.

"Hai Tsunade-sama I feel great and thank you!"

Tsunade looked confused

"For what?" she asked

"For healing me." Sakura answered.

Tsunade was quiet for a while.

"About that, Sakura we didn't touch you or to be more precise we couldn't touch you. Your wounds healed themselves, I have never seen anything like it" Tsunade said.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she remembered what Ryuu told her

Flashback

…if you get hurt your healing abilities would be much faster than a normal human."

End of flashback

Then Sakura remembered.

"My parents are they Ok?" Sakura asked worry evident in her voice.

Tsunade looked down and took Sakuras hand.

"I'm sorry Sakura. We weren't able to save them."

Sakuras eyes widened in horror and chock. Tsunade continued.

"When we arrived at the battle field we found your oka-san in your oto-sans arms, we tried to everything to save them but it didn't help. Their wounds were too serious." Tsunade took a deep breath.

"They had managed to kill all the enemy ninjas who were from the Hidden Mist village. But before they died they asked us to give you this." Tsunade handed Sakura a neckles with a green stone hanging from a black string. Sakura immediately recognized it.

'This was the neckles my oto-san gave to my oka-san on the day I was born. It was my oka-sans most precious item, she never took it off.'

It was a very rare stone and was very valuable. It was called 'the dragons tear' /A/N: I know I have a dragon fetish in this story ;p). Tsunade continued.

"And they wanted me to tell you that they were so proud of the ninja you have become and that they will always look after you even after death." Tsunade stopped and looked at Sakura who seemed to be in some kind of trance. Then she spoke.

"Could you please leave me alone for a while Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course." Tsunade said and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed a tear ran down her face then they started coming in streams. A raindrop hit the window and then another until it started to pour down rain

Ryuu appeared and wrapped himself around his mistress in an attempt to calm her.

"Why?" Sakura choked out between sobs.

'**It was their destiny' **Ryuu answered softly.

"I don't give a shit about destiny, I want my parents back!" Sakura yelled.

'**I know you do, but it is impossible, it was their destiny to die protecting you and Konoha as it is your destiny to continue protecting it.'**

"It still hurts!" Sakura whispered.

'**And it always will, but I don't think that your parents would have wanted you to drown in your sorrow and forge to live.'**

Sakura was quiet for a moment as if thinking it over.

"I guess you are right. Thank you!"

'**Your welcome.'**

Sakura tied her oka-san neckles around her neck andswore never to take it off.

2 days later

Sakura was now allowed to go home. She had to stay a few days at the hospital after she had woken up because they wanted to run some tests on her to see that she really was OK.

When she arrived at her home she unlocked the door and walked in. It was so quiet. She went into the kitchen. A part of her still expected her oka-san to stand by the stove cooking and her oto-san sitting by the kitchen table reading today's newspaper.

"They will never come home again. But their memories will always be safely locked-up in my heart." She said as she held her hand over her heart.

She went up into her room and took a long, hot shower. Then she changed into some other clothes. She opened her closet and took out a pair of black baggie capries, a white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt on top and a pair of black sneakers. She tucked her oka-sans neckles inside her shirt so no one could see it.

'I like it' she thought. She quickly glanced at her clock. '8 pm'. Then she jumped out from her bedroom window and headed to the training grounds.

She arrived shortly after.

**Let's start your training.'** Ryuu said as she arrived at the training grounds.

'Hai'

'**To be able to tap into your powers you have to be open your mind and your senses, become one with everything around you.'**

'Hai' Sakura walked over to an old oak tree and sat down by its roots in a comfortable position and closed her eyes. After a while she could hear every tiniest movement, even changes in the wind and could make a picture off everything she heard in her mind. Then she felt it, a pulsating inside her.

'**You have now found your power; now concentrate on that power and nothing else.'**

Sakura did as she was told. She became oblivious to everything else except that pulsating warm light inside her. Suddenly she felt that light pulsate trough her whole body. It warmed her slightly cold limbs.

'So warm' she thought as the light went outside of her body and lit up the whole training ground. When it stopped Sakura felt different, stronger.

'**Good you have now tapped into your powers and can now use them freely. Now to test them try to make a rasengan.'**

'But I don't know how.'

'**You forget that by fusing with me did you not only receive great power but also great knowledge and thereby all the jutsus there is.'**

Sakura nodded and suddenly it just came to her how to do it. She started doing the hand seals as if she had done them a hundred times. After making the last hand seal the rasengan appeared in her palm.

'**Good, now make a chidori.'**

Sakura made the necessary hand seals and the chidori appeared in her hand, but Sakuras chidori wasn't blue like Kakashis and Sasukes, no hers was black.

'Why is my chidori black and not blue?'

'**There are tree levels of chidori. First level has the colour green and is the easiest to make, the second level is blue to its colour and is harder to make and makes a bigger destruction and third level is black, it is the hardest one to make and the destruction it makes is far greater then the first or second level. There is only about a hand full of people in the ninja history who have me been able to summon it.'**

'I see'

And like this they kept on going the whole night. Hen the first rays of the sun hit the tired kunouchi she decided it was about time to go home and get some sleep and recover her used-up charka. She had gone trough about one tenth of all the jutsus and would continue later on. So she went home and straight to bed.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. I'm sorry it is a little shorter than my last one but I promise I will make an extra long one next time. I want to thank you for the reviews I have gotten and please let them keep coming, I appreciate everyone of them and if you have any questions about the story I will try to answer them in my next chappie. Now to answer last chapters reviews:

**sporty Anime lover: **Yes I know I can have some wrong spellings in my text but I always try to correct them.

**DarkshadowGaara: **I'm sorry DarkshadowGaara but this is not a Naruto/Sakura fanfic (though I also like that paring), this is an Itachi/Sakura fanfic.


	3. Summoning

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

Sakura was woken up the next day by a loud knocking on her door. She opened her tired eyes and looked at the clock. '1 PM' she relaculantly got up from bed. She didn't have to get dressed because she had been so tired when she came home sp she went to bed with clothes and all. When Sakura opened the door she saw Naruto standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" he said in his usual cheerful tone.

Sakura forced a small smile to her tired face.

"Good morning Naruto, come in please." She said and stepped aside to make some room for Naruto to enter.

"Ah, thanks' Sakura-chan."

Sakura closed the door behind him and led him into the living room. Sakura then disappeared into the kitchen to get some tee. After a while she came back again with a teepot with warm green tee in it. She put the teapot down on the table an took out two cups. She then sat down and asked while she poured some tee into the cups.

"What brings you here Naruto?"

"Well I wanted to see how you were so I went to the hospital but they said that you had been realised home so I decided to come and check up on you." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That was very cind of you." Sakura said smiling.

"Well…. Hehe…"

"I also wanted to ask you how you were realised so quickly, I mean the wounds you had were pretty serious." Naruto said any trace of the goofy boy vanished.

Sakura remained silent as she took a sip from her tee.

"Tsunade-sama said that she would be coming to see me today so I'll tell you both then." Sakura stated calmly

"Ja-nee Sakura-chan" Naruto started complaining but Sakura stayed strong. They started talking about things that had happened. Sakura learned about that their friends had been sent on some mission and would be back the day after tomorrow.

About half an hour later there was another knock on the door. Sakura opened the door to Tsunade-sama.

"Hello Sakura! How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked a little worrie in her voice.

"Pretty well Tsunade-sama. Please come in." Sakura said.

Sakura led Tsunade to the living room were Naruto waited. They sat down by the table and Sakura took out a cup to Tsunade before she started telling them what they wanted to know. ' I can't tell them the truth, I'm still not myself sure about everything.' Sakura thought as she tried to come up with something that they would belive, well Nartuo wouldn't be hard to convince but Tsunade was a different story.

"You probably wonder how come I healed so fast." Sakura looked up and saw both Tsunade and Naruto nodding.

"Well I have always had a fast healing ability, but I have tested a new jutsu and as you can see it worked quite well." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded and asked.

"When will you be able to show me this new jutsu?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Maybe in a week or two." Sakura answered calmly

"Do you think you could show it to me when it's ready?" Tsunade asked

"Of course." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded and they started to talk about other things. After a couple of hours Tsunade and Naruto left and Sakura could relax.

'Phew! That was close.' Sakura thought as she leaned her back against the door.

'**Which is the jutsu that you are going to show her in two weeks?' **Ryuu asked.

'I don't know. I guess I will just have to come up with one.' Sakura answered as she pushed herself of the door and headed to her room.

'Right now I to get my mind off of things.' She thought as she headed back to the training grounds to start from were she left of yesterday.

When she arrived at the training grounds she saw Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo sparing. They stopped when they noticed that someone had entered the training grounds. Genma was the first one to speak.

"Hi Sakura!"

Sakura nodded her head towards them before she started walking into the forest.

"What has happened to her?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, were did her cheerfulness go?" Izumo asked equally confused.

"Haven't you heard? She and her parents were sent on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll from some mist-nin everything went well, but the mist-nin had sent for back-up and they were outnumbered. She managed to escape with the scroll but both her parents died." Genma said in a sad voice.

"Oh" both Kotetsu and Izumo said.

"When is their funeral?" Izumo asked

"Tomorrow" Genma said as he watched Sakuras retreating back.

"One should probably go and give ones condolences." Kotetsu said.

Izumo and Genma nodded before they went back to sparing again.

Meanwhile Sakura had found a clearing in the forest.

'This will do' she thought as she went to stand in the middle of it and continued from where she left of. After about 5 hours Sakura had gone through about all the jutsus when a question popped up in her mind.

'Ryuu?'

'**Hai?'**

'Can I summon any creatures?'

'**Hai, you can.'**

'Which is it? Frogs, snails, snakes, apes or what?'

'**You are able to summon the most rare animals. Dragons.'**

'Dragons? I didn't know one could summon dragons.'

'**It has never before been done, because dragons are proud creatures and therefore won't let just anyone summon them. To be able summon dragons one most show that they are worthy of that. If you are the dragons will always come to your aid when you need them.'**

'Will I have to sign some kind of scroll like Naruto did with the frogs?'

'**No. the dragons will come to you like that because they see you worthy to become their mistress. And when a dragon has found it's master or mistress it will follow him or her until death.'**

'I see'

'**Now summon one of the smaller dragons.' **

Sakura bit her thumb and did the handseals.

'Kochiyose No jutsu' she said and a small red dragon appeared. It had a golden mane and its long sleak body was about as long as her arm and had four small legs. It climed up her her leg and onto her shoulder, were it nuzzeled her cheek. Sakura giggled and scrathed it lightly behind the small horns. It purred slightly.

'**That is one of the smaller versions of the dragons, but don't let their appearance fool you, they are very good spies and can make themselves invisible. They will then telepatichly tell you what they have heard and seen. In perfect detail. They can also make a precise picture of people and the surroundings they have spied on in your mind.'**

'I see' she said and let the dragon disappeared into smoke.

'**Now summon one of the bigger dragons.'**

'Hai' Sakura said as she again bit her thumb and did the handseals.

'Kochiyose No jutsu.' This time a dragon that was about 12 feet big appeared.

It was green with a orange mane and six legs. Sakura walked over to it and stroke it's beautiful mane. The dragon closed it's eyes and leaned into her touch. Sakura smiled at this.

'**That dragon is more for combat. It's deadly claws can rip a man in half with one swing and it can make powerballs in it's mouth, the most dangerous of those could destroy a city.'**

'Beautiful but dangerous.' Sakura thought

'**Indeed'**

Sakura let the dragon disappear again.

'**The third dragon you will be summoning will be me.'**

'Really?'

'**Hai. You will summon me from within you.'**

'Ok' Sakura said and did the handseals again.

"Kochiyose No jutsu" Sakura said and slammed her hand on the ground. The skies turned dark and thunder could be heard in the distance. Then lightning came down from the sky and stroke right were Sakuras hand had been a couple of seconds ago. Then a big smoke cloud was all you could see. When the smoke had settled Sakura saw Ryuu in all his glory. His long black body was floating in the air, his eight feet with three deadly claws each, his dark blue mane that swayed slightly in the wind and his deep dark blue almost black eyes staring at her. The sight before her could only be described with one word. Beautiful.

"R-ryuu?" Sakura asked carefully.

'**Hai, it's me.' **Ryuu said (A/N: Ryuu is using telepathy so he is not moving his mouth)

Sakura ran towards him and he lowered his head. She hugged him, well more like the tip of his nose.

"Ryuu, I did it!" Sakura said happily. Ryuu smiled slightly.

'**Of course you did, you are very talented.' **He said.

"Thank you" Sakura said and let go of Ryuu and noticed he was bigger.

"You are much bigger then the last time I saw you." Sakura pointed out.

'**Hai, when you saw me the last time I was in a smaller form.'**

"Ah, okay. So what can you do?"

'**Well I have both of the abilities in me that the two previous dragons had except mine are more dangerous, for example I can make a powerball so powerful that it could destroy a country in a blink of an eye, my skin is impenetrable and I can do several jutsus.'**

"Wow" Was all Sakura could say.

'**Shall we train how to fight together?'**

"Sure!" Sakura said.

'**Get onto my back then'** Ryuu said and lowered his head so she could hop on. She did now stood on the back of his head getting used to it. She found that she had no problem staying on his head although he lifted it.

"Ryuu how come I stay on you although you move?"

'**Because you are the only one worthy of riding on me and because I am a part of you it comes to you natutally.'** Ryuu said.

"Okay" Sakura said.

'**Let's go somewhere else to train.'** Ryuu said as he flew off towards some mountains in the north.

They fought for hours and they moved like one, supporting one another. If anyone would watched them they would've only heard the sizziling sound of flying kunai and shuriken. After a while Ryuu spoke.

'**Shall we return?'**

"Hai" Sakura said panting hard.

She jumped onto Ryuu's back and they flew back to the clearing they hand started from. She jumped down onto the ground.

'**I will now return inside you' **Ryuu said before he faded away.

'Well time to go home' sakura thought as she headed back to her house. As she was walking she her thoughts flew to her parents.

'Tomorrow is their funeral.' She thought sadly as she entered her house and went to bed. Taking the well needed rest she would need tomorrow.

∞The Next Day∞

Sakura woke up at 8 AM, the funeral started at 10 AM so that gave her plenty of time to get ready. She took a shower and then took out the black dress she was going to wear. She out it on, it fitted perfectly. The upper part was tight and had a v-neck and it had short, loose sleeves. The lower part of the dress was loose and it reached little over her knees. She wore some black high heals to it and her oka-sans neckless. She put her still damp hair in a messy bun with a black tie.

She then went to the temple were the ceremony was going to be held. She was early so no one was there jet. She walked inside the temple were the two coffins with her dear parents were. She walked up to the two coffins. They had been cleaned up and had gotten new clothes, her oka-san a dress and her oto-san a suite.

'They look so peaceful, like they are just sleeping and are going to wake up anytime now.' Sakura put one hand of each of her parents.

'So cold.' She thought as she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on one of hers. She spun around and saw Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade and all her friends.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" She asked Shikamaru and the others.

"We finished early so we could be here for you." Ino said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Sakura said as they went to sit down because the guests started to arrive. A couple of minutes later the funeral started. Many people had come. The priest held a small speech about her parents and then they went outside with the two coffins to burrie them. As they were laying Sakuras parents to rest under a cherry blossom three Sakura started thinking of a poem she had once heard.

'They say that a hero is burried beneath each Sakura tree and that is how the blossoms recieve their colour, quite suiting, my parents were real heroes and they died protecting what they loved.'

When the funeral was over Sakura walked to the memorial stone. She stood in front of the stone reading the same two names over and over again.

'Sano Haruno and Keiko Haruno.'

As she stood there she made a promise to herself.

'I promise I will always protect the ones I love and Konoha, that will be my way of the ninja.'

"I know how you feel." A voice said behind her. Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi. She then turned back towards the stone. Kakashi walked up to stand next to Sakura. Kakashi continued.

"But you should now that you are not alone."

"I know it's just that, I will never be able to see them, hear them, touch them or talk to them again, they are gone, forever." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. He recognized those words. ' I thought the same thing when I lost my teammates.' Kakashi put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"But although you can't see, feel, touch or talk to them doesn't mean that they can't see you or hear you or talk to you, they will always watch over you and whisper encouraging words to you in the wind. Sakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore that had been burning in her eyes, she threw her arms around him and cried against his chest. They now stood in the pouring rain, getting soaked but Kakashi didn't care he just held Sakura and let her cry, then he heard her whisper between sobs.

"T-thank sob you."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Your welcome."

When they broke the hug Sakura had stopped crying and therefore it had also stopped raining.

"Let me take you home" Kakashi said.

Sakura just gave a small smile and nodded and they went home.

A/N: Chapter 3 is ready!! As I promised I made this chappie a little longer. I want to thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and hope that you will continue reviewing! Again I will answer some questions I've gotten:

**999Shikaku999: **I also like the Gaara/Sakura paring, maby I will somethime make a storie with that paring. I just had to make a Ita/Sak fanfic because I think they are so KAWAI together!

**SweetAssassin:** Well if everything goes as plan he will enter in my next chappie!


	4. The Fight

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

A/N: I'm going to do a 2 year time jump in this chapter, please don't be too mad?!

Sakura is now 17 years old. Much has changed during the two years. A while after her parent's funeral Sakura started training 24/7 and soon learned to control the majority of her powers, but some she is still unaware of. She started taking more high ranked missions and completed everyone successfully. It didn't take long for the Anbu to notice her skills and for her to receive a letter from them asking her to join them; she accepted and joined the Anbu at the same time as Naruto. Shikamaru and the others soon also followed suit. Sakura was known in many countries for her skills in genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. Sakura also soon became known for her medical jutsu skills, exceeding even her own sensei the fifth Hokage. Now a 17 year old woman Sakura was very beautiful. She had let her hair grown so it now reached her mid-back; she often has it tied in a high ponytail when on missions. Her beautiful jaded coloured eyes were like deep pools one could easily get lost in. Her body was curvy and full in the right places.

Sakura did not only have the looks but also the brains. She was very smart and a good strategist. Sakura no longer lived in her parent's old house she had moved into a small apartment down town. When Naruto once asked her why she had moved away she and told him that she was so seldom home so she didn't need the big house and for all the memories she had from the house. They still hadn't seen or heard anything about Sasuke, but many didn't care what if he was dead of alive for they saw him as a traitor.

Sakura was now on her way to the Hokage tower, since the war started with Mist country the Anbu had almost been continuously on mission. She had just returned from a week long mission when she was called to Tsunade.

She soon stood in front of Tsunades office. She walked right in, she had stopped knocking years ago, she only had to knock if there was a sign on her door that said otherwise. When Sakura entered the office Tsunade was sitting by her desk surrounded by mountains of papers and Shizune standing by her side giving her some more. Tsunade looked up from her papers as Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura nice to see you! I heard the mission went well?" Tsunade asked as she gave some papers to Shizune who the left the room.

"It's nice to see you too Tsunade-same! Hai, the mission went just fine." Sakura asked in a calm voice.

"Good! Now I called you here because I wanted to tell you something." Tsunade said as she folded her hands under her chin. Sakura nodded her head for Tsunade to continue.

"Sasuke is on his back to Konoha." Tsunade said thoughtfully. Sakura didn't react at all, she just stood there.

"Is he attacking with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"No he wants to return to Konoha" Tsuande answered.

"Will you let him?" Sakura asked.

"Hai! I will. We need all the help we can get in this war." Tsunade said, clearly not happy about the thing having to let him return.

"How does this concern me?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't. I just wanted to inform you, I thought you had a right to know." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Ok. When will he be arriving?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I have assigned Ibiki to escort him to me." Tsunade said.

"Ok. Was there anything else?" Sakura asked.

"No you may leave." Tsunade said as she picked up some papers and started reading them. Sakura bowed in respect and then left the office to go home and rest.

The next day Sakura woke up and went training. As she was doing so she felt a familiar charka approach Konoha.

'I wonder what Sasukes true intentions are for returning to Konoha?' she thought as she threw a kunai towards a tree doll, hitting the mark.

'I don't have a good feeling about this.' She thought as she finished her training and then went home and then left for guarding duty.

∞ Meanwhile near Konoha ∞

Sasuke had now walked for 5 days straight and finally saw the gates of Konoha.

'I'm going to leave as soon as I have gotten what I came for.' He said to himself trying to make it more endurable to return to his home village. He saw Ibiki standing by the gates waiting for him. Sasuke walked up to him.

"This way Uchiha" was the only thing Ibiki said as he turned around and started walking towards the Hokage tower; Sasuke followed him not far behind. As they walked thorough the town Sasuke received many confused and angry glances, but he just shrugged them of. Finally they reached Tsunades office.

"Knock, knock!"

"Enter." A voice said from the other side of the door that Sasuke recognized as Tsunades. Ibiki opened the door and he and Sasuke stepped inside.

"I have brought Sasuke Uchiha here as requested." Ibiki said in his monotone voice.

"Good. Now leave us." Tsuande said. Ibiki bowed and walked out the door.

"So Sasuke, why should we take you back?" Tsuande said getting right to the point.

"It would be wise. You are after all in war so you need every ninja you can get." Sasuke stated a 'matter of factly'. Tsunade nodded.

"It is true. What happened to Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru taught me everything he knew so I had no further use for him so I killed him." Sasuke said like he was talking about the weather. Tsunade knew he was telling the truth for she had received a report from a Konoha spy in Sound saying that he had watched the death of Orochimaru and was sure he was dead. Tsuande was just about to continue her questioning when a pink haired Anbu appeared next to her. Sasuke immediately recognized the kunouchi.

'Sakura?'

Sakura lowered her mouth to Tsunades ear and whispered something.

"Tsunade-sama mist-nin have been spotted at the outskirts of Konoha. There are about 800 of them."

"Have the shinobi returned from the mission in Mist jet?" Tsunade asked worried.

"No, they are on their way but they won't make it here in time." Sakura whispered back.

"Shit" Tsuande cursed silently. Then she focused her attention at the ninja in front of her.

"Sasuke, I just received word that enemy ninja are approaching Konoha and our shinobi's are sent on missions in Mist so that leaves Konoha with only a couple of Anbu. Therefore I'm assigning you to aid the Anbu and take care of the enemy before they reach Konoha." Tsunade said seriously.

"Hai." Sasuke said firmly.

"Sakura our Anbu captain will take you to the others, you will leave now immediately." Tsuande explained.

"This way." Sakura said as she headed out the window. Sasuke was just about to follow when Tsunades voice stopped him.

"Sasuke this is your chance to prove your loyalty to Konoha. Don't screw it up." Tsunade said. Sasuke didn't answer as he jumped out the window.

As Sakura and Sasuke jumped on the rooftops heading for the gates were the others were waiting Sasuke decided to try to start a conversation.

"Sakura I'm sorry." Sasuke said. When he got no response he continued.

"I was goin…." But he was cut of.

"Uchiha let's make one thing clear. I hate you and I consider you a traitor no matter what Tsunade does, and the only reason you are finding me in a two mile radius from you is because we have to defend Konoha, personally I think we could do it alone but it is the Hokages orders. So save your sweet talk to someone who actually cares what you say." Sakura said harshly.

Sasuke was a little taken aback. Was this really the shy kunouchi he left on the stone bench that night, it sure like hell didn't seem like it? Just then they arrived at the gates. They jumped down beside the group of people gathered there. Although Sasuke couldn't see the faces hidden behind the various Anbu masks he still recognized them all by their hairs. There was all the genin he grew up with; Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji and the one he had been closest to Naruto.

"Orders from Tsunade: we are to take down the enemy ninja before they reach Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha will help us, any objections?" Sakura asked.

"No" all the Anbu answered at once.

"Good. Now let's go!" Sakura said as they left through the gates.

A while later they found the enemy nin about 10 miles from Konoha. They were resting in a clearing. Sakura's team hid in the surrounding forest trees.

"Okay. The plan is that we divide ourselves into groups of four and attack from different sides.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, you will take the north side. Lee, Tenten and Neji from the west, Hinata, Shino and Kiba from the east and Naruto, Sasuke and myself from the south, does everybody know what to do?" Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Hai!" Everybody answered.

"Now get to your locations and wait for my signal." Sakura said and in a flash everybody had left to their locations. Sakura watched the nin from a high tree waiting for the right time to strike. The she saw it. She quickly made some handseales and trapped a couple pf mist-nin in a genjutsu. It didn't take long for them to fall to the ground unconscious and seconds later explosions and clashing weapons rang through the clearing. A couple of hours later the Konoha nin had killed any enemy nin and so far suffered no loses, but they still had about 300 nin left. Sakura glanced at her team. Everybody were wounded some had more serious wounds then others. Sakura knew they couldn't take much more, neither could she.

'I have to end this now.' She thought as she made a quick decision.

"Everybody listen to me. Go back to Konoha, I'll take care of the remaining ninjas." Sakura said.

"No way! We are not just going to leave you here alone!" Naruto protested.

"NARUTO IT IS A DIRECT ORDER!" Sakura screamed.

"But…" Ino started.

"No but's go NOW!" Sakura said. Relaculantly they all left into the forest towards Konoha. When they were far enough Sakura closed her eyes.

'Ryuu, can you lend me some of your charka, I'm completely drained?' Sakura asked.

'**My charka is yours.' **Sakura heard him answer before she felt her charka reserves re-fill and all her wounds heal. Some leftover charka floated around her. But instead of her usual green charka this charka was blue. Sakura opened her eyes and if she hadn't had her Anbu mask on you could have seen that her eyes were no longer a calm green but dark blue slits (sp?). They mist-nin clearly didn't notice the changes in charka as their leader started to speak.

"What is ONE pathetic Konoha nin going to be able to do to us?" He asked in a mocking tone and soon laughter could bee heard among the other mist-nin.

Sakura just smirked and retorted:

"More then you could ever imagine."

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were making their way towards Konoha when they felt a sudden rush of charka.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's coming from the clearing." Shikamaru said.

"Byakuugan!! (sp?)" Neji and Hinata both tired to see what was happening.

"I can't see anything it's too much charka!" Neji said.

"I can't see anything either!" Hinata said.

"What's happening over there?" Tenten asked.

"I hope Sakura is Ok." Ino said and they all hoped the same thing.

Unaware to Sakura and the others two pairs of eyes watched with interest what was happening before them.

"How is that possible? She went from zero to overload!!" One of them said.

The other one just watched the scene before him.

Sakura did some handseals.

"Binding jutsu" She said and suddenly the mist-nin found themselves unable to move.

"W-what did you do?" One of them asked, but Sakura ignored his question and did some other seals.

"Death trap jutsu" Just as Sakura said that a big black hole appeared beneath the enemy and they fell down, only to be pierced by sharp rocks on the bottom. Cries of pain filled the air as the enemy fell down. When all the nin had disappeared into the black hole it re-filled again and no one would ever have known it had ever been there.

The other person in the shadows was quite impressed to say the least.

'I have read about those jutsus, they are very hard to perform and require many years of intense training to be able to master.'

After that the hole had disappeared Sakura closed her eyes and instantly the charka decreased and when she opened her eyes they were back to their normal calm, green colour.

'Better go find the others, some of them had some pretty bad wounds.' Sakura thought as she made her way after the charka trail her fellow companions had left behind.

The figures in the shadows were debating on what to do.

"We had better report to leader immediately!" One said and the other just nodded in agreement and they disappeared.

Sakura soon caught up with her friends.

"Sakura your alright we were so worried!" Ino exclaimed as Sakura joined them.

"I'm fine." Sakura said calmly.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important, the point is I killed the enemy. Now show me your wounds." Sakura said firmly. Everybody in the group it was useless to argue sp they obeyed and showed their wounds and let Sakura heal them. Then they quickly went back to Konoha. As soon as they arrived Sakura went to Tsunade and told her what happened, well not everything, she left out the part about Ryuu and instead she said she had done the medical jutsu she had developed two years ago ( A/N: you can read about it in the previous chapter.) It was a pretty hard jutsu that could, if used right restore some of you're charka and make you heal faster but it could only be used by experienced medics like Tsunade or Sakura. When Tsunade was satisfied with the rapport Sakura was allowed to go.

Sakura was now walking along the streets of Konoha. It was already night, but Sakura wasn't on her way home.

'I don't want to go home jet, I think I'll visit my secret place.' Sakura thought as she ran of into the forest. Meanwhile one of the figures from earlier watched her every move.

'Whereto she going in the middle of the night?' He wondered to himself as he followed her. They soon arrived at a cave and ha watched as Sakura walked inside. 'What could be inside that cave? he thought as he followed her from a safe distance. The cave was dark, but Sakura walked with steady steps, knowing exactly were to go. Then there was suddenly a brightening in the cave. When Sakura stepped through she saw the oh, so familiar lake in the middle of the cave and the surrounding flowers. Sakura took a deep breath. The sent of wildflowers filling her nose. She immediately felt her body relax.

'This place always calmed me down.' Sakura thought as she moved to sit by the lake. She sat down and took of her Anbu mask and looked up into the opening in the cave wall that provided the wildflowers with the sunlight at day, and now you could see the twinkling stars on the black night sky. Sakura had found this place once when she had been training in the forest and only she knew about it and she always came here after missions or when she was sad. As Sakura watched the stars she saw one star shining brighter then the others. Due to its red glow Sakura immediately recognized it.

'Nazuhiboshi.' Sakura smiled slightly. Natsuhiboshi or the planet Mars brought back her memories of going to Star country on a mission were she met e boy called Sumari. Naruto and Sumari were old friends and soon Sakura also became one of them. Sumari had once told her about Natsuhiboshi and how his oka-san used to sing a song about it for him when he was a child. He had sung it for her and Sakura still remembered the lyrics clearly, so she sang it to herself and unknowingly to the figure that was hiding in the shadows.

_**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?**_

_Summer Star, why are you so red?_

_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita**_

_Last night I had a sad dream_

_**Naite hanashita**_

_Crying as I talked_

_**Akai me yo**_

_Oh, red eyes_

She had the voice of an angel and somehow the figure somewhere in his mind couldn't ignore the question in his head if she was a fallen angel?

_**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?**_

_Summer Star, why are you lost?_

_**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**_

_You are searching for me who disappeared_

_**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**_

_That's why I have sad dreams._

When Sakura sang the last verse she felt better and put on her Anbu mask and was just about to leave when she saw a man move out of the shadows.

"Itachi!" She gasped. She watched a small smirk come to his lips when she said it.

'Shit! I'm too weak to fight him and I can't borrow Ryuu's chakra again the strain on my body would be too much and I would die.' She was jerked out of her thoughts when Itachi spoke

"Good evening Sakura." He spoke calmly

"How do you know my name and what do you want?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

He started to walk towards her and for every step he took she took one step back.

"I have my sources and as for why I'm here I am here to ask you some questions." He said in his cold voice.

"What if I don't want to answer your questions?" Sakura asked. Just then she felt the cold cave wall against her back.

'Shit!' She cursed inwardly.

Itachi walked really close until his mouth was by her ear and he whispered:

"You don't have a choice."

"I would rather die then revile anything to you!" Sakura hissed.

"Don't say such things, they just might come true." He again whispered in her ear.

'I don't care that I can't defeat him, I just have to try to get away.' Sakura thought. She quickly came up with a plan and put it in action. She aimed a kick at his stomach which he easily dodged and thereby moved away from her. Then she did some hand seals.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu" Sakura said as five other Sakuras appeared beside her.

Itachi didn't waist any time and in a flashed "killed" all the clones until there was only one left.

"Haven't you ever learned that you should never underestimate your enemy?" He said in a mocking tone before hi punched Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura smirked.

"Who said I did?" Were her last words before she disappeared into smoke.

'A clone, how come my Sharingan didn't see through it?' he asked himself as he quickly made his way after the kunouchi, but Sakura was already safe at home. She leaned onto her door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'That was close, I wonder what he wanted? Does he know about Ryuu?' Millions of questions rang trough her head and unconsciously she gripped her oka-sans necklace. After a while when Sakura had calmed down she decided to go to bed, it had been a long day.

Meanwhile a furious Itachi made his way back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

'I can't believe she tricked me!' He thought as he jumped from tree to tree. But then a smirk graced his features.

'I will have to give her credit though she is the first one who has ever managed to escape me, but she is the last.'

A/N: Chapter 4 is ready!!! I am so glad for all the reviews I have gotten therefore I made this chappie extra long for you as a thank you for all the reviews, YOU ARE THE BEST 3 :)

The song Natsuhiboshi is from the Naruto series, sorry if it bothers you but I just wanted to add it. Well you know the drill… Review and tell me what you think!!!

Now to answer your reviews:

**clueless33396:** Sorry my mistake, it also love TEA (:)) and I may have some wrong spellings in my story but try to bear with me:)

**D.K.-Missy:** I will of course write this story ready first before I start writing new ones :)

**softball91:** Well the reason I changed Ryuu's appearance was because I thought he would look better, more "mysterious" this way. Thanks for the compliments! It really means a lot:)

**shadow miko:** Here he came…. :)


	5. Prisoner

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

Sakura woke up at six am as usual and as soon as she had opened her eyes she just wanted to go back to sleep again.

'I hate this day.' Sakura thought as she got out of bed and went into the shower.

'Today it is exactly two years since they died.' Sakura thought as she stood in the shower. When she came out she put on a black dress that came to her knees and a little over her elbows. She let her hair hang loose around her. She walked into her kitchen and took the red roses she had bought the previous day at the Yamanaka flower shop and proceeded to walk out of her apartment and into streets of Konoha. The streets were empty because it still was only seven in the morning, but just a couple of blocks away Sasuke was taking a walk.

'How could I get Sakura to restore the Uchiha-clan with me? I mean she made it quite clear that she hates me.' Sasuke sighed.

'This makes everything much harder. I guess I just have to find a way to "persuade" her but how?' Sasuke was interrupted in his train of thoughts when he saw something pink walk into the graveyard.

'Sakura? What is she doing there?' Sasuke quickly hid his charka and silently followed her into the graveyard and to two graves under a cherry blossom tree.

'I forgot her parents were dead.' Sasuke continued to watch her from his position in a tree.

Sakura knelt in front of the Haruno graves and lied down the roses.

"Hi oka-san, oto-san." Sakura whispered quietly while running a hand over the two names graved into the dark stone.

'Has it really been two years since you left, have I really been living alone for two years?' Sakura questioned.

Ryuu appeared around her.

'**You have changed a lot over the two years. You have become much stronger and wiser and I couldn't be more proud over you.'**

Sakura gave a small smile.

'Thank you Ryuu…'

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

'What is that?' He turned on his Sharingan and his eyes widened.

'They share the same chakra! I have only seen this in one other person, Naruto. So that must mean Sakura is sharing her soul with that creature!' Suddenly a smile came to his lips.

'Just what I needed.' Sasuke silently left and sprinted of towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura quickly turned around but only saw the empty graveyard.

'I thought I sensed someone, must've been my imagination.' Ryuu retreated back inside her and Sakura stood up an turned to go back home, but before going through the gates she looked back once more towards her parents graves before turning around and going back home.

It didn't take long for Sakura to walk home and she soon stood by her front door and was just about to open it when she felt two chakras behind her. She turned around and saw two Anbu.

'Shikamaru? Lee?' Sakura wondered

"What is it?" Sakura asked firmly. Just as she had asked that she felt someone slightly pushing her pressure points. She from the corner of her eye it was another Anbu.

'Tenten?'

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"We have orders from the Hokage to retrieve Sakura Haruno." Shikamaru said while binding her feet and hands with charka rope.

Sakura couldn't do anything to stop him because if she did the slightest move to escape Tenten, who stood behind her, would press her pressure points and her heart would stop.

Sakura was confused.

'What is happening here? If Tsunade-sama wanted to see me she could've just said so?' Lee picked her up and took her to Tsunade's office. They appeared in Tsunade's office seconds later. Tsunade was standing by her desk, her back facing them. Lee threw Sakura onto the floor before disappearing.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Tsunade turned around and Sakura could see anger, hurt and betrayal playing in her eyes.

"Sakura how could you." Tsuande said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"HOW COULD YOU FUSE WITH A DEMON?" Tsunade screamed. Sakura's eyes widened before she shifted her eyes onto the floor.

"You know?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hai I do and I am very disappointed in you. You of all people should know better!"

"How did you find-" Sakura saw something move in the corner of the room and shifted her gaze and saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Then everything became clear to her.

'That presence I felt in the graveyard it was Sasuke!' Sakura thought.

'He must've seen me this morning and followed me and then saw Ryuu.' Sakura cursed at her recklessness.

"I should sentence you to death for your tertiary but if Naruto ever found out he might leave and we can't risk that so therefore…" Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath and the spoke in a harsh tone:

"Sakura Haruno, first Anbu in command. I hereby sentence you to live in complete isolation for the rest of your life because of treason." Sakura's eyes widened.

'Treason?!'

"You are to be stripped from all your ninja rankings and are never to perform jutsus anymore."

Tsunade started performing hand seals and Sakura quickly noticed what jutsu she was going to use.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura began but was cut short when pain shot trough her body, Tsunade was sealing her charka. The pain became too big and Sakura collapsed. The same tree Anbu appeared beside Sakura's unconscious body.

"Take her away." Tsunade commanded sternly and watched the Anbu disappear with her now ex-student, she then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke, without your help we would never have discovered Sakura's treason, you have a right to some kind of payment." Tsunade said sitting down in her chair.

"I would just want to become Anbu and the one responsible for the guarding of Sakura." Tsunade nodded and started filling-in on some papers.

With Sakura

Sakura woke up with a headache.

'Where am I?' Sakura wondered. She noticed that she was being carried and they were jumping from tree to tree in a high velocity. The Anbu who was carrying her leaped into a clearing with a mansion in the middle.

'What is this place? I have never been here before.' Sakura thought as she was carried inside. They walked through a dark hallway until they came to a double door. Lee brought Sakura inside into the room. It was quite large. It had a window (with a barrier so she couldn't escape), a mirror, a bed, a bathroom and shower and a small table with a vase of flowers. Lee threw her down onto the floor before cutting the ropes and then quickly moving to the room.

"Lee wait, why are you doing this?" Sakura asked. Lee stopped but didn't turn around.

"I haven't done anything wrong; YOU are the one who betrayed Konoha for power." He replayed in a cold tone.

"There is no law against fusing with a demon if there was Naruto would be dead right now." Sakura argued

"Naruto didn't ask to be fused with the Kyuubi and besides he saved Konoha by doing so. You however did it just to obtain power. I never thought you would stoop this low, Haruno." Were Lee's last words before walking out and locking the door. Sakura just sat there on the floor staring at the closed door.

'Am I really that bad? Did I really just fuse with Ryuu to obtain power?' Sakura quickly shook her head when she realised what she had just thought.

'No I did it to never have to see one of my loved ones die without being able to do anything.'

Sakura turned her attention back to the door when she heard it open and saw Sasuke walk in dressed in Anbu clothing. Sakura stood up from the floor and gave a bone chilling glare towards him.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"What do you want Uchiha? Haven't you already done enough?" Sakura spat angrily. Sasuke just smirked before disappearing and re-appearing behind her. Sakura tried to move away but he was faster due to her weakened state and gripped her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"As far away from you I can." Sakura said angrily

"Ne-ne Sakura-chan don't be so hostile." Sasuke said as his smirk grew.

"What do you do want _Uchiha_?" Sakura said in a hateful tone, wanting to get his ugly face out of her sight as soon as possible.

"I have a proposition for you." Sasuke answered. Sakura just glared at him.

"I could get you out of her and get back all your ninja ranks all I would have to do is tell Tsunade I was put under a genjutsu and I that I really didn't see that creature."

"And what would I have to do for my knight in shining armour in return?" Sakura asked her words dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke lowered his head so he was eye to eye with her.

"All you would have to do would be to become my wife." Sakura knew the hidden meaning to those words.

"And there by become your baby-making-machine? I don't think so. I wouldn't marry you even if my life depended on it." Sakura said angrily and pulled her hand out of his grasp. Sasuke just smirked.

"If you ever want to leave this place you will." He replayed and started walking to the door. Sakura took the vase from the table and threw it at his head but he made it out of the room and the vase hit the now closed door instead. Sakura threw herself onto the bed and for the first time since her parent's death she cried. Her soft sobs the only thing coming from her room. There in the dark room she cried, all alone, with not a single person in the world who cared about her.

'Why does my heart ace so?' Sakura wondered to herself. Ryuu, who had been sealed inside her, could only wait inside his mistress feeling her sorrow, her pain, her feeling of betrayal and hurt. It was killing him inside not being able to comfort her when she needed it the most, so he did the only thing he could do he whispered soothing words to her trying to make her feel better, but Sakura only cried.

Outside it stormed. Thunder cracked, the earth shook, the wind blew hard and bone chilling breaths, so powerful it made many trees fall and the rain came down hard. The elements were to say the least furious for what the people of Konoha had done to their 'child'. It would storm like this for a month, bringing much destruction to Konoha but leaving the manor, were their child was held, alone and untouched.

Tbk… (**A/N: **Just kidding… :D )

2 months later

Sakura sat by her mirror, staring at her reflection. She was dressed in a forest green spaghetti strapped dress she had bee given when her old one had gotten to dirty. She had now stayed in this room for two months, the only connection to the outside world being a small window. Sakura glanced at the clock.

'Nine pm. That means Sasuke will come soon.' Sakura sighed. Sasuke had been coming to her room night for the time she had been imprisoned and asked the same question and Sakura had answered the same way every time. Sakura got up and walked over to the window and looked at the dark forest surrounding the manor.

'One day he won't leave anymore.' Sakura thought bitterly.

'One day he will take me by force and there will be nothing I could do to stop him.'

'**I will not let that happen, you know that.' **Ryuu told her.

'But you are sealed.' Sakura said.

'**I am working on the 'Snakes grip' seal; it shouldn't take much more time to break it.' **Sakura gave a sad smile.

'Let's just hope you manage to break it before Sasuke tries anything.' Sakura thought as she continued to watch the forest.

Somewhere in the forest

Itachi and Kisame were jumping from tree to tree in high speed. Leader had sent them to check up on a rumour about a powerful shinobi being hidden in the forests of Konoha which was quite a job because Konoha had a lot of forests and so far they hadn't got any clues. Itachi was thinking of a certain pink haired kunochi as he was jumping trough the trees.

'I haven't seen her for two months; maybe she is on a mission.' Suddenly his ninja senses kicked in. Itachi and Kisame quickly hid and about five seconds later an Anbu landed on the branch they had just stood on.

'Sasuke?' Itachi wondered. The Anbu, now identified as Sasuke, continued running through the trees.

'I wonder were he is going all alone?' Itachi motioned to Kisame that they should follow him. Kisame nodded and they followed Sasuke at a safe distance. After about 15 minutes of running they came to a clearing with a mansion.

'Ah, the hidden mansion of Konoha, the place were to they bring dangerous criminals when sentenced to life time imprisonment. It hasn't been used for ten years so why is there so much activity here.'

"Kisame, there are six Anbu inside the manor. Keep them distracted while I investigate." Itachi ordered. Kisame disappeared with a grin on his face and moments later exploding sounds could be heard. As expected four of the Anbu ran of into the direction of the explosion. Itachi wasted no time and ran into the mansion. He came to a long dark hallway. On his way down the hallway he was attacked by one of the two Anbu who were still in the mansion, but he was no match for Itachi. Just as he had killed the Anbu he heard a roar. Itachi ran to the place from were he had heard the roar but hid when he felt a charka approach.

Sakura

Sakura heard the door open and close but didn't turn around to see who had entered for she already knew who it was. She heard footsteps approach her. She turned around and saw Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing his Anbu clothing as usual.

"How are you Sakura?" He asked but Sakura didn't answer. In a flash he stood in front of her.

"Don't you have some mist nin to fight instead of coming here?" Sakura asked annoyed. Sasuke gripped her chin in his hand.

"We made peace with mist country a month ago." He said before going back to the matter at hand.

"You know what I will ask you, so what is your answer?"

"No." Sakura said firmly.

"I thought so." Sasuke said smirking before pinning Sakura to the wall. Sakura tried to kick him but he pressed his body against hers.

"Let me go." Sakura said angrily.

"No. I gave you a chance to give yourself freely to me but now my patience is lost and I will have to take you by force." He said as he pushed his lips onto hers in a bruising. Sakura tried to break free but had a hard grip on her chin, preventing her from doing so. Her eyes slightly widened when she felt him move his had to the zipper (sp?) of her dress. Just then Ryuu broke free and pushed Sasuke away so he hit the wall on the other side. Ryuu roared in rage as the walls shook. Sasuke looked at the great dragon in fear. Ryuu bend his head and nuzzled Sakura's cheek in an attempt to assure she was safe. Sakura relaxed knowing Ryuu was there. Ryuu then turned his attention back to the soon-to-be dead man. He sent a wave of chakra towards him that knocked him out.

'**Come let's leave. I sense two powerful chakras nearby.' **Sakura nodded and Ryuu retreated back inside her and Sakura started running through the hallway towards the exit.

Authors POV

Itachi saw Sakura run past him.

'What is she doing here?' He wondered as he followed her out from the mansion, into the forest and to her secret place.

As soon as she arrived she fell to her knees.

'The seal is not completely broken; it still drains some of my strength. Sakura did some complicated hand seals.

'KAI!' First she started glowing a red light but then it turned into yellow.

'I broke the seal but it left me completely drained.' Was the last thing Sakura thought before she fell unconscious to the ground. Itachi stepped out of the shadows and started walking over to Sakura's unconscious body.

'It seems she is the shinobi we were looking for.' He stopped when he reacted her and knelt down on one knee.

'She broke the 'Snake's grip' seal. No one has ever been able to break it because it requires so much chakra which you usually don't have after being exposed to it.' He 'scanned' her body with his sharingan and found that she was protected by a barrier. A small smirk came to his lips.

'She is full of surprises.' He reached out towards her and to his surprise he found that he could touch her. He quickly lifted her up bridal style, she weighed practically nothing, and started running towards the headquarters. On the way he met Kisame who was covered in blood and apparently had had much fun killing the four Anbu's. Kisame's eyes fell onto the pink-haired girl or woman in Itachi's arms.

"Is she the nin we were sent after?"

Itachi nodded.

"Isn't that the girl we saw two months ago who killed off like 300 nin in no time?"

Itachi nodded again. He looked down onto beautiful her face.

'I wonder what more surprises she has hidden inside her?' A small smirk came to his lips.

'It will be fun to find out.' He thought as Kisame, Itachi and Sakura continued towards the Akatsuki headquarters.

**A/N: **Phew! Chapter 5 is up! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'll try to update chappie 6 sooner. I might change the raiting to M but I'm not entirely shure, please let me know if you think I should!!

Thank you all once again for all the reviews, it's so nice to see so many people are reading my story and for all the good back up I've gotten, YOU GUY's ROCK! xD.

Continue reviewing folks and I want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

_- Sakura 0777_

**clueless33396: **Thank's:)

**Sakura and Itachi Forever: **Yes she was ;)

**shadow miko: **Here you go… :)


	6. At the Akatsuki hide out

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

Sakura woke up feeling slightly sore in her body.

'Where am I?' Sakura looked around and found that she was in a room. It had black walls, a king sized (which she was currently sitting on), a traditional Japanese table (**A/N:** you know those low ones) with four pillows to sit on and a dresser, everything in black wood except the pillows and the bedclothes who were crimson red. The floor consisted of dark mahogany wood. The room was very simple jet elegant. There were two doors and a window in the room.

'The first door probably leads out while the other door goes to a bathroom.' Sakura thought.

The window was covered by red coloured drapes that reached the floor. The room only had a small candle that was beside her that provided some light.

'Someone must've found me while I was unconscious, but how were they able to touch me?' Sakura wondered.

'**I was so drained from breaking the seal that I couldn't keep up the barrier.' **

'It's ok. You have done so much, take some rest and recover your strength.'

'**Very well, call for me if you need me.'**

'I will.'

Sakura opened her eyes (**A/N:** She always closes her eyes when she talks to Ryuu).

'I'm completely drained of chakra, I just hope I won't need it until I've regained it.'

"You are awake." A cold voice said interrupting her thoughts. Sakura looked to a dark corner in the room and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her intently.

"Itachi." Sakura whispered.

"Why have you brought me here?" Itachi got up and walked towards her and stopped when he stood by the end of the bed.

"The same thing as at our last encounter." Itachi replayed in his monotone voice.

**Flashback**

"_Good evening Sakura." Itachi spoke calmly_

"_How do you know my name and what do you want?" Sakura asked suspiciously._

_He started to walk towards her and for every step he took she took one step back._

"_I have my sources and as for why I'm here I want to ask you some questions." He said in his cold voice._

"_What if I don't want to answer your questions?" Sakura asked. Just then she felt the cold cave wall against her back._

'_Shit!' She cursed inwardly._

_Itachi walked really close until his mouth was by her ear and he whispered:_

"_You don't have a choice."_

**End of flashback**

"What kind of questions?" Sakura asked. Itachi was quiet for a while, carefully choosing his words.

"What have you done to make Konoha lock you up in the prison mansion?"

Sakura snorted.

"I have betrayed Konoha by becoming stronger using…" Sakura paused for a minute.

"..forbidden ways." Itachi knew she wouldn't tell him anything more so he proceeded to the next question.

"How come you can restore your chakra?" Sakura stiffened slightly.

"None of your business." Sakura said casually. In a flash Sakura was pinned to the floor by her hands and feet. She looked up only to be met by crimson red eyes.

"Get off!" Sakura said angrily.

"Not until you answer my question." Itachi answered coolly.

"I guess will just lay here forever then." Sakura said. Itachi could feel himself become _slightly_ aggravated by the pink haired woman.

"You will answer my question." Itachi said firmly.

"No I won't." Sakura determinately stated. And the staring contest was ON! About five minutes later their staring contest was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Itachi asked slightly irritated.

"Leader has sent a message for you." A voice replayed from the other side of the door that Sakura recognized as Kisame's. Wordlessly Itachi stepped away from Sakura and walked over to the door but before stepping out he turned around and gave one last glance before saying.

"We will continue this later." And he closed the door. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

'I have to try to come up with something believable as to why I restored my chakra reserves, I can't just say that "the creature that I share a soul with lend it to me."' Suddenly Sakura felt a chakra in the room. Her eyes shoot open and she looked around. Her eyes stopped by a figure leaning against the door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Such a beauty…" Sakura heard him (by the sound of his voice) whisper.

"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded.

The figure pushed him of the door and came into the light. It was a man with dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, ice blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek, quite handsome. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. He gave a small chuckle.

"I came here to see the shinobi that Itachi brought back." He walked over to Sakura who was sitting on the floor and crouched down in front of her, Sakura followed his movements carefully. He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Who would've thought it would be a kunochi and such a beautiful at that." Sakura could clearly see lust in his eyes, it disgusted her. She slapped his hand away.

"Well _this_ kunochi doesn't like other people touching her." Sakura stated while standing up and moving towards the bathroom but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. Sakura turned around and came face to face with the same man.

'Is he deaf or something?' Sakura wondered. Sakura punched with him with her free hand in the chest, hard, making him stumble backwards and realising his grip on her wrist. Sakura then continued towards the bathroom.

'I sooo need a bath.' But her plans were cut short when she was pinned to the wall.

"And fiery to." The same man said. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"I like it." He whispered. Sakura could feel her anger rising.

'He is just like SO asking to be beaten into a bloody pulp.' Sakura raised her leg to knee him but just as she was about to beat the living daylights out of this guy he was pulled away from her and thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sakura saw Itachi standing in front of him holding him up by his throat.

"What are you doing in my room Koichi?" Itachi asked in a dangerous low voice.

"I-I just came to see the s-shinobi you brought back." He choked out.

"You know you are not allowed into my room."

"Gomenasai Itachi-san."

"Hn." Was Itachi's only replay as he let go of Koichi's throat.

"If I find you in my room again without my permission I will kill you. Understood?"

"Hai Itachi-san" Koichi replayed rubbing his soar throat.

"Good now leave." Koichi walked towards the door and walked out, but before he closed the door he sent a glare towards Itachi. When the door close Itachi turned towards Sakura.

"What were you doing with him?" Itachi asked. Sakura's eyes threatened to bulge out.

"What did **I** do? He was the one who sneaked in while I was resting and pinned me to a wall!" Sakura argued. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"And you just let him?" Itachi questioned.

"I was just about to beat the crap out of him when you came." Sakura said calmly.

"I noticed." Itachi said. Sakura sent a glare towards him.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't."

"Good then stop asking." Itachi stared at her for a while then without warning he disappeared and reappeared in front of her and pinned her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked getting pretty fed up with being pinned all the time.

"Taking up from where we left."

"In that case we should be lying on the floor." Sakura remarked sarcastically. Itachi smirked.

'Shouldn't have said that.' Sakura thought before she was pulled to the floor.

**THUMP!**

'Ouch!' Sakura thought.

"Now tell me how you are able to restore your chakra reserves." Itachi more ordered then questioned.

"No."

Itachi got so close so their noses were touching.

"If you don't answer my question I will start to punish you every time you don't answer." He said, his lips brushing over hers every time he spoke. Sakura wasn't stupid she knew that when he said he would 'punish' her he didn't mean just beat her but also sexually abuse her if not even rape her.

'I have to come up with something.'

"I used a jutsu." She said after a while of thinking.

"There is no such jutsu." Itachi said, eyeing her suspiciously

"Yes there is. I developed one a couple of years ago."

"Prove it." He stepped away from her. She got up and closed her eyes and did 60 hand seals very fast. When she had done the last sign she was enveloped in a green light and her chakra reserves started refilling and moments later they were full. When they were full Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi.

"Good enough for you?" Sakura asked.

Itachi had followed the whole process with his sharingan.

'She uses the life force from her surroundings such as plants and trees and turns it into chakra. It is a very complicated process and the jutsu is hard to perform and it requires almost perfect chakra control but it is very effective.'

"Hn." Itachi said before he walked over to her and did some hand seals and put his left hand onto her shoulder and drained her chakra again. Sakura suddenly felt a little dizzy.

'What's happening?' The next thing she knew everything went black.

Itachi saw her sway a little before falling. He held out his arms and caught her.

'She must've been exhausted.' He lifted her up bridal style that was when he noticed how light she was.

'She is under nursed. Apparently she didn't get enough to eat at the mansion.' He brought her to the bed and laid her down, before leaving her to rest.

'I have to see to that she gets some food.

Later that evening

Sakura woke up a couple of hour's later only one thing on her mind.

'I need a bath, badly!' Sakura slowly got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She locked the door and poured up a hot bath.

When the warm water hit Sakura's skin she couldn't help but sigh.

'I haven't had a proper bath for months seeing there was no tub in the mansion, but that even if there would have been one I would still not have used it, I could just as well write 'take me Sasuke!' on my forehead and it would have the same affect.' Sakura shrugged. Then she remembered the whole thing about Itachi and her performing the chakra restoring jutsu or as Sakura had named it 'Natural rebirth'. (**A/N: **I know kinda' crappy but it was a last minute thing)

'Finally that jutsu I developed two years came in handy.'

After a while of soaking Sakura washed her hair and body before stepping out of the tub and drying herself of with a towel she found hanging on the wall and wrapping it around her small frame. She looked at her old green dress that was lying on the floor. It was torn and dirty.

'I need new clothes.' She concluded. She sensed for any chakras in the room and when she found none she walked inside to go look for some clothes. She saw a purple bundle of cloth on the table. She walked over to it and saw that it was a kimono.

'Itachi must've gotten it.' Sakura took it and went back inside the bathroom and put it on. It fitted her perfectly. It was a dark purple colour and had cranes painted on it and it reached the floor. It had a grey obi to go with it.

'It is beautiful.' Sakura tucked her oka-sans necklace inside her yukata then she put her now lower back length hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon she had found among the clothing. When she was ready she walked out of the bathroom and put her old dress in the trash. Just then the door opened and Kisame came in with a tray of food.

"Hello Sakura-san! I have some food for ya.' Sakura was dumbstruck for a while because of the kindness he showed.

"Thank you."

Kisame put down the tray on the table. Sakura sat down in front of it. There was sushi, a small bowl with rice and some sauce.

"I made it myself." Kisame proudly admitted. Sakura's eyes threatened to bulge out.

"I never saw you as a cooking type of man." Sakura admitted.

"Well now you know." He said grinning.

"Mind if I test it. It's a habit" Sakura asked.

"Not at all." Kisame said a little interested in how she was going to test it seeing she had no chakra. Sakura held her hand in front or her and a small black bottle materialized.

"How'd you do that?" Kisame asked impressed.

"I used a kind of teleporting jutsu that requires no chakra." Kisame nodded. Sakura took her chop sticks and took a piece of rice and dipped it in the sauce before putting one drop on it from the bottle. Nothing happened so Sakura started eating.

"Sakura-san, how come you were so under nursed?" Kisame asked.

"The food I got at the mansion was almost always poisoned or drugged, the later was more common. I couldn't eat it but I would die if I didn't get food so I ate only small portions of the food, so small so that the drugs or poison didn't affect me."

Kisame nodded.

"Kisame-san, what do you know about Koichi?" Sakura asked after a while of silence.

"I heard about his little 'visit' so I guess it's only fair you get to know about him." Kisame shifted himself so that he was in a more comfortable position.

"Koichi Tatsyo, he came to Akatsuki about a year and a half ago. He was an Anbu from cloud country. He became a missing-nin when he killed one of council members and the council member's wife and two children, his reasons are unknown. He has had at least two partners but because of his indifference in his partners health he has gotten both of them killed, his current partner is Zetsu since five months. I have never seen him in action but I have heard that his skills almost match Itachi's, key word almost." Sakura nodded silently. When Sakura had eaten her food she thanked Kisame and he got up made a move to take the tray but stopped mid-step.

"I almost forgot." He said reaching inside his cloak.

"Here." He said as he held a flute black with gold embroidery in his hand.

"No I can't accept such a gift. You don't even know if I can play." Sakura argued.

"Do you?"

"Well, yes but…" Kisame interrupted her.

"Good then take it. I can't play anyway so I have no use for it." He said shoving it into her hands. Sakura gracefully stood up and walked over to Kisame and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kisame just grinned and took the tray and left. Sakura traced her fingers over the flute.

'It's beautiful.' Sakura put it inside her sleeve.

'I'll play on it sometime.' Just then Itachi came in.

"I take it Kisame gave you some food?" Itachi said.

"Hai he did." Itachi nodded.

"We will leave for the Akatsuki headquarters early tomorrow."

Itachi informed before going to the bathroom. Sakura walked over to the window and pulled the drapes slightly apart. It was pitch black outside.

Sakura closed the drapes again and looked around the room and came to the conclusion that ….

'…there is only one bed.' Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

'I am for sure NOT going to sleep on the floor and if I know Itachi neither will he so that leaves only one option, sleep beside Itachi.' Sakura groaned.

'Can't anything go my way for once? Well Itachi has his honour so he won't try anything, I think.' Sakura decided to sleep in the bed so she took of her upper yukata leaving her in her under yukata. She then sat down on the right side of the bed and removed her ribbon, making her hair spill out over her shoulders and a little over the bed. She was combing it with her fingers when the bathroom door opened and reviled a shirtless Itachi, he walked ovet to the other side of the bed. When Sakura was satisfied with her hair she laid down with her back facing him. She felt his questioning gaze on her.

"Don't get any ideas. I just want to get a good night sleep, but let me warn you that if you try anything you will get two pairs of black eyes instead of one." Sakura then drew the blanket up to her nose and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift when Itachi sat down and heard the rustling of sheets before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the middle of the night Itachi woke up feeling something warm against his chest. (**A/N: **He is a light sleeper.) He looked down and saw Sakura. She had cuddled up to him in her sleep. He couldn't help but smirk.

'Who said **I** should leave her alone?' He then noticed how cold she was. So he took their blankets and wrapped them over the both of them before placing his arms around her small frame to keep her warm.

'Why does she feel so right in my arms?' He wondered before he fell into a light slumber.

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is up!

Thank you for all the reviews thank you, thank you, thank you I WUV U ALL!!

I know that last part was kinda cheesy but I couldn't help myself. xD

I still haven't decide if I will change the rating to M but if I do I will clearly mark the M parts so those who don't want to read it can skip it, k'?

I got a review from Icecream Skittles Addict saying she/he would like me to write the next chapter to his/her birthday on the 30th, of course I couldn't say no so here you go Icecream Skittles Addict and happy birthday:D.

I have gotten much good feedback and questions and I am soo happy xD!

So here to answer your questions:

**XXfirefoxXX: ** Thank you, I am glad you like it :D

**Otaku Addicted Dweeb: **Well I guess it kinda' was an early Christmas present :D

**The Assassin of the Night : **I thought about giving him four legs at first but I then changed it because he has such a huge body so I thought he might need a couple of more legs… :)

**softball91: **Well the prison mansion is like a total secret, hidden place whom not even Sakura who was first captain in command had seen before, so the people of Konoha didn't know anything about the place and those Anbu's who were at the mansion didn't know what had happened in Konoha, I hope it answers your question and thank you for your comments, they mean a lot :D

**shadow miko: **Thank you!

**ShiokuXRose: **Thank you!

And I wanna wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR… (again xP)…


	7. Arriving at the Akatsuki headquarters

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

Sakura woke up the next morning after a good nights sleep.

'I haven't slept that good in ages.' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes and came face to face with a firm chest.

'Wait! Chest?' Sakura thought. She noticed it was Itachi holding her and Sakura had her arms wrapped around his torso and their legs were entangled. Sakura immediately removed her arms and moved away from his as much as possible in his firm grip.

'I must've moved closer to him in my sleep. Crap!'

"So you're awake."

Sakura looked up and looked right into onyx eyes filled with amusement.

"Hai I am, now could you please let me go?" Sakura asked.

"No." Itachi answered simply.

"And why not?" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

"I have been thinking about that jutsu you performed yesterday and noticed that it didn't match with what I saw earlier." Itachi said thoughtfully

'Damn!' Sakura mentally cursed.

"So that means you lied and I will have to punish you accordingly." Itachi continued. Before Sakura had a chance to say anything Itachi had her pinned to the bed and was kissing her. Sakura gasped which Itachi took advantage of and deepened the kiss.

'She tastes like ripe strawberries.' Itachi thought to himself.

When they broke apart they were both panting hard.

"How did you really do it? And I want the truth this time." Itachi asked after a while.

Sakura debated what to do in her mind.

'Tell him what happened and most likely get my soul sucked out or lie to him and threaten to be raped.' But then Sakura remembered something Ryuu had once told her. Sakura looked Itachi straight in the eyes as she answered.

"I borrowed it."

"From whom?" Itachi asked.

"From the creature that lives inside me." Sakura clarified

"Which one of the tailed beast do you have?" Itachi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't have a tailed beast. My creature is older, wiser and stronger."

"What kind of creature do you inhabit?" Itachi asked.

"A dragon."

Itachi seemed to see deep in thought.

"If you are thinking about removing the creature from me it won't work." Sakura said. Itachi looked at Sakura.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We share a soul. If you separate us we will both die because one cannot live with half a soul." Sakura explained.

Itachi thought about the new information. Then suddenly he made her look at him and he kissed her roughly. When they broke apart Itachi lowered his mouth to her ear.

"If you ever lie to me again I will not just kiss you." He nibbled her ear before he released her and went into the bathroom. Sakura licked her dry lips. They still had his taste of mint on them. Sakura got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it letting the cool breeze sweep inside. The sun had not risen jet so it was pretty dark outside.

'**Sakura.'**

'Ryuu! How are you feeling?' Sakura asked.

'**Better, but it'll still take a day or to for me to fully recover.'**

Sakura nodded.

'**While I was resting did something happen?'**

Sakura sighed.

'Itachi found out I was lying so I told him about you, but I also told him that if we are separated that then we will both die.' Sakura said.

'**That is true.'**

Sakura was quiet for a while.

'Ryuu, when we fused you said that I could only use my powers for good, but what counts as good a deed and a bad? And if I were to join say Akatsuki what would happen to you, me, us?' Sakura asked.

'**There are deeds like healing that are a good deed no matter who you heal or what the one you heal has done. As for killing, well sometimes you must take a life in order to save many more, but I think I know you good enough to say that you would never kill just for the fun of it, if you kill you would do it in order to protect the ones you love and cherish. **

**And to answer your second question; first of all much has changed since we fused; Sasuke came back and your friends and loved ones betrayed you and left you alone, you have endured things that no one should ever have to go through and the elements and I only want to see you happy and we will stay with you no matter what.'**

The wind blew around her softly, whispering words of love, a few birds started singing the most beautiful melody, Sakura opened her eyes and saw the sun rising in the most beautiful colours; deep red, soft pink and strong orange, water started falling from the clear sky and when the rays from the rising sun hit them it made them sparkle making it look like diamonds falling from the sky. Sakura knew what was happening; the elements were, in their own way, telling Sakura that they cared for her and her happiness. Sakura smiled ,a real smile.

'That was all I needed to know, arigato (thank you).'

** Itachi's POV **

I stepped out of the bathroom after a shower and looked around the room for Sakura. I found her staring out the window with soft eyes and a small smile gracing her pink lips. The wind blew around her making her pink locks fly around her. She turned towards me with those spectacular green orbs. She looked at me for a moment before she turned her gaze back outside for a couple of minutes before she closed the window and walked past me into the bathroom.

** Normal POV **

Sakura locked the bathroom door and turned around and saw a black, thick winter kimono with red flowers embroidered on the bottom and a red obi to go with it.

Sakura took a quick shower before putting it on. She let her hair hang loose around her.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Itachi waiting, clad in his Akatsuki cloak. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. His hand started glowing a dark blue colour. When he removed his Sakura pulled down a bit of her kimono to see what he had done and saw that a dark blue crescent moon had appeared on her shoulder.

"The Tsukikage seal" (Tsukikage moonlight) She whispered.

"So you've heard about it. Then you probably know what it does?" Itachi said. Sakura pulled her kimono back up.

"The Tsukikage seal won't affect the victim in anyway as long as he/she stays near the caster, but as soon as the victim moves a certain distance away from the caster the seal will activate and drain all his/her chakra, as well as render him/her immobile and let him/her experience great pain. The only way to break the seal is for the caster to release it."

Itachi nodded.

"In your case; as soon as you are three miles away from me it will activate. Now pack your things" He said handing her a bag and a plain black cloak. Sakura took the bag and put her kimono inside and put on her cloak and discreetly put her flute in a pocket on the inside. She then followed Itachi out of the room and outside where Kisame, Zetsu and Koichi were waiting.

"Let's go." Itachi said before jumping into the trees, the others following close behind. They travelled at a fast pace and after five hours of intense running they reached Snow country where they would rest for the night. They set up three tents to sleep in. They then proceeded to make food.

"I'll go after firewood." Zetsu said.

"I'll help." Sakura said following Zetsu into the forest. Sakura wanted to get away from camp, even just for a couple of minutes, to avoid the intense gazes Koichi hand been sending her ever since they had left the Akatsuki hide-out.

While they were picking up fallen branches and sticks from the ground Sakura decided to try to start a conversation.

"So Zetsu-san, from which country do you come from?"

"Grass and you?"

"Fire, Konoha to be exact."

"You know the Kyuubi then?"

"Hai, he is my best friend, or at least he was." Sakura added the last part sadly.

"What do you mean?" Zetsu asked.

"Well I'm not sure anymore, I haven't seen him since the whole thing about me betraying Konoha and that was two month's ago."

"Sou ka (I see)"

"Well enough about me, which village did you live in, in Grass?"

"I never lived in a village, I lived in the forest."

"Why?" Zetsu was quiet for a while.

"I was left in the forest to die when I was born. An old woman, who lived separated from the village I was born in, took pity on me and took me into her home and raised me." Zetsu told her.

"But why did they throw you out?" Sakura asked.

"Because of my appearance I guess." Zetsu said shrugging.

"That is no reason for murder!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Anyway the old woman taught me how to fight and how to live on what the forest provided for you, she became my family. She died when I was ten."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in Akatsuki."

"After her death I came in contact with my dark side. We started training intently. Four years later we returned to my birth village and killed all the villagers there." Sakura only nodded and continued gathering firewood. Zetsu was a little surprised by her reaction or lack there of.

"You're not disturbed by it?" Zetsu asked. Sakura looked at him.

"Well it's not perhaps how I would've handled it but I can understand what you must've felt to drive you to do what you did."

"And what would that have been?" Zetsu asked.

"Hate, betrayal and sorrow, confusion" Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why sorrow and confusion?"

"Well sorrow because they didn't even give you a chance, they just judged you by your appearance and not by the whom you were and confusion because you didn't understand what you had done to deserve such treatment." Sakura replayed calmly. Zetsu only gave a small smile.

They went back to camp when they had enough firewood but also with a new gained respect for each other. They cooked the deer Koichi had gotten and ate in silence. When Sakura had eaten, she asked if she could go for a walk. Itachi nodded knowing she wouldn't and couldn't escape.

Sakura walked around admiring the snow covered landscape.

'I have always liked the snow although it never snowed in Konoha.' Sakura thought.

After a while of walking she came to a lake. It was covered by a thick layer of ice. Sakura put a foot carefully onto the ice to see if it was strong enough. When the ice didn't break she put her other foot onto it and walked over to the middle of the lake. Small snowflakes started to fall to create a new cover of pearl white snow. A cold gust of wind swept by and Sakura drew her cloak tighter around her. That was when she noticed something hard in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it was her flute. A warm smile graced her lips

'I remember when I found my first flute. '

'**Tell me.'**

'I was six and I was playing on the attic with my doll, Satsu, when a small, old wooden box in the corner of the room caught my attention. I walked over to it and opened it and saw a beautiful brown flute there. I ran down the stairs and showed it to oto-san who told me it was his old flute he had used to play on as a child. I begged him to teach me and he did. It didn't take long for me to become pretty good.'

'**Why don't you play?'** Ryuu asked. Sakura smiled.

'For old times sake.' She put the flute to her lips and started playing a soft melody. (**A/N:** the melody she is playing is vampire princess Miyu – melody of sorrow.) As she played the snow started to dance around her in a secret dance.

Back at camp

Itachi was watching Kisame and Zetsu playing cards while he was sitting by a tree.

'Sakura has been gone for quite a while now.' Itachi stated in his mind. That was when he heard a soft melody, brought by the wind. Itachi decided to go look what it was since he had nothing better to do. He stood up and followed the sound to a frozen lake, where it was the strongest that was when he saw Sakura standing there in the middle of the lake, playing on a flute. The snow blowing around her as if to make a barrier that would shield her from the world and all the pain it brought. Itachi stood there, just listening to the beautiful but sad melody.

When the melody ended Sakura opened her closed eyes and saw Itachi by the shore. They stared into each others eyes, neither one of them saying anything. Then without a word Itachi turned around and left, silently telling her to follow him.

'Why does my heart flutter every time he looks at me, holds me?' Sakura shook those thoughts aside and put away her flute before following Itachi.

When Sakura came back to camp she noticed they had started to choose who they were going to share tents with.

"Kisame will sleep alone because of his size. Who will share with Sakura?" Zetsu asked.

"I can sleep with Sakura." Koichi said with a small smile.

"She will sleep with me." Itachi said. Koichi shot a glare towards Itachi.

"So that means Zetsu and Koichi will share." Kisame stated and so they all went to their tents. Sakura took of her cloak, leaving her kimono on, and the got under the blanket of the futon. Itachi followed suit. They would share a futon because it would be easier to keep warm. Itachi pulled Sakura to him so her back was against his chest, Sakura knew it was because of warmth but she couldn't help but feel secure and content in his arms. Itachi drew in her sent of cherry blossoms and rain (**A/N: **You know that smell in the air after the rain?!) and then he did what he never did he relaxed, he turned off his sharingan, let his muscles rest and his mind become blank. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw the beige tent cloth. It was still pretty dark outside. Sakura still had Itachi's arms around her waist. She turned around in his embrace and looked at Itachi's sleeping face.

'He looks so peaceful. No one could ever believe he was a cold hearted killer by looking at him now.' Sakura saw a strand of his ebony black hair covering his face so she gently pushed it away.

'I'm surprised he didn't wake up.' Sakura thought as her eyelids started to grow heavy and soon she was asleep again.

When her breaths became calm and even, indicating she was asleep, Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping kunochi in his arms. He gently stroked her milky white cheek, and was surprised of how soft it was. He the got out of bed, put on his cloak and stepped outside into the cold air.

'Why do I feel so comfortable around her? And every time she shows one of her rare smiles she lights up the darkness within me and makes me feel warm?' Itachi pushed those thoughts away.

'Showing feelings is a weakness and I won't be weak.' Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts when Kisame stepped out of his tent.

"Morning Itachi-san." Kisame greeted.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only replay.

"We reach the HQ (Headquarters) today." Kisame said while starting to make a fire. Itachi didn't say anything as he went to the forest to hunt some breakfast.

Sakura woke up about an hour later to the smell of food. She got up and put on her cloak before she went outside. The wind blew softly against her skin as if to say 'Good morning.' Sakura smiled slightly. She walked over to the fire were the others were seated. Kisame offered her some meat which she gladly accepted.

"We leave in an hour." Itachi informed. The rest of the meal they all ate in silence.

When everybody had eaten they started to take down the tents.

While they were taking down the tents Sakura cast a glance towards Kisame and saw that he didn't use his left hand as much as his right.

'He must've injured it someway.'

Sakura discreetly went over to Kisame.

"Kisame are you injured." Sakura asked.

"I just burned myself while cooking the food, no biggie." Kisame said giving Sakura a reassuring grin. Sakura shook her head and walked over to Kisame, while making some hand seals, and put a hand over the burnt skin, it healed within seconds.

"Better, ne?" Sakura asked giving a small smile. Kisame smiled back.

"Arigato."

"No problem." Sakura said. They then quickly took down the tents and destroyed any signs of that anyone had been here.

They travelled through Rain and Thunder country until they reached Water country were the Akatsuki HQ were located.

Late in the afternoon and eight hours later they came to a thick forest. Sakura noticed they had passed through a barrier so she asked Kisame, who was running beside her, about it.

"The Akatsuki HQ is protected by and invisibility barrier that makes it impossible to see if not within a radius of 6 miles and if any unwanted guests come inside the barrier they will probably be killed by the Akatsuki members that are always patrolling the area." Sakura nodded. She had to admit it was clever. Sakura looked around the forest as they were running through it, suddenly she thought she saw a nin, but the next time she looked, there was nothing there. Sakura shook her head.

'I must be imagining things.' She thought as they leaped into an opening. There on a cliff over looking the sea stood a castle-like building with white walls and dark blue roofs and at least ten stories high. When they reached the main entrance they were greeted by two Akatsuki's that Sakura recognized as Hidan and Kakuzu from the files she had read about Akatsuki as an Anbu.

"Leader wants to see you after you have brought your things to your rooms." Hidan informed. They all nodded, except Sakura, and went inside. They walked through a big room that was probably something like the living room before they came to a long hallway with doors on both sides.

'I guess this is where the Akatsuki members rest.' Sakura thought. Kisame, Koichi and Zetsu stopped by the doors to their rooms and went inside but Sakura and Itachi continued down the hall until they came to a room separated from the rest. Itachi put his hand onto the door knob and poured some chakra into it. A 'click' sound was heard and the door opened. This room was exactly like the one at the hide-out, except this one was much bigger, maybe double the size. Sakura noticed some kimonos and other things on the bed.

"Those are yours" Itachi said knowing what she was looking at.

"There is some room inside the dresser, you can put them there." He said before he left. Sakura put down her bag and stretched.

'I need to change to something thinner this kimono is too thick.' Sakura walked over to the bed and looked at the five different kimonos. (**A/N:** I will make a little list of how the kimonos look so it'll be easier to read.)

First: dark purple with pink sakura-petals over to kimono and a matching pink obi.

Second: red with a black dragon embroidered that started at her right chest (the head), over her shoulder and down the back and coming up on the left side (tail) and a black obi to go with it

Third: forest green with yellow, orange and light green leaves and a yellow obi.

Forth: pearl white with gold coloured roses and dark green leaves and a matching green obi.

Fifth: dark blue with white, silver, light blue and light purple butterflies and a silver obi to match

(**Note:** all the kimonos reach the floor!)

There were also two white sleeping yukatas, a brush, some undergarments (**A/N:** hey we all need that! Oh and they were nothing special!)

and some accessories:

many different flowers for decoration.

a pair of hair pins

ribbons in many different colours

a mahogany comb with flowers and butterflies carved onto it.

'He must've spent a fortune on this.' Sakura thought.

'But then again this is Itachi we are talking about so in that case he probably got these things in exchange for the shop owner's life.'

She picked up the dark purple kimono and some other things before going into the bathroom. The bathroom was also bigger. It had a shower, a tub and a cabin, probably for towels, sink and toilet.

'I think I'll take a bath.' Sakura thought as she filled the tub with warm water. An hour later she got out after washing her hair and body and put on her kimono. She put her hair in a bun and some sakura-petals (**A/N:** who says you can't be a captive and not look good?!) Sakura then stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Itachi still hadn't returned Sakura took advantage of this and bit her thumb and did some seals.

'Kochiyose No jutsu!' and four small dragons appeared. (**A/N:** Look in ch. 3 if you don't remember how they looked)

They were all a fiery red but they had different colours on their manes and eyes.

"Haku, Genji, Aka, Shi it has been a while." Sakura said with a smile.

Haku had grey eyes and mane

Genji had blue eyes and mane

Aka had golden eyes and mane

Shi had black eyes and mane.

They all came over to her and stroke their body against her legs.

"I need you all to go check the area around this building." Sakura said.

'What is it that concerns you?' Aka asked.

"I thought I saw a nin hiding. Please rapport to me if you find something."

'Hai.' They said in unison and then they disappeared. Sakura then put her kimonos into the dresser and now she had nothing to do….

'I'm bored. I could go check put this place.' Sakura thought and did some seals and teleported outside to a garden. It had a small lake in the middle and a bridge to the other side where seven big cherry blossom trees bloomed side by side. There were also different kinds of flowers on different places in the garden. Some willows grew by the lake, their branches bathing in the lakes pure water. The garden was truly beautiful.

'Who knew Akatsuki had taste?' Sakura thought with a smile on her face but she was jerked out of her thoughts when a crashing sound was heard from above. Sakura looked up and saw a small boy fly out from a window from the fifth floor.

Sakura jumped up and caught him. He had beautiful blond hair. Sakura scanned his body and saw that he had a hole through his stomach as well as numerous scratches and bruises from falling through the window. Sakura furrowed her eyes in worry.

'If I don't help him he will die.' She quickly sat down on the ground and put him in front of her. She did some hand seals and her hands started glow green. She lowered her hands to his stomach and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was getting better.

'I wonder what happened to him?' Sakura thought but was answered when the door to the garden swung open to revile Koichi.

"Get away from the brat!" He said in a voice full of hatred.

"No, I won't!" Sakura said as she stood in front of him protectively. He walked over to stand a couple of feet away from her.

"Get away from him." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do I have to spell it for you? No I won't!" Sakura said. Koichi un-sheeted his katana and was just about to charge when a voice stopped him.

"Koichi! That's enough!" Sakura and Koichi looked towards the sound and saw the Akatsuki members Sakura recognized as Deidara and Sasori (**A/N: **Sakura has not met Sasori before, well maybe as an Anbu but not as in the series.)

Koichi sent a cold glare towards Sakura, which she gladly returned, before he sheeted his katana again.

"You'll pay for this." He said before he walked past Deidara and Sasori back inside. Sakura turned her attention back to the boy when she noticed he started to wake up. He opened his deep brown eyes and looked around before settling on Sakura.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked her voice filled with concern. The small boy, who could have been no more then five, blinked a couple of times before asking:

"Are you an angel?" Sakura laughed.

"No, I'm not. My name is Sakura and I'm a kunochi. What's your name?"

"Kenji" He replayed shyly.

'He is soo kawaii!' she thought

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked kindly. Suddenly Kenji started to panic.

"Where is my kaa-san?" Sakura could clearly see fear in his eyes.

"I don't know. Please tell me what happened." Sakura said.

"A scary man tried to hurt my kaa-san and I tried to stop him snob but he hit me with something shiny in my tummy and snob and then I don't remember." He finished with tears streaming down his face. Sakura lifted him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his now shaking body and let him cry into her chest while she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's alright, shh, don't cry." Sakura soothed while rocking him back and forth, but he just kept crying. An idea came to her mind as she did some seals with her one hand and five dolphins formed in the water of the lake. Kenji lifted his head and whipped his eyes and watched with awe as they played and danced. Then a female voice could be heard.

"Kenji! Kenji honey where are you?"

"Kaa-san! I'm here!" Kenji shouted. A young woman in her late twenty's came running around the corner. She had blond hair and sky blue eyes dressed in a simple brown kimono. She ran to Sakura and took Kenji from her arms into her own.

"Oh Kenji! I was so worried!" She said while hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright? I saw you getting hit by Koichi-sans 'Dragon orb'" She asked while checking him for any injuries.

"Kaa-san I'm fine. Nee-san (big sister) made the owy go away!" Kenji said pointing at Sakura who sat still and watched them, smiling. The woman looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Arigato, domo arigato gozaimasu (thank you so very much)" she said bowing low. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture for her to rise.

"I'm glad I could help."

"May I ask your name?" The woman asked looking up.

"Sakura Haruno, and you?"

"Shimimori, Rin Shimimori."

"Nice to meet you Rin-san." Sakura said giving a bright smile.

"Please, call me Rin."

"Rin, may I ask what happened between you and Koichi?" Rin's face saddened. Sakura turned her attention to Kenji.

"Kenji-chan, why don't you go look at the dolphins by the bridge?" Kenji nodded viciously and ran away.

"Please tell me." Sakura said to Rin.

"He tried to 'feel me up'."

"Has he done it before?" Sakura asked. Rin slowly nodded her head.

"I come here every month to get the laundry from the Akatsuki and every time he tries to."

"Have you told anyone?" Sakura asked. Rin shook her head.

"Who would I tell? My parents are dead and my husband, Kenji's father, died when Kenji was two, three years ago." Sakura was quiet for a while, thinking. Then suddenly she got up and walked over the bridge to the cherry blossom trees and took two petals and then walked back to where Rin was waiting. She did some seals and the petals started glowing a gold colour. When she was finished the petals had hardened. Sakura took two strings and tied the petals to them so they became like two necklaces she then gave them to Rin.

"Give one to Kenji and take the other one. I put a jutsu on them so when you wear them people who mean you harm won't be able to touch you because a barrier will form around you." Sakura explained. Rin nodded.

"Kenji! Come here for a moment." Rin called. When he did she put the necklace on him.

"Never take it off Kenji, it'll protect you." Rin said as she tied the other necklace around her own neck. Kenji nodded and Rin got up and took him by the hand.

"We must leave now. Arigato, you have done so much for us although you don't even know us." Sakura smiled.

"Your welcome." Sakura felt Kenji tug at her sleeve so she bent down in front of him. He hugged Sakura tightly.

"Arigato nee-san." He whispered. Sakura hugged him back.

"Your welcome. Now be a good boy." Sakura whispered back and then watched their retreating backs. Then she remembered Deidara and Sasori. She turned around and saw that they were still there. She bowed low.

"Arigato Deidara-san, Sasori-san." Sasori merely nodded his head while Deidara gave a huge grin.

"No problem." Sakura smiled.

'He reminds me of Naruto.'

They walked over to Sakura.

"So since you know our names I think it's only fair you tell us yours, un." Deidara said still grinning.

"Sakura Haruno."

"So, Sakura, what are you doing here at the Akatsuki HQ, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'm a captive."

"Who is your captor?" Sasori now asked.

"The man who is standing behind be." Sakura said casually. Sasori and Deidara looked behind Sakura and saw Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san." Deidara stuttered. Itachi shot Deidara and Sasori a glare that said 'piss off, or else'. They quickly obeyed.

"Well bye Sakura, yeah." Deidara said before he and Sasori disappeared in a 'puff' of smoke. Sakura turned around and came face to face with an angry Uchiha. Wordlessly Itachi teleported them back to his room. When they came inside Itachi leaned onto the door while Sakura sat down on the bed. She knew why he was angry.

"I just wanted to take a look around." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"I never gave you permission to do so." Itachi said in a cold voice.

"Must I ask you permission for everything?" Sakura asked. In a flash Itachi stood in front of her.

"Hai you do because you are my captive and you should act like one."

"Well I never asked to become a captive in the first place." Sakura said standing up, now angry.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are." Itachi replayed.

"In that case THIS captive is going to leave!" Sakura said disappearing in a swirl of sakura-petals.

'Damn!' Itachi teleported to where he last had felt her chakra.

**Sakura**

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree, away from the HQ.

'Damn, cold hearted jerk!' Sakura screamed inside her head.

'I have to find a way to break this stupid seal before Itachi finds me.' Too late. Sakura was suddenly pinned to a tree by her hands. Sakura looked up and green me red.

"Let me go!" Sakura said venomously. Suddenly Itachi's lips came crashing down on hers, kissing her roughly. He removed the ribbon holding her long hair tied, now making it spill out behind her, Itachi then buried his hand in her hair pulling her towards him. Itachi broke the kiss when they were out of oxygen, both panting hard.

"No I won't. You are my captive and you won't leave until I give you permission to do so." He said. Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't know why but hearing him say that she was just a captive made heart ace. Sakura felt herself become teleported back to 'their' room. As soon as they were inside Sakura pulled away from him, having her back facing him. She heard him leave. Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

'Why do I care that I'm only a captive to him, what did I expect? He doesn't mean anything to me either.' Sakura suddenly felt so tired so she changed to one of her sleeping yukatas and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Itachi entered the room a while later finding Sakura asleep so he removed his shirt and cloak, leaving him in only his pants, and then also went to bed.

Dream sequence

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a room, lit by candles. She was lying on a bed. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke by the bed with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he was on top of her, kissing her. She tried to push him of but she couldn't move. He started to undress her and….

End of dream sequence

Sakura woke up with a startle. She was panting hard and was drenched in sweat. She looked around and saw that she saw still at the Akatsuki HQ.

'It was just a dream.' Sakura thought as she put a hand to her head. She glanced to her side and saw Itachi sleeping. Sakura pulled of the covers and walked over to the window. She drew apart the thick, red drapes to revealing a beautiful full moon.

'Why did I dream that?' Sakura thought as she looked at the moon while gripping her oka-sans necklace firmly.

'Oka-san, I wonder. If you and oto-san hadn't died would I be here right now?' Sakura thought while a single tear ran down her cheek, only to be whipped away by a warm hand. She looked up and saw Itachi standing beside her, looking at her with his onyx eyes.

**Itachi**

Itachi woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He thought it was unusually bright so he looked towards the window and there he saw her, staring out through the window. The moonlight giving her an eternal look. He got up and walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice, for she just kept staring out, holding something in her closed fist. He saw a tear run down her face.

'What is she thinking about?' he asked himself. He reached our and gently whipped the tear away. She turned towards him and his eyes slightly widened.

Her eyes, they seemed to be holding all the sadness in the world.

They stared into each others eyes for a while before Itachi broke the silence.

"You should come back to bed and get some sleep." He said turning around and walking back to the bed. Sakura felt the urge to sigh. First he acted like he cared and the next he was back to his cold demeanour. Not in the mood for arguing she took one last glance at the moon before closing the drapes again and going back to bed. When she had just lied down she felt herself be pulled into a firm chest. She looked up at Itachi questionably.

"So you won't disturb me in my sleep anymore." Was his replay. Sakura 'humpfed' and tried to move away only to have his grip tighten. Sakura sighed in defeat and closed her eyes his scent of cinnamon and pine trees invading her senses and soon she drifted of into sleep in the arms of Itachi.

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is up. Phew I'm beat! This chappie became longer then what I first thought, but hey you're worth it for being such great reviewers!

This chapter contains much Sakura/Itachi fluffiness so for all you Ita/Sak fans here ya' go! Many things have happened since my last chappie:

As some of you may have noticed I have changed my name from Sakura 0777 to **Wounded Angel**.

Oh, and I have noticed that many people have put me or my story (or both) on the alert list or favourites (or both) and I just want to say thank you! It's such an honour. **bows deep**

Once again I have gotten so many reviews and so many questions I'M SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU!!! **smoothers you all with hugs. **XD

And now to answer the questions:

**SweetAssassin** Yeah I know… muhahaha  
**XXfirefoxXX** thank you:)  
**shadow miko** thank you:)

**Aisu Tenshi** yeah I know xD

**ShiokuXRose** well I have about five other stories on my mind, but I don't know if I'll add them now or later, but I will definitely add more stories!

**softball91** well I actually believe that Kisame is a nice guy it's just that big sword and freaky appearance that make you believe he's mean and he was also nice because I wanted to make him so :) well about that good power thingy I hope that my answer in the question clears that up :)

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona** Exactly! xD

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake:** Big YAY!! xP

**Icecream Skittles Addict**I thought that you were a she but I wasn't sure so…

I don't know what's wrong but your reviews don't come to my e-mail anymore so if I have not answered someone's question please feel free to write it directly to my e-mail: and I will answer it in my next chappie!

Now you see that shiny button at the end of the page? Push it and review!!!

I can't wait to read your reviews! xD

**Wounded Angel.**


	8. New home

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu'**

'_dragons talking'_

The sun rose above the tree tops and let its golden rays grace the world with their warm light. Sakura was awakened by the warm rays hitting her closed eyelids. Sakura opened her eyes and found Itachi still holding onto her waist.

'I need to shower, but how can I get out of bed without waking him?' Sakura pondered. She slowly pried his arms away so she could move to the edge of the bed.

'Phew made it!' But her moment of victory was cut short when a voice spoke:

"Where are you going?"

Sakura looked towards Itachi and saw him propped up on his elbow looking at her.

"I was going to take a shower." Sakura answered rather coldly, still a little angry at him. Sakura stood up and made a move towards the bathroom but was pulled back onto the bed.

"You can do that later." Itachi said calmly wrapping his arms tightly around her waist again.

"Hey! Who are you to decide that?" Sakura exclaimed angrily while trying to get out of his hold. Itachi just closed his eyes and buried his nose in the crock of her neck. Sakura stiffened slightly, but didn't stop her struggling.

"Be quiet and lay still if you don't want to get 'punished' again."

Sakura immediately stopped moving and became quiet. She knew that he_ would_ do it. Itachi smirked at this. They both lied there silently drifting off into sleep once again.

**Later that morning**

Sakura woke up a couple of hours later finding Itachi still sleeping.

'This time I won't fail.'

Sakura did some hand seals and switched places with one of her clones. She walked over to the dresser and took out her red kimono with the dragon embroidered onto it, some accessories and other necessities before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing into the kimono. When she walked back inside the room she found Itachi fully clothed on the neatly made bed reading a scroll, no sign of her clone. Sakura ignored him and took her brush and sat down on the windowsill staring out through the open window. As she was brushing her hair she heard a faint chirping. She stopped and looked down and saw a small nightingale lie in the drainpipe (**A/N: **I don't know if that's the right name but… xP)

"Poor thing…" Sakura whispered. She gently took it into her hands and noticed that it had a broken wing. Sakura gathered some chakra into her hand and healed the fracture. As soon as it was healed it started flying above Sakura chirping happily. Sakura couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Itachi looked up from his scroll at Sakura at the sound of her melodic laughter. He saw a small bird land on her outstretched finger.

Sakura petted the small bird softly.

"Fly away, far away." Sakura whispered to the small nightingale, giving it a small kiss before it flew away. Sakura followed it with her gaze until she could no longer see it. With a sad smile Sakura closed the window and turned around only to run into Itachi. She made a move to step away but he grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, but not so hard that he was hurting her.

"What's bothering you?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Nothing." Sakura answered simply and tried to jerk her hand out from his firm grip but it only resulted in him tightening his hold. Itachi spun her around so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Don't lie. I know when you do." Sakura averted her gaze.

She refused to admit that his words had hurt her deeply yesterday, but he is stubborn and wont give up that easily.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Itachi-san, Leader wants to see the girl." A voice said from the other side of the door. Itachi held onto Sakura a little while longer before he let her go and opened the door. Sakura followed Itachi, walking a couple of steps behind him through the familiar dark hallway to a pair of double doors. Itachi opened the door without knocking and walked inside. It was a big room lit by candles. On either sides of the room sat at least 50 Akatsuki-members, clad in the familiar cloaks. Sakura recognized Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Koichi from the crowd.

At the other end of the room sat a grey haired man. He had red eyes (A/N: NOT sharingan) and his grey hair was cut short. He seemed to be in his forties.

'That must be Leader.' Sakura thought.

When the door closed Leader looked up from the papers on his desk and straight at Sakura and Itachi, who were approaching him. Itachi sat down on the floor next to Kisame, who was sitting near the Leader, while Sakura stood in front of him.

"Haruno Sakura I presume?" Leader asked in a deep voice.

"Hai." Sakura answered calmly.

"I have heard a lot about you." He said. Sakura didn't answer.

Leader opened one of the files that lied on his desk and started reading aloud:

"Sakura Haruno. Trained under the Godaime, Tsunade, and the copy-nin Kakashi Hatake. Team-mate of the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto Uzumaki and the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha." Leader paused for a moment before he continued:

"First Anbu-captain at the age of 16. Strongest kunochi in Fire country and as of lately a missing-nin." Leader looked up from his papers at Sakura who stood silently in front of him listening with an un-readable expression on her face.

"That's quite a record." He stated and closed the** file**.

"Itachi told me that you also inhabit a creature."

"That is correct."

"Could you show him to us?" He more demanded then asked.

Sakura closed her eyes.

'Are you ok with that?' Sakura asked.

'**Hai.'**

The Akatsuki watched with interest as a blue, transparent dragon appeared and swayed protectively around Sakura with a promise of death in its eyes if anyone dared hurt her. After a while it "melted" back inside her.

"Impressive." Leader said.

"How'd you obtain it?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"_He _was a gift."

Leader raised an elegant eye brow.

"A gift?" Sakura nodded.

"From whom?"

"That is none of your concern." Sakura answered smoothly. Leader gave a small chuckle.

"I believe that you are in no position to deny me answers Sakura-_chan._" He said leaning his head on his folded hands. Suddenly a small red dragon with golden eyes and mane appeared by Sakura. Itachi looked at the small dragon with curiosity.

'What is that and how did it enter without me noticing?'

'Aka. Did you find anything?' Sakura asked. Aka climbed onto her shoulder and Sakura closed her eyes, soon images started flooding her mind, images of nins.

'_They are rough-nins, S-class.'_

'How many?'

'_400-500, possibly more.'_

Sakura inwardly cursed but remained calm on the outside.

'Where are the others?'

'_I ordered them home while I came here to inform you.'_

'Excellent work Aka.'

She opened her eyes and looked directly at Leader who was watching with curiosity.

"You have visitors." Sakura informed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but before Sakura had a chance to answer an Akatsuki-member appeared beside him and whispered something into his ear.

"We have trouble, everyone go outside." Leader commanded.

They nodded and disappeared. Now there was only Sakura, Leader and Itachi left.

Leader got up from his seated position and walked over to Sakura so he stood in front of her.

"How'd you know that there were rough-nins here?"

"Aka told me." Sakura replayed while petting Aka who was lying comfortably around her neck.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Leader said before he teleported outside where the other Akatsuki-members were waiting.

'Thank you for your help.' Sakura said to Aka.

'_It's always a pleasure.'_ Aka said before he disappeared.

"You didn't tell me you could summon dragons." Itachi said as he came to stand beside her.

"You never asked." Sakura said and looked at him.

"Would you have told me if I had?" Itachi questioned.

"Probably not." Sakura said before she did the necessary seals and disappeared in a swirl of sakura-petals. Itachi smirked and followed suit and appeared beside Sakura outside the HQ. He followed the others' gazes to the forest.

In front of them, at the outskirts of the forest, stood the rough-nins.

"What're you doing here?" Leader asked in a serious tone. A man stepped out from the mass of nins. He had brown hair and cold green eyes.

"We're here for the woman." He said pointing at Sakura. Leader glanced at Sakura who remained impassive.

"What do you want her for?" He asked.

"We have been offered big money for her, so give her to us now or you'll all die." The man said with a grin on his face. Leader snorted.

"I don't follow orders from idiots like you." He said.

"Then die." The rough-nin said and as on queue six big snake summonings appeared. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction.

'They can't kill the roughs AND the snakes. One snake is as strong as 10 S-class criminals.'

'**Let's help them.'** Ryuu suggested.

'Hai.'

Sakura bit her thumb and did some hand seals.

"Kochiyose no Jutsu." And six, 12 feet big dragons appeared around Sakura.

'_Mistress, how can we serve you?'_ Aoshi, the "leader" of Sakura's second summoning asked.

'Aoshi, Shinta, Souta, Kohaku, San and Houji I need you to take care of those snakes.' Sakura told them. (A/N: I'll tell you again a little how the dragons look)

Aoshi: fire orange eyes and mane

Shinta: light green eyes and mane

Souta: purple eyes and mane

Kohaku: red eyes and mane

San: yellow eyes and mane

Houji: bronze eyes and mane

They nodded and flew over to the giant snakes. The Akatsuki looked at Sakura with questioning eyes, but Sakura just shrugged.

"Kill those nins." Leader commanded and second's later cries of agony filled the area. The roughs were slaughtered by the Akatsuki. It was clear who was going to win. When the last snake was killed the dragons returned to their mistress' side.

'_Anything else?' _Aoshi asked. Sakura gave a warm smile. Some of the dragons were quite injured.

'Hai. Let me heal your wounds.' Sakura said doing some hand seals and six green chakra balls appeared above each dragon and sunk inside them, instantly healing all their wounds.

'_Thank you mistress.'_ They all said.

'No thank _you_.' Sakura said and walked over to the dragons and stroke each of their manes before they disappeared.

When the dragons had disappeared Sakura noticed that all the rough-nins were killed. Everyone of the Akastuki had some kind of injury, Sakura sighed.

'I'm glad I have such big chakra reserves.' She thought and did a new set of hand seals. She started glowing a light green and suddenly a green wave of chakra shot out from her and flowed out over all the members and healed all their wounds. Some of the Akatsuki nodded their head at Sakura in a 'thank you' gesture then they all teleported back inside. When they were all seated again, except for Sakura, Leader continued his questioning:

"First of all, who gave you Ryuu?"

"He was a gift. That is all I can tell you." Sakura said. Leader sighed in frustration before he proceeded to the next question:

"Why did you help us?"

"The roughs were here for me so I felt responsible." Sakura answered truthfully. Leader nodded.

"What did you do to become able to summon dragons? I have never seen anyone else summon them."

"Dragons are proud creatures and therefore won't let just anyone summon them. To be able summon dragons one most show that they are worthy of it." Sakura explained. Leader nodded again and then was quiet for a while.

"We would like you to join Akatsuki." He then said.

"What would it mean for me?" Sakura asked taken a little aback by the question.

"You would have to give us your loyalty and fight side by side with us."

Sakura was quiet for a while.

'Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go.' Sakura thought.

"I'll join Akatsuki, on one condition." Sakura said.

"And that would be…?" Leader asked.

"That you will stop hunting the tailed beasts."

"And why would we do that?" Leader asked.

"Because I'm much stronger then the beasts." Sakura told him in a serious tone. Leader eyed her wearily

"Prove it." He said.

"Let me fight one of your strongest members. If I win you will stop hunting the beasts."

"And if you lose?"

"Then I will join Akatsuki without protest."

Leader thought about this for a moment.

"Very well, who'll fight her?" Leader asked the members.

"I will." An all too familiar voice said. Leader turned to the one who had spoken.

"As you wish Koichi."

"We will meet at the training grounds in one hour, those who wish may attend." Leader informed before he dismissed them. Sakura walked back to their room to try and find something comfortable to fight in but when she got there she found everything lied out on the bed. A black cross-strap top, a red skirt that came to her middle thighs with slits on both sides and on the front, a pair of black tight shorts, a pair of matching red legwarmers and a pair of black gloves. Sakura changed into her new out-fit and put her hair in a high ponytail. She also found a kunai pouch and leg holster on the bed.

'All I need is a katana.' Sakura thought and did some seals and a katana materialized in her right hand. It had a black sheath with three red strings tied around it and an equally black hilt. Sakura drew her katana. It was beautiful. It had a shining blade with a black dragon carved into the blade looking very much like Ryuu.

'Seijyru (sp?). It has been a long time since I've used it.' Sakura sheathed the sword after a while and glanced at the clock.

'45 minutes left. I think I'll go down to the garden and meditate while I wait.' Sakura decided and transported outside. Sakura appeared on the bridge and walked over to a tree and sat down beneath it and closed her eyes.

'Ryuu could you create a barrier around me while I'm meditating so that I'll be able to go into deep meditation?' Deep meditation was when you went into a deep sleep like state that allowed you to focus your chakra and prepared your body for a fight, but it left you open for attacks. Sakura seldom meditated like this but because it had been such a long time since she had fought she decided to perform it.

'**Of course.'** A light blue bubble surrounded Sakura. If anyone touched it, it would give off a small amount of electricity, not a lethal amount but enough to refrain you from touching it again.

'Arigato Ryuu.' Sakura said before going into deep meditation, becoming

completely oblivious to everything around her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi was walking towards their room to retrieve Sakura. Her fight with Koichi would start in five minutes, but when he entered he found no one. He sensed her chakra in the garden so he went outside. When he came there he found her under a tree, a light blue barrier surrounding her. She was dressed in the clothes he had gotten her. They fitted her perfectly. As he was looking at her she opened those beautiful eyes of hers.

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Is there something you want?" Sakura asked.

"It's time."

Sakura nodded and Ryuu deactivated the barrier and Sakura got up and walked towards the training grounds, Itachi following close by. When the training grounds came into view she saw that many Akatsuki-members had gathered and Koichi at one end of grounds. Itachi leaned onto the house wall while Sakura continued to walk through the crowd. While making her way through she met Deidara.

"Hey Sakura, I want to wish you good luck and be careful, yeah." Deidara said with a little concern in his voice. Sakura gave a meek smile.

"Arigato Deidara."

Sakura walked to stand opposite Koichi. Leader stepped out of the crowd.

"You will fight each other until one of you is knocked unconscious or gives up. No killing, understood?"

"Hai." Sakura and Koichi said in unison.

"Good, now begin." Leader said and stepped back into the crowd. Sakura and Koichi got into stance. No one moved at first but then they charged at each another. A clashing sound was heard when Sakura's kunai and Koichi's katana collided.

"Why don't you give up now? It's not like you'll win anyway." Koichi said. Sakura snorted and pushed Koichi back and did some seals.

'Kagebushin no Jutsu.' And seven Sakura's appeared. They all charged at Koichi with their kunai's. Koichi cut all the Sakura's and every one of them disappeared in a 'puff.'

'She wasn't here.'

Suddenly a hand shoots out from the ground and wrapped around his leg.

'Damn! KAI!' The hand slowly disappeared.

"I'm impressed you broke my genjutsu." Sakura's voice echoed trough the grounds.

"You call that a genjutsu? It was weak. It couldn't do me any harm"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Just then a blinding pain shoots through his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened. Where the hand had gripped his leg was now a big bruise.

"But it was only a genjutsu." Koichi said confused.

"Correct it was a genjutsu, but the genjutsu was so powerful that it literally convinced your brain to copy anything that happened to you within the genjutsu, in this case creating a bruise when I had a hand grip your leg. I could also easily kill you with a genjutsu but refrained from doing so. Very few can do this but it is possible."

'I didn't even know you could do that!' Koichi, as well as many other Akatsuki-members thought. Koichi was pulled out of his thoughts when a wave of shuriken and senbon needles came flying at him. He deflected them with his katana but one needle cut his cheek. He then swiftly turned around to block Sakura's kunai.

'She's fast!' Kochi thought. He noticed that Sakura had jet to use her katana.

"Why haven't you drawn your katana?" Koichi asked.

"I won't have to." Sakura said and suddenly Koichi couldn't move.

"W-what have you done to me?" Koichi demanded.

"Those shuriken and senbon had a paralyzing poison on them. Just a small amount of the poison and you'll be unable to move for the next 24 hours." Sakura said before hitting a pressure point on his neck, making him fall unconscious to the ground. Sakura walked over to Leader.

"Will you stop hunting the tailed beasts now?" Sakura asked.

'She knocked Koichi out, one of the strongest in Akatsuki, in less then 15 minutes!'

"I will stick to my and of the deal." He said and did a simple seal and an Akatsuki cloak and ring appeared in his hand. He gave them to Sakura. She looked at the ring. It had the black kanji 'Midori' (green) written on it with a green back ground.

Sakura slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You have a mission tomorrow. All the information is in here." Leader said as he gave Sakura a scroll.

"Your partners are Deidara and Itachi." He said and turned to walk away but stopped.

"And welcome to Akatsuki."

Sakura bowed slightly

"Arigato." When Sakura stood straight Leader and most of the Akatsuki had left. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Zetsu walked over to her.

"So welcome to Akatsuki, yeah!" Deidara said in his happy tone.

"Arigato." Sakura said smiling.

"Is Koichi going to be alright?" Zetsu asked.

"Not that I really care, he's such an a$$." Sakura gave a small chuckle.

"He'll be fully recovered in one or two days." Zetsu nodded.

"Now, could someone show me around this place?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu said in unison while Sasori just stood silently watching.

"I'll show Sakura-chan around, yeah!" Deidara said.

"No I will!" Zetsu said.

"No I will!" Kisame shouted. Sakura felt the urge to sigh.

"Well all of you could show me around." Sakura said, interrupting their glaring match. They nodded before they started their little tour of Sakura's new home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** YAY CHAPTER 8 IS UP!!!

I want to apologise for taking so long to update, I've been having so many tests. I'll be having free from school in about two weeks so I'll try to update by then or during that week.

**Thanks again all you wonderful people for reviewing and for your support it means a lot!!! I'm so happy!!! xD –smoothers you all with hugs- I WUV U ALL!!!!! 3**

**SpeedDemon315:** thank you for your review

**XXfirefoxXX:** thank you so much:) It means a lot

**ShiokuXRose:** thank you for telling me about the spelling error, appreciate it:)And thank you for the review!!

**SweetAssassin:** thank you for reviewing! glad you like it!

**ItaSaku BanKag:** well I didn't intend it to be but I guess it turned out that way xP thank you for reviewing

**tri17:** thank you for your review. Well I'm not sure jet if Rin and Kenji will return but it is possible and to answer your other question: no Itachi does not know about what Sasuke did to Sakura.

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake:** thank you for your review! Yes we will see naruto again. No I don't mind you adding my story to your C2 on the contrary I'm honoured :)

**GinaCat:** thank you for reviewing!!! xD

**broken.willow:** thank you!!! Your words mean a lot!!

**O.O: **thank you for reviewing!!!

**Anime Angel Goddess:** Thank you for your review:)

**darkangel211101**: Maby a little yeah….. Thank you for your review!!

**Bubbleyum:** I didn't intend to have much Deidara in my story but I'll make a little more for you :)

**BLEACHnarutoINUYASHAluver:** Thank you!!! It' means a lot!!

**cat-with-guns 0.o:** I KNOW!!!! xD thank you for reviewing

I already have the next chappie, all I need is to type it into the computer and get more of your wonderful reviews!!!

So push that little button in the lower left corner and REVIEW!!!!!

**-Wounded angel **


	9. Mission

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu'**

_OoOo Recap oOoO_

"_Now, could someone show me around this place?" Sakura asked._

"_Me!" Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu said in unison while Sasori just stood silently watching. _

"_I'll show Sakura-chan around, yeah!" Deidara said._

"_No I will!" Zetsu said._

"_No I will!" Kisame shouted. Sakura felt the urge to sigh._

"_Well all of you could show me around." Sakura said, interrupting their glaring match. They nodded before they started their little tour of Sakura's new home._

_OoOo End of recap oOoO_

**Two hours later**

After two hours of walking around the compound Sakura was beat. So she said good bye to Deidara and the others and went inside the room and sat down by the small table and began reading the mission-scroll:

Name: Hatashi Yamato

Age: 32

Status: Rough-nin

Mission: Retrieve the 'Black Phoenix scroll' and kill him

Location: Teahouse in Rain

There was also a picture of a man with short black hair and hazel brown eyes.

Sakura recognized the man as one of the most-wanted in the bingo book. He was known for stealing different artefacts and then selling them on the black market.

'So I'll have to disguise myself as a geisha and seduce him into telling me where the scroll is.' Sakura concluded.

She got up and started packing for the mission. Shuriken, senbon needles, kunai's and so on. While she was packing Itachi entered the room and walked over to Sakura so he was standing beside her.

"We never finished our conversation." Itachi stated in his calm, cold voice.

"There is nothing to discuss." Sakura said simply, not even looking at him. Itachi grabbed hold of her hand, preventing her from packing. Sakura looked up at Itachi with a look of annoyance.

"Let go of me." Sakura said irritation evident in her voice.

"Not until you answer my question; what's bothering you?" Itachi asked still holding onto her wrist. Sakura frowned and in one fast move she ripped her hand from his grip and glared at him.

"That is none of your concern." Sakura informed and continued packing. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. No one and I mean no one denied Uchiha Itachi answers. Itachi quick as lightning pushed Sakura onto the bed beside her small bag and placed one hand on each side of her head. Itachi stared into her eyes.

"Now I'll ask you again; what's bothering you?"

'Maybe he does care?' A part of Sakura wished that he did.

"What is it to you what's bothering me?"

"If we are going to be on a mission together I need you to be focused; right now you aren't and that can prove to be fatal." He stated.

'Of course, why did I even expect something else?'

"Well I can assure you that my problems won't affect the mission, so you can relax." Sakura said irritated. Itachi slowly got up from Sakura.

"We have dinner with the rest of the Akatsuki." He informed.

Sakura got up from the bed and followed Itachi out the door. She closed the door behind her and walked down the halls until she came to a big room with a dinner table. The "real" Akatsuki (Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Leader, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame and a woman with hazel brown hair and ocean blue eyes) were seated around a table.

'That woman must be Leaders partner.' Sakura thought as she made her way to one of the two empty seats. She sat down between Zetsu and Deidara and opposite of Kisame.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Deidara greeted her happily.

"Hello Deidara." Sakura retorted with a small smile.

When Sakura was seated a couple of Kage bushin's served the food. The food consisted of a stew, some vegetables and bread. Sakura immediately checked her food for poisoning or drugs, finding none she ended the small jutsu. When she looked up she noticed that everybody was looking at her.

"Habit." Was all she said. They waited for Leader to start eating before they did; it was an act of respect.

While they were eating Deidara decided to try and start a conversation.

"So Sakura-chan; how'd you obtain Ryuu?"

"He came to me in a time of need." Was all Sakura said.

Sasori who had been, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, listening in on their conversation asked.

"How strong is Ryuu?"

"Compared to the Kyuubi?" Sakura questioned. Sasori nodded.

"About three times." She said in a calm voice. Coughs could be heard from people almost choking on their food.

"T-three?" Deidara asked.

"Something like that, hai." Sakura answered truthfully.

"How'd you end up in the prison mansion?" Kisame asked after a while of silence.

"Sasuke Uchiha found out about me inhabiting a 'demon' as they called it and told Tsunade." Sakura explained.

"Why?" Deidara asked not quite understanding what the Uchiha would gain from revealing Sakura. Sakura's face darkened and she clenched her fists tightly under the table. Wordlessly Sakura stood up and rounded the table to the exit, but before leaving she stopped with her back still turned to them.

"He wanted to me to marry him and re-build the Uchiha clan with him and because I refused to do so he thought that if he locked me up in a room, without chakra and being weak, betrayed by my friends and village that I would eventually give in." As Sakura walked out the door she whispered so no one could hear.

"And he almost succeeded." But Itachi heard her and, although he didn't quite understand why, it infuriated him to think that his foolish little brother had almost succeeded to make her his.

Sakura walked outside to the training grounds, she needed to release some steam. She did some seals.

'Aquarium jutsu.' And the training grounds were covered in 10 meter (**A/N:** 33 centimetres equals one feet.) high water. Sakura then did another set of hand seals.

'Kage bushin no Jutsu.' And an exact replica of her appeared on the opposite side of the training grounds. They got into stance. Suddenly they disappeared; you could only hear the sound of kicks and blows being exchanged.

'He took everything away from me!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she dodged a kick to the head.

'My friends, my home everything just so he could get what he wants.' Sakura kneed the clone in the stomach which sent it flying into the house wall.

'I'll never forgive him!'

In the shadows of the surrounding trees Itachi was watching with interest.

'Clever. She uses the pressure of the water to put more strain on her body, giving it a harder and a more effective work-out and then she uses a clone that has little of her own chakra so that it doesn't disappear when hit and it can do jutsus with the chakra it has.'

Sakura's clone got out from the hole in the wall and charge at Sakura, who was still inside the 'aquarium', with the katana it had strapped on the hip.

Sakura waited to the last second before she drew Seijyru and blocked the clones' katana.

Itachi noticed that the katana that the clone used was not the same as the one that Sakura was wielding.

'Usually when you create a clone it gets all the same things that you have, so why does it have different katana?'

Sakura pushed the clone out of the aquarium and jumped after it. The clone twirled around in the air and landed on its feet. Sakura charged at the clone who went into a defensive position. When Sakura was close enough she preformed the 'Dance of the Crescent Moon.' Three shadow clones appeared that attacked along with Sakura in a complicated sword-dancing pattern. The clone was confused and hesitated which led to it getting a sword trough its chest and disappear in a cloud of smoke. The shadow clones disappeared and Sakura sheeted her sword and then released the aquarium jutsu. She sighed.

'I feel much better now.'

'**The Uchiha is here.'** Ryuu said.

'Aa, I noticed.'

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sakura asked her back turned towards Itachi.

Itachi stepped out from the shadows.

"Why didn't your clone have the same katana as you have?" Itachi asked.

"Seijyru is a katana specially made for me. No one else can use it, not even my clones." Sakura said in a calm voice as her hand moved to rest on the handle of Seijyru.

"What happened at the mansion between you and Sasuke?"

Sakura turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Kisame and I saw Sasuke enter the mansion, but he wasn't among those we killed, therefore he must've been with you." Sakura closed her eyes and flashes of that night entered her mind.

"Not that it is any of your business but he tried to rape me." Sakura said in a voice with hidden anger and sorrow before she turned around and walked inside.

She closed the door to their room and leaned against it. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

'Sometimes I wish I could just remove all these memories.'

'**It can be painful to have memories but they also make you who you are.'**

'I know.' Sakura replayed before making her way over to the closet and take out one of her sleeping yukata's and then walk into the bathroom and to take a long, hot shower.

While she was showering events of the day entered her mind.

'Who was the one offering money for me? And who gave to rough nins the knowledge to summon those snakes?' Sakura tried to come up with an answer but didn't find one. She turned of the shower and stepped out and dried herself of and put on the yukata.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she looked out the window and saw that the sun had already set. She opening it and listened to the sounds of the night. It calmed her to listen to the crickets play and the owl's ho-ing (sp?) in the distance.

'Better go to sleep now. We leave early tomorrow.' Sakura thought as she turned around and went to the bed and slipped under the covers and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

∞ A while later ∞

Itachi, who had been making preparations for the mission, came in only to find Sakura fast asleep. He took of his clothes, everything except his sweatpants and his t-shirt, before he climbed onto the bed.

Two hour's later he had still not fallen asleep; he was tired but just couldn't sleep. He lied onto his back and just then he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura fast asleep clutching onto his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer. Almost immediately he felt himself become sleepy.

'Great, we share a bed for three nights and I'm already addicted to her.' He thought before he fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day they left for Rain country. They travelled all day, Deidara and Sakura discussing everything between heaven and earth and finding that they had much in common. Sakura didn't remember sleeping in Itachi's embrace for he had left before she woke up.

"Do you ever miss your family back in Konoha?" Deidara asked. Sakura's face saddened.

"I don't have a family anymore." She said softly.

"How come?" Deidara asked carefully. Sakura took a deep breath.

"When I was 15 I and my parents were assigned on a mission to retrieve a scroll that some mist-nins had stolen. We got the scroll back, everything had gone smoothly, but what we didn't count on was that the mist-nins had called for back-up and we were outnumbered. My oto-san and oka-san stayed behind while I went to Konoha for help, but my body couldn't handle the strain and I collapsed about two miles from Konoha." Sakura lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"I survived thanks' to Ryuu but they died." Sakura whispered.

Deidara put a resurging hand on her shoulder making Sakura up at him.

"Gomene (I'm sorry) I shouldn't have asked." He said while smiling sadly.

"It's ok. You didn't know." Sakura said smiling sweetly. Deidara nodded and moved his gaze back ahead. They continued chatting until they reached Rain at nightfall. They didn't enter the town where Yamato was staying jet; they needed to disguise themselves first so they stopped by a stream near the tea house.

Sakura did some seals. When the smoke settled she had black that hair was put up in a complicated bun with pearls and an iris flower to finish it of. Her eyes were now a combination of blue and violet. She wore one of the kimonos she had gotten from Itachi, the one that was dark blue with white, silver, light blue and light purple butterflies and a silver obi to match. Her already pale face was painted even whiter, her lips blood red, some rouge and some mascara and eye liner. Deidara gaped at her while Itachi felt his breath catch in his throat, she was simply stunning.

"Sakura-chan you look beautiful!!" Deidara exclaimed when he got his voice back. Sakura smiled a little.

"Arigato." She then looked at Itachi.

"Are you coming or Deidara?" One would have to stay if something went wrong. In that case the one left behind would have to go back to Leader and rapport it.

"Hn." Was all he said before he did the necessary seals. Sakura's eyes threatened to bulge out. He had his hair in the usual low ponytail, no hitae-atae (sp? forehead protector), his sharingan turned off and he wore a pair of black hakamas (Japanese traditional trousers) and a blue haori (Japanese traditional men's upper kimono) he was really handsome. He offered his arm which Sakura took and they started walking trough the forest to the tea house. While walking something green caught Itachi's eye. He looked down and saw a green stone dangling from Sakura's neck.

"Where'd you get that?" Itachi asked looking straight ahead. Sakura looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"The necklace." Itachi replayed calmly. Sakura took the necklace into her hand and looked at it smiling slightly.

"It belonged to my oka-san; she got it on the day of my birth from my oto-san

Itachi nodded slightly, for some reason he felt relieved knowing that it was from her mother and not another man.

When they reached the tea house they walked inside a room with five other men, including Itachi, and all of them had one or two beautiful geishas by their side. In the back of the room Sakura saw her target. She gracefully and soundlessly made her way to him. He looked at her when she reached his side.

"Good evening Yamato-sama." Sakura said with a bow and a smile.

"Good evening and what may be this beauty's name?" Sakura pretended to blush, although you couldn't see it trough the make up. She sat down on one of the pillows by his side.

"Tomoe. Would you want some sake?" (**A/N:** Tomoe means iris, I think xp)

"Hai." He said and held out his cup. Sakura spotted Itachi from the corner of her eye a couple of feet away.

"So Tomoe, can you sing?"

"Hai and dance."

"Could you give me a demonstration?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course." Sakura got up and made her way to the small stage. She took out two fans that had flowers painted on a creamy white back ground. She held one fan in each hand. One arm was outstretched to the side while the other hid her face. The music started and Sakura began to dance, moving her fans in a hypnotising way and then she started to sing:

(**A/N:** song: House of the flying daggers-Beauty song. It is sung in Chinese but I took the translated version.)

**In the north lives a beauty**

Her soft angelic voice made everyone and everything stop what they were doing and listen as she sang and watch as she danced.

**She is the most beautiful in the whole world**

Sakura closed her eyes, putting her everything in the song.

**A glance from her destroys whole cities**

A dark figure outside in the trees watched with interest through the window as the beautiful maiden moved in an entrancing way. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"I found you, my cherry blossom." He whispered.

**A second glance from her lays the whole world in ruins**

Itachi watched Sakura and couldn't help but feel his killing intent rise when he saw the other men's lust filled gazes on her. It took all his self control not the kill them all.

**Nothing exceeds her neither city nor country no one can measure to this beauty**

Sakura ended her performance by falling to her knees as the drapes closed.

Loud applauses rang through the room as Sakura walked back to Yamato's side.

"You were superb!!"

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu." (Thank you very much)

"More sake?" Sakura continued.

∞ An hour later **∞**

Sakura had gotten Yamato drunk so that it would be easy to get information from him. He was now so drunk that he couldn't talk straight so Sakura decided to strike.

"Yamato-san…." Sakura said in a seductive voice.

"I heard some men talk about you having some kind of powerful scroll?"

"Ah (hick-up) sche schtark shcwenisch schroll" (**A/N:** translation: the dark phoenix scroll)

"Hai! Could I see it please Yamato-san?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Schkive me a sckiss firscht." (**A/N:** translation: give me a kiss first) He said leaning forward while he pouted with his lips. Sakura was throwing up mentally, but in real life she leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

Itachi saw this and felt his hand inch towards the kunai he had hidden in his haori and just slit Yamato's throat, he quickly pushed those thoughts aside but was glad when they finally pulled apart.

"Can I see it now Yamato-san?" Sakura asked.

"Shcfollow me..." (**A/N:** translation: follow me) he said standing up wobbly. Sakura steadied him and they walked to his room. They soon came to his room and went inside. Yamato took out his suitcase from beneath his bed and put in the correct combination for the lock. (**A/N: **to think that he could remember the code although he was so intoxicated xP) The suitcase opened but it was empty. But then he opened the bottom of the suitcase.

'A hidden box.'

He took out the scroll and held it in front of her. It was a black scroll with a white ribbon.

"Oh, can I hold it?" Sakura asked eagerly

He gave a big grin and gave it to her. As soon as Sakura held the scroll she took out a senbon needle from her kimono and stabbed him in the neck on a pressure point, making his heart stop. He had a shocked expression on his face before fell dead to the floor. Sakura knelt down in front of him and healed the small cut from the senbon and made it look like a natural death. She then hid the scroll inside her kimono sleeve and stood up and walked out the door to the entrance where Itachi was waiting. First now did she notice that he didn't have his sharingan on.

'He looks different, in a good way.' Sakura thought as she walked over to him. She put on her sandals and he wordlessly offered his arm once again, Sakura accepted and they discreetly made their way back to the stream where Deidara was waiting. They walked in a comfortable silence, both unconsciously relaxed in each others presence as they slightly lowered their pace as they walked down the dirt covered path in the forest, both thinking the same thing:

'Mission accomplished.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** CHAPTER 9 IS UP!!! I'm glad I got the time to update this chappie earlier then the last one and I really hope you like it :D!!

ONCE AGAIN: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! I almost have 100 reviews and I'm SOO happy xD. There aren't enough words to describe how wonderful you all are!!!! I WUV U!!!!

Now to answer some of your reviews:

**SachiruNatsu:** Really? Thank you ;)

**XXfirefoxXX:** Thank you:D

**Ida:** Thank you:)

**denial25rox:** I wouldn't mind to stay at home for three days either xP. Thank you!

**pinky101:** Thank you xD

**shadow miko:** Thank you!! ;D

**O.O:** THANK YOU! THNAK YOU! THANK YOU! xD

**may113:** Thank you XD!! I really appreciate your word!!

**darkangel211101:** Thank you:D

**SweetAssassin:** YEAH!! ;). Thank you!!

**softball91:** Thank you!! Glad you liked it!! X)

**bubbleyum:** Ya' welcome!!! Thank you:)

**ShiokuXRose:** I know!! Thank you!! 8D

**xokatherine229:** Thank you!! Glad you like the story xD

**GinaCat: **Thank you!! YOU ROCK TO:D

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake:** Thank you!! 8)

Ok people I'll try to update this story again as soon as possible, but meanwhile push the button 'submit review' and tell me what you think and ask if ya' have any questions!!!

Hugs and kisses/ Wounded Angel


	10. Angel and Demon

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

When Itachi and Sakura came back to the river they saw Deidara waiting patiently.

'They look like a married couple.' Deidara mused in his head but quickly pushed those thoughts aside and walked up to them.

"Do you have the scroll, yeah?" He asked.

Sakura let go of Itachi's arm and reached into her kimono sleeve and took out the scroll and gave it to Deidara.

"Good work, yeah!" Deidara said smiling slightly as he put the scroll inside his cloak. Sakura gave a small smile of her own before she released the jutsu and now stood there in her Akatsuki cloak and her old clothes. (**A/N:** She has the same clothes as in the previous chappie when she was fighting Koichi.)

"We have to leave now. There are two ninjas on their way here." Itachi said, standing beside Sakura in his cloak, having also released the jutsu. Sakura and Deidara nodded and they sped off towards the boarder of Rain.

After two hour's of non-stop running they crossed the boarder of Rain.

"The mission took less time than expected to complete so we'll be able to rest for the night before heading back to the HQ." Itachi said in a monotone voice. They all immediately started to look for a suitable place to camp at in the dense forest.

"There's a clearing a couple of feet ahead. We could rest there." Sakura informed.

When they reached the clearing they started dividing up the chores; Sakura would make a fire, Deidara get some water and Itachi find some food.

It didn't take long for them all to be seated around the fire, sipping some fresh water and cooking the three small rabbit's by the fire that Itachi had caught.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Six am." Itachi replayed calmly, taking a sip from his water bottle, staring off into the dark forest surrounding them. Sakura nodded and looked up at the star covered sky and gave a heavy sigh.

'Being in Akatsuki isn't as bad as I thought it'd be.' Sakura's face saddened a bit.

'But I still miss my friends although they probably don't want anything to do with me.'

'**If the circumstances would've been different when we fused would you have denied your powers?'** Ryuu asked; his dark blue eyes showing no emotion. Sakura thought it over for a while before she shook her head mentally.

'No, no I don't think I would. Despite all that has happened since I accepted my powers and although some of it has been very painful if I got a new chance I would still fuse with you.' Sakura said, no hesitation in her voice.

'What about you? Would you still fuse with me, if you got to do this all again?' Sakura asked.

'**It isn't my decision to make, but…' **Ryuu smiled slightly.

…**if I got to decide then I would fuse with you. I've enjoyed watching the young woman I met two years ago grow into a beautiful, strong and wise woman that I've become to care for as my own child. I'm very proud of you and I'm considering it an honour to share a soul with you.'** Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes.

'Arigato Ryuu.' Sakura said, giving him a small smile of gratitude and caring.

"Sakura, yeah?"

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard Deidara calling her name. She looked at him questionably.

"Hai Deidara?"

"The meat is ready, yeah." He said holding a rabbit in front of her. Sakura noticed Deidara holding one of the rabbits in his other hand while Itachi was already eating his.

"Oh, arigato." She said taking the cooked rabbit.

'I'm starving!' She took a bite, it was quite good.

"What were you thinking about, yeah?" Deidara wondered, biting into his own rabbit. Sakura swallowed before answering:

"I was just talking to Ryuu."

"I see."

Itachi saw Sakura chatting with Deidara and laughing occasionally from the corner of his eye.

'I wonder what they talked about. She seems much more cheerful.' He shrugged it off and continued eating.

When they had eaten it was time to deicide who would take what shift.

"I'll take the first shift from 12 am to 2 am." Itachi volunteered.

"I'll take the next shift from 2 am to 4 am, yeah." Deidara said.

"I guess that leaves the last shift from 4 to 6 am to me." Sakura said.

She laughed a little to herself when she remembered how difficult it had always been to decide the shifts when she was on missions with team seven; no one ever wanted to take the middle shift cause they had to get up in the middle of the night only to stay awake for a couple of hours before they got to go back to sleep again, the problem was that by then you weren't tired anymore and so you tossed and turned the last couple of hour's and you were extremely cranky the next morning because you got like three hour's rest

The memory brought a bittersweet smile to her lips as she sat down by the base of a tree and closed her eyes, Deidara beside her and Itachi sitting on a tree branch above them.

'So much like when I was in team seven.' Sakura thought and closed her eyes.

'But still so different.'

The sound of the wind blowing through the trees soon lulled Sakura to a peaceful slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two hour's since Sakura fell asleep she was awakened by an uneasy feeling of being watched.

'Probably just imagining things.' Sakura thought shrugging it off and closing her eyes again, trying to get some rest. She tossed and turned she just couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her and thereby preventing her from sleeping. Sakura stood up from her comfortable position by the tree and headed into the forest.

"Where are you going?" She heard Itachi ask from his position in the tree.

"To the river." She replayed, not even turning around.

Itachi watched Sakura disappear into the forest; the Akatsuki cloak slightly **swishing** in the wind, before he closed his eyes again and continued to sense for anything strange in the surrounding area.

∞With Sakura∞

After a couple of minutes of walking Sakura found the small river they had passed by earlier today. Kneeling down by the river she cupped some of the cool water in her hands and splashed it onto her face.

She looked down into the river.

'I wonder how Naruto is doing? Has he and Hinata finally hooked up?' She smiled.

'I hope so. They look so cute together.'

Sakura was pulled from her musing when her ninja senses kicked in and she jumped to the other side of the river, affectively avoiding a wave of kunai and shuriken. A sudden pain shot through her. She clutched her right shoulder where the pain was the strongest.

'What's happening?' Sakura thought, falling down onto one knee, still clutching her shoulder. Realisation dawned on Sakura.

'Shit! The Tsukikage seal activated.'

A low chuckle came from the other side of the river. She looked up and saw…

"Sasuke…" Sakura said through clenched teeth. He was dressed in a white haori (Japanese traditional men's upper kimono) that showed his well-toned chest and a pair of dark blue hakama's (Japanese traditional trousers) and his sword, Kusanagi, strapped to his hip. He smirked when he heard Sakura say his name.

"Sakura… it's been a while. You led me on quite a chase."

"I see you've betrayed Konoha again." Sakura said, ignoring his previous statement.

"Well I only came back to Konoha in the first place to retrieve you, but since you escaped I had no reason to stay, so I returned to Sound and took over." He replayed calmly, resting his hand on the hilt of Kusanagi.

"You've joined Akatsuki." Sasuke stated, his eyes trailing over the pattern of the cloak.

"How'd you find me?" Sakura asked slowly, still in great pain. He moved his gaze back at Sakura's face.

"I saw you at the tea-house, impressive performance." His face darkened.

"I almost killed those drooling filth's that were looking at what belongs to _me_." He said in a low voice while he had a disgusted and angry look on his face.

"I'm not yours." Sakura spat in the most hateful tone she could muster. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and jumped over the river, closing the distance between them. He crouched down in front of her and gripped her chin firmly before speaking slowly in a low voice, so that she would mark every word he spoke.

"You are mine and mine alone and _no one_ else can have you." His crimson eyes bored into her emerald ones. Then he roughly pushed his cold lips onto her warm, full ones.

'I can't move and Ryuu can't help me due to the seal; I'm screwed!'

Sasuke started kissing down her jaw and down her neck, pushing the collar of the Akatsuki cloak further down as he went so he could get better access. He stopped when he reached her right shoulder where the Tsukikage seal was.

"So my aniki placed the Tsukikage seal on you? This will slightly change my plans…" He whispered mostly to himself.

"What plans?" Sakura asked, feeling really uncomfortable by the closenessbetween them.

"Nothing for you to be bother with cherry blossom." He said stroking her cheek lightly, a devilish smirk playing on his face. He moved his mouth to the place where her shoulder and neck met and bit down, drawing blood. Sakura gasped in surprise. Sasuke started to pour some chakra into the wound.

He removed his teeth from her shoulder after a while and moved his mouth to her ear.

"I'll come for you and take you to Sound where I'll make you mine body, mind and soul…" He whispered. He nibbled slightly at her earlobe before he moved his mouth to her ear and gave her one last rough kiss before he disappeared without a trace. Sakura felt angry tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

'Why can't he just leave me alone? Why?'

∞With Itachi back at camp∞

'It shouldn't take this long.' Itachi thought. Sakura had been gone for at least half an hour and there was still no sign of her. He suddenly felt a strange feeling shot through him.

'Could it be?' Itachi jumped down from the branch he was seated on and woke Deidara up.

"Deidara. Your shift starts now." Itachi said looking at the slumbering blond. Deidara sleepily opened her eyes and sat up, yawning slightly. He looked to his right and noticed that Sakura wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked looking around.

"She left towards the river 30 minutes ago and hasn't returned since."

"But the way to the river takes approximately three to five minutes, yeah." Deidara said, concern evident in his voice.

"I know. I'll go look for her, watch the camp in the mean time." Itachi said walking towards the river. Deidara remained silent. He was truly worried. Although he had known Sakura only for a short amount of time, he had still come to care for her like a sister.

'I hope she's ok…' Deidara thought.

∞With Itachi∞

Itachi was jumping through the trees at a high velocity. It took less than two minutes for him to reach the river. When he arrived he saw Sakura on the opposite side of the river, on her knees and chakra almost completely gone.

'So my assumptions were correct; the seal activated.' He thought as he jumped down from the tree where he had stood. He noticed the small holes in the grounds.

'Those are made from shuriken and kunai. Someone attacked her while she was here.' He went over to her and sat down beside her. He quickly performed some seals.

'Hinodi (sunrise) no jutsu.' He opened her cloak with his right hand, his other hand was glowing a golden colour. He placed his glowing hand over the seal.

Sakura had felt Itachi arrive but had been too tired to do anything. She felt him sit down beside her and then place his hand over the seal. She could feel the pain subside until it was completely gone. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw Itachi remove his hand from her shoulder and look at her.

"Arigato." Sakura said silently.

'Ryuu?'

'**Hai? Are you alright? Everything just suddenly went black and I couldn't contact you anymore.'**

'The Tsukikage seal activated and….Sasuke came.'

'**What'd he do to you?'** Ryuu asked in a voice full of suppressed anger.

'He marked me and then he said he'd come for me.' Sakura said a little sadness in her voice. Oh boy was Ryuu pissed now.

'**Damn brat! He has hurt you one time to many!' **Ryuu's said, his blue chakra swirling.

'Ryuu, please calm down! He's not here now so we can't do anything right now.' Ryuu knew she was speaking the truth and calmed down, but was still pissed as hell.

**Gomenasai Sakura. I let my anger over take me.' **Sakura gave a reassuring smile.

'It's ok. Could you give me some chakra? The seal drained almost all of mine.'

'**Of course.'**

Sakura could feel her chakra reserves re-fill, but her body was still weak.

'Arigato. Let's talk about Sasuke a little later, ok?' Sakura asked. Ryuu nodded and Sakura opened her eyes and turned to look at Itachi who had his gaze fixed on her shoulder. Sakura followed his gaze and noticed the bite mark. She quickly closed her cloak, but Itachi had already seen the mark. Itachi looked at her, sharingan blazing.

"Who marked you?" He asked in a low voice, indicating he was fuming with anger. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her or claiming her than him.

"No one. Ryuu gave it to me when we fused." Sakura lied. She knew that if she told him it was Sasuke Itachi would immediately seek him up and kill him; she could care less about Sasuke but what concerned her was that Sasuke had gotten a lot stronger during the years and blinded by anger Itachi would probably get killed and Sakura didn't want that. Although she'd never admit it, she had developed strong feelings for Itachi.

Sakura stood up from her seated position and made a move to leave, but was stopped when Itachi appeared I front of her and crushed her to his chest, preventing her from escaping. He looked her deeply in the eyes.

"You didn't have that mark when I placed the Tsukikage seal on you…" He stated.

'Busted!'

"… so I'll ask again; who has made a claim on you?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. She knew that she couldn't talk her way out of this. She lowered her gaze to his chest.

"Sasuke." She whispered in and almost inaudibly, but Itachi heard her. His jaw tightened in anger. He let go of her and turned around to go look for Sasuke and kill him but stopped when he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind.

"Please don't go. You're blinded by anger; he'll kill you." Sakura whispered against his back. Itachi was shocked to say the least but didn't give up jet.

"Why would it matter to you?" Itachi asked.

"I've lost so many important people to me, please don't leave me too." Images of the rooky nine, Tsunade, Kakashi and her parents flashed in her mind, bringing back old memories. She never wanted to loose anyone again. A small sob escaped her lips and Itachi could feel his cloak getting soaked by tears. He stood there silent for a while, taken aback by her words.

'How can she care for a killer like me?' he thought. Silent, light rain started to fall over the forest.

"I-I'll do anything! Just p-please don't leave me." Sakura cried. Itachi slowly felt his anger subside. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He placed one arm around her and with the other he cupped her face, whipping away the tears that fell down her cheeks with his thumb and looking into her tear-filled jaded eyes with his deep black ones.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered. Sakura buried her face in his cloak and cried silently. After a while the sobs became rarer and rarer until they stopped completely.

"We should better go back; Deidara's probably very worried." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded and wordlessly picked her up bridal-style.

"W-What're you doing?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Your body's still weak and you're in no condition to walk."

Sakura opened her mouth, about to protest, but was silenced by one look from Itachi that told her that there was no arguing about it. So Sakura closed her mouth and relaxed in his hold. She leaned her head against his chest and felt him stiffen at first before he relaxed. She could hear the steady beating of his heart.

'He acts all cold and cruel but deep down he's kind and gentle.'

Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon she was fast asleep, gripping Itachi's cloak.

Deidara was nervously pacing back and forth.

'Where are they' He wondered. Just then Itachi emerged from the forest with a limp Sakura in his arms. Deidara immediately rushed to their side.

"Is she hurt? Where was she? What happened?..."

"Deidara calm down. She's just sleeping." Itachi said in his usual emotionless tone. Itachi jumped up to the branch he had rested on and sat down, Sakura still in his arms. He closed his eyes to get some rest, when he felt Sakura bury her nose in his chest and shiver slightly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

'She look's a little pale…' He noticed.

There were no blankets or anything that could keep her warm so he opened his cloak and brought her close so that she would warm up. Sakura shifted in her sleep so that her arms were now around his torso. Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

'What are you doing to me?' He thought as he buried his nose in her hair and soon fell into a meditation like state.

He was a demon of darkness, she an angel of light. She filled the void in his heart and brought light to his darkness. She made him complete.

Silently under the star-filled sky that night he vowed never to let his angel go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** CHAPTER 10 IS UP!!! I'm so sorry (x1000000000000) for not updating sooner. I hope you'll like this chappie and I promise that'll I TRY to update chappie 11 as soon as possible!!

Much has happened since the last time I updated for example:

I'VE RECIVED 18 REVIEWS ON CAHPPIE 9 AND 114 WONDERFUL REVIEWS IN ALL FROM ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND I'M SOOOO HAPPYYY!!!!! xD It's so fun to read all your reviews and all your encouraging words mean a lot to me :)

9 ppl have me on their alert list

9 have me on their favourite author's list and 49 ppl!!! Have 'Strength from within' on their alert list and 27 have it on their favourite stories list and

2 have added my story to their C2 communities….

I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL!!!! –smoothers you all with hugs- I LOVE YOU!!! 3

Now to answer your reviews:

**bubbleyum**Thank you:D

**darkangel211101:** Thank you! XD

**O.O: **Thank you! 8D

**pinky101:** Thank you:)

**SweetAssassin:** Thank you! Yeah I know –snickers-… xD

**Anime Angel Goddess: **Thank you! 8)

**xokatherine229: **Thank you! ;D

**GinaCat:** Thank you! ;)

**XXfirefoxXX:** Thank you:D

**shadow miko:** Thank you:)

**denial25rox** I like it too! Thank you! xD

**masaaki**Thank you! ;)

**ShiokuXRose** I know XD! Thank you!! 8D

**SpeedDemon315:** It could've been Kabuto, but as you've read, it was Sasuke :D. Thank you!!

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake:** I know it was a little odd… Thank you xD

**Himeyuzuki:** Thank you!! As I wrote to you earlier, I really liked you ideas, and if I'll change something in the story then I might use them ;D

**Coeur Casse**We'll he took it off now and no Naruto isn't one of them who betrayed her, he didn't even know about it. Thank you!! XD  
**Kettle cornrocks our socks ...: **Thank you:D

Now you see the button 'submit review'? Push it, you know you want to…xD

With much love and hugs:

-**Wounded angel  
**


	11. The Maiting mark

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

Sakura woke up early the next morning, still feeling a little tired.

'**Are you feeling any better?' **Ryuu asked worriedly.

'Hai, I'm feeling much better now arigato, I'll just have to take it a little easy today.' Sakura replayed.

'**I see. I'm glad you're feeling better.' **Ryuu said. Sakura gave him a smile before she opened her eyes and met Itachi's gaze.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded and blushed a faint pink when she noticed that they were holding each other. Sakura let go of Itachi, but he kept his firm grip on her waist.

"Uh, could let go of me?" Sakura asked although she'd much rather stay in his embrace. Itachi slowly let go of her.

"Arigato." Sakura said before she got up and jumped down to the fire where Deidara was seated.

"Sakura, I'm so glad to see you're up! How are you feeling, yeah?" Deidara asked as he enveloped her in a friendly hug. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her dear friend and wrapped her arms around him in response.

"I'm okay now. I was just exhausted."

Deidara pulled away slightly to look at her with a serious expression.

"What happened, yeah?" He asked. Sakura's smile disappeared and she shifted her gaze to his chest.

"Sasuke came and when I dodged one of his attacks I moved to far away from Itachi and the Tsukikage seal activated." She explained. Deidara's face darkened.

"Did he hurt you, yeah?" Sakura looked back up at him as she spoke:

"No, no he didn't."

"He better not have! I'd kill him if he did, yeah!" Deidara said, wringing his hand in front of him for emphasis. Sakura smiled sadly before she turned her face away.

Deidara noticed this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked concern evident in his voice. Sakura gave a heavy sigh and placed her own hand over Deidara's and looked up at him and flashed him the biggest smile she could muster.

"I'll tell you all when we get back, k'?" Deidara nodded slowly before smiling back. They both looked to their left when Itachi appeared beside them.

"We leave now." He informed shortly. He had seen everything and could feel that same sinking feeling in his stomach that he felt when Sakura had kissed Yamato (**A/N: **The one who they assassinated in ch. 9) and he didn't like it, **at all**.

Deidara and Sakura nodded and they all started to pack what little they had brought and put out the fire. Soon they were ready to leave.

A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips when she was suddenly hoisted up into a pair of strong arms. She looked up and saw Itachi.

"You know I'm fully capable of walking by myself." Sakura said, but Itachi just ignored her and sprinted off into the woods, Deidara beside him.

Sakura relaxed in Itachi's arms, enjoying the closeness while Itachi discreetly tightened his hold on her. Deidara noticed their behaviour and inwardly smirked.

'They are obviously made for each other.' He mused as they continued on their way back to the Akatsuki HQ.

* * *

∞Later that day∞

When they finally entered Akatsuki territory after half a day of none-stop running, or carried in Sakura's case, they decided to go freshen up before they met with Leader to give their mission report.

"I think I'll go eat something first, I'm starving, yeah!" Deidara said as they walked down the hallways of the HQ. Sakura and Deidara were walking side by side, as Itachi followed closely. Deidara rubbed his stomach as a low rumble emitted from it. Sakura smiled.

"Better hurry, who knows, maybe Kisame has eaten everything while we were gone." Sakura teased.

"Nah, if he has then I'll eat **him**. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've had fish, yeah." Deidara replayed in a thinking pose. Sakura gave a heart-filled laugh. Deidara smiled warmly at her.

'Finally I go her to laugh, yeah!'

"Want to join me, yeah?" He asked, but instantly regretted it when he felt the Uchiha's burning gaze on the back of his head.

"No, I have to take a bath first, maybe later." She replayed.

"Okay, see you later then, yeah." Deidara said waving slightly as he made a left and disappeared down another hallway. Sakura waved back slightly before she and Itachi continued towards their room in a comfortable silence.

"You can shower first." Itachi said as they got into their room.

"Arigato." Sakura said before she removed her cloak and moved over to the closet and took out her forest green kimono that had yellow, orange and light green leaves painted onto it and a yellow obi and some other things needed for a bath. She then removed her weapons and placed them in the closet before she disappeared into the bathroom where she drew a hot bath and added some lavender scented bubble bath. She shredded her damp and dirty clothes and stepped into the steaming water.

As she lied in the warm water her thoughts drifted to Sasuke and to what he had said yesterday:

∞Flashback**∞**

…"_I'll come for you and take you to Sound where I'll make you mine body, mind and soul…" He whispered. He nibbled slightly at her earlobe before he moved his mouth to hers and gave her one last rough kiss before he disappeared without a trace…_

∞End of flashback**∞**

'How's he going to find me? I mean there it's not like he knows where the Akatsuki HQ is.' Sakura thought while she unconsciously rubbed the bite mark on her shoulder. Suddenly she stopped.

'Could it be?' She wondered.

'**What is it?'** Ryuu asked curiously.

'Ryuu, who was it that had offered money for me? And from where did the roughs get those snake summonings?' Realisation dawned on Ryuu.

'**It was Sasuke all along.'** Sakura nodded.

'He must've somehow found the HQ, probably from when he was searching for Itachi, he then hired the roughs to get me, although how'd he know I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and that I hadn't just ran away when I escaped the prison mansion?'

'**Maybe he has a spy in the Akatsuki who told him.'** Ryuu suggested.

'Let's assume he has; the spy told Sasuke that we went on a mission, giving him and opportunity to catch me…' Sakura started to clean her milky pale skin.

'… but he didn't expect me to have the Tsukikage seal and that somehow changed his plans…' She applied some shampoo to her hair and rinsed it before she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with one of the towels that hung on the wall. She then put on her kimono before she placed her hair in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. When she entered the room again Itachi walked past her into the bathroom while Sakura went over to the window and sat down on the windowsill.

'…but how did me having the Tsukikage seal affect his plans? Could it only be for the fact that if he would've tried to take me to Sound, Itachi would've felt it?' Sakura wondered as she stared out the window.

'**Maybe, it would be a logical explanation.'**

'Maybe I'm just trying to make things more complicated then what they already are.' Sakura thought as she sighed in frustration.

'**It's nothing wrong with being cautious.'** Sakura smiled a little.

'No, I guess there isn't.'

A couple of minutes later Itachi emerged from the bathroom in clean clothes and with slightly damp hair. Sakura noticed that he wasn't having his sharingan on. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, rubbing his temples.

'His eyes must hurt.' She thought as she made her way over to him and sat down beside him.

∞Itachi∞

Itachi's eyes had started burning again as he was in the shower.

'I had them healed only three month's ago and they're burning again already.' He thought as he got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. He went over to the bed and sat down and started to rub his temples, trying to lessen the pain.

'The pain is much worse than what it has been before.' He suddenly felt the bed shift slightly so he opened his eyes.

∞Normal POV∞

Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sakura look at him with concern in her eyes.

"Do your eyes hurt?" She asked. He nodded. He watched her perform some seals.

"Close your eyes please." Sakura said placing her hands on his temples. Itachi complied and could soon feel her cool healing chakra make the burning disappear. Itachi almost sighed, keyword almost.

"Have you had your eyes fixed?" Sakura asked as she continued to check his eyes.

"Hai, three month's ago." Sakura nodded.

"When did the pain start again?"

"Just now when I was taking a shower." Itachi opened his eyes when she removed her hands.

"I can fully heal your eyes, **but** you'll have to refrain from using the sharingan for two days." Itachi nodded.

"Very well." Sakura nodded and shifted her position to a more comfortable one.

"Now close your eyes again, the process will take two-three hours depending on the damage." She explained. Itachi closed his eyes and moments later her healing chakra started working on his eyes. After 30 minutes she asked him to turn on the sharingan. He did and 40 minutes later the mangekyou (sp?). In a total of two hours and 27 minutes later Sakura was finished. She removed her hands.

"Now open your eyes." Itachi did.

"How does it feel?" She asked. Itachi turned on his sharingan and then his mangekyou and was surprised by the difference from before.

"Better." He said after a while of testing his 'new' sharingan before turning it off.

"Good." Sakura said getting up.

"Just remember, do not use the sharingan for two days or the pain will return and your sharingan will be damaged and I'm not sure if I can heal it then anymore." Sakura said while she went to drink some water but stopped when she heard Itachi speak:  
"Arigato." Sakura was taken aback. THE Uchiha Itachi had just thanked her. She quickly composed herself and turned around and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

When she had gotten her water she turned to Itachi.

"Shall we go to Leader now?" She asked. Itachi's replay was to get up from the bed and go out the door, Sakura followed close by. They walked to the kitchen where Deidara was sitting by the table with Kisame and Sasori, eating some onigiri and drinking some tea.

"Ohayo (Hello) Kisame, Sasori." Sakura said.

"Ohayo Sakura, Itachi-san." Kisame said while Sasori just nodded his head.

"Deidara we're going to Leader now." Itachi said.

"Coming, yeah. He said before he ate one more onigiri and drank the last of his tea.

"Where's Zetsu?" Sakura asked looking around, while they waited for Deidara.

"He's on a mission with Koichi." Sakura looked at Sasori who had spoken.

"When'd he wake up?" She asked, referring to Koichi. (**A/N:** remember he got poisoned in ch. 8…)

"At noon yesterday, he was pretty pissed." Kisame replayed. Sakura nodded and turned her attention to Deidara who now stood beside them.

"Do you have the scroll?" Itachi asked. Deidara put a hand inside his cloak and took out the black scroll.

"Yeah, un." Itachi nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Deidara following. Sakura looked at Kisame and Sasori once more.

"Do you think you could come to Leader's office in about 5 minutes?"

"Sure, but why?" Kisame asked.

"I'll tell you when you get there, oh and could you tell Leader's partner to come too?" Sakura asked

"Yuki (**A/N:** means snow I think xP)? Sure "

Sakura nodded before she left the kitchen to catch up with Deidara and Itachi

* * *

When they stood in front of Leader's office Deidara raised a fist and knocked three times on the door. 

"Enter." They heard Leader's voice from the inside. Deidara opened the door and the trio stepped inside. Deidara walked up to Leader's desk and placed the scroll in front of him before he stepped back.

"Finished already?" Leader asked, looking a little surprised.

"Hai." They answered in unison.

"Excellent work." Leader said before he got up and walked over to a closet with a seal on it. He did some hand seals and the closet opened to revile numerous scrolls and papers. He placed the scroll on one of the shelves before he performed the same seals again and the doors closed. He sat back down by his desk and started shuffling through a stack of papers.

"There are no missions for you at the moment so you may take some time off.

"Hai." The three said in unison. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Leader said. Kisame, Sasori and Yuki stepped inside.

"What is it? I do not recall asking for your presences." Leader said. Sasori opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it:

"I apologize Leader-sama; it was I who asked them to attend this meeting."

Leader shifted his gaze to Sakura.

"Why?"

"I have some important information that I think everybody should know."

"What kind of information?" Everybody looked at Sakura with a curios gaze. She took a deep breath before she spoke:

"Sasuke Uchiha has taken over Sound and will come here."

Leader was quiet for a while.

"You know this? How?"

"I met him on our mission." Sakura explained.

"Why is he coming here? Itachi?" Leader asked, mostly himself.

"Partially maybe, but the main reason I believe is to retrieve… me"

Everybody looked shocked, except Itachi who already knew this. Sakura pulled down her kimono so that you could see the mating mark that Sasuke had placed on her.

"He marked me, because he wants me to become his wife and bare his children." Sakura pulled her kimono back up. Deidara now understood her behaviour this morning.

"But there's no way for him to find the HQ." Yuki said. Sakura shook her head.

"He already has. It was Sasuke who sent those roughs."

"How'd he find it?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not sure but I believe he has a spy in the Akatsuki." Sakura told them.

"A spy? Who?" Leader asked.

"I have my suspicions." Sakura said.

"If he knows the location of the HQ, why hasn't he attacked?" Kisame asked.

"He's waiting, waiting for the best time to strike, when we will least expect it." Sakura said in a low voice. Everybody was quiet, thinking about the things Sakura had just told them. After a while Leader spoke:

"Arigato Sakura for the information, you've been a big help. You may all leave now." Everybody bowed and left

* * *

When they were outside the office Sasori voiced a question that had been bothering them all: 

"Sakura, is there not a way to remove the mark?" Sakura was quiet for a while.

"There are two ways: one is that Sasuke would die, the other is that I'd sleep with another man, who would then put his mark on me." Sasori nodded.

"How does the seal affect you, un?" Deidara now asked.

"It makes my body yearn for his presence and touch." Sakura explained. Itachi could feel that same sinking feeling in his stomach again.

'My desire to kill my ototou (little brother) seems to increase every passing moment.' Itachi thought.

"Well let' all go get some rest. It's already late." Sakura said with a small smile when they reached the hall with everyone's bedrooms. Everybody nodded.

"Good night everybody." She said as she and Itachi continued down the hall to their bedroom.

"Night, yeah" Deidara said before he disappeared into his bedroom.

"Night." Kisame said, yawning.

"Likewise." Sasori said.

* * *

When Sakura and Itachi reached their bedroom Itachi started to remove his clothes so that he only had his pants on while Sakura took her sleeping yukata and went into the bathroom to change, before putting her kimono back into the closet. She then picked up her brush and walked over to the bed, where Itachi was already lying, and started brushing her hair. 

'I didn't tell them that my body may also react, not only to Sasuke, but also to Itachi due to them being brothers, but then again, that is only a theory.'

Sakura thought as she put the brush away and climbed into the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. As she lied there she couldn't help but start to worry:

'What if I can't fight the desires of the mark? What if I'll be forced to be Sasuke's wife and bare his children?' She wondered, she had come to like the Akatsuki and the people in it were like her family. She didn't jump when she felt Itachi pull her into his embrace. She turned around and looked into his obsidian eyes.

"Something is bothering you." He stated. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest.

"I can't stop thinking that what if Sasuke succeeds? What if he succeeds in taking me to Sound and…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she was silenced by Itachi's lips. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. When they broke apart Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Don't ever think such things again. I would never allow that to happen." He said holding Sakura protectively.

"Why? Why do you do so much for me?" She asked. Itachi was silent trying to understand his feelings.

'I hate it when other men touch her or just look at her, when she's sad or cries I just want to make her smile again, I love everything about her, I'd go through hell just to see her smile.' He came to the conclusion that…

"I love you." He said looking her in the eyes. Sakura was shocked to say the least, but when his confession sunk in she smiled the most beautiful smile Itachi had ever seen and took Itachi's face in her hands and whispered:

"I love you too." Before she kissed him. Itachi pulled her even closer, if possible, and buried his one hand in her pink locks while he with the other held her waist possessively. Sakura placed her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his black hair. Itachi ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance which Sakura happily obliged to, and Itachi started to explore every corner of her mouth. During those blissful moments they forgot about all their problems and worries, only thing they thought about was each other.

When they parted for air Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and saw many emotions: protectiveness, determination, possessiveness but most of all, love. Itachi lied onto his back and pulled Sakura with him so that she lied on his chest, his hands on her waist, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her wonderful sent while she had her arms around his torso. Never before had neither of them felt happier and more content than at that moment.

"I love you Itachi, now and forever." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"And I you." Itachi said into her hair, before they sealed it with another kiss**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 11 is up! Finally Itachi and Sakura confessed their feelings for each other and got together! I hope you like this chappie X)…. 

OMG PPL I HAVE GOTTEN 138 REVIEWS!!!!

23 have reviewed THAT'S A NEW RECORD

37 have 'Strength from within' on their favorite stories list and  
62 have it on alert  
4 have added it to their C2 communities

12 have little me on their alert list and

16 as favorite author

I'm SOOO happy and honored xD!!

THANK YOU!! x 9999999999999999999999999

–**throws confetti in the air an smothers you all with hugs and kisses-**

YOU ALL ROCK!!!!

Now to answer your wonderful reviews:

**Jess:** Thank you, I know you just **have** to love Itachi and dragons xD YOU ROCK TOO!!

**Sam: **Thank you so much!! -

**denial25rox: **Thank you!! 8)

**Haru: **Thank you!! XD

**softball91: **Thank you

**darkangel211101:** Thank you:)

**O.O: **Thank you:D

**Kotone111: **Thank you!! ;D

**cat-with-guns O.o:** Thank you!! xD Deidara and Sakura are only meant to be friends in this story so I can't make some romance pairing, only sister/brother :( but I hope that doesn't stop you reading and reviewing on this story!!

**gothicgirl18: **Thank you!! I know, and who knows, maybe he will later in the story ;)

**harunosakua: **Thank you soo much:D

**ShiokuXRose: **Thank you!! Haha, God I laughed at that review x)

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: **Thank you!!

**Sakura0890: **Thank you!! To answer your questions: First Itachi couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra 'cause he was hiding it, and I think the chappie answered you other question...: D

**shadow miko: **Thank you!! ;D

**unbeatablehinata: **Thank you!! xD

**bubbleyum: **Thank you!! I know he his :)

**xokatherine229: **Thank you!! XD glad you liked it

**pinky101: **Thank you!! And I will! ;D

**sweet-Lia: **Thank you!! Your words mean much to me ;)

**SweetAssassin: **Thank you!! I KNOW!! xD

**Xxfirefoxxx: **Thank you!! Hahaha!!! Damn I laughed at your review!! XD

Well I hope to get more reviews from you all; it's so fun reading all your reviews and your support makes me always want to work harder on these chappies!!!

WUV U ALL!!!!

Now the ones who push the button who says 'submit review' get a cookie!! xD

Countless hugs and kisses

-**Wounded angel **


	12. I Love You

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

∞Flashback∞

_Never before had neither of them felt happier and more content than at that moment. _

"_I love you Itachi, now and forever." Sakura whispered in his ear._

"_And I you." Itachi said into her hair, before they sealed it with another kiss._

∞End of flashback∞

Itachi and Sakura were lying in bed exchanging kisses as things were heating up. Their clothes lied forgotten in a heap on the floor, leaving them in only their underwear. Their hands were roaming all over each other, touching and exploring. When they broke apart from one of their passionate kisses Itachi looked up at the woman lying on top of him. Her lips were swollen from all his passionate and feverish kisses, her hair was damp and clung to her face and her mesmerizing green eyes were glossy. Kami how he loved this woman.

He flipped them over so that he was on top. He started placing more love bites on her neck and collarbone, making her moan in pleasure. It drove him crazy.

'I want to make her mine and mine alone, I need her.' He thought possessively as he moved his face to hers, looking her in the eyes.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

"I've never wanted anything else more than to be yours." She said without hesitation. Itachi's answer was to lower his mouth to her shoulder and was just about to sink is canines into her tender skin and forever mark her as his when suddenly the mating mark Sasuke had placed on her started glowing an electric blue. Sakura could feel pain spread from the mark. It felt like she was electrocuted and the pierced by thousands of needles and the pain was getting worse every passing second.

'What's happening?' She thought in panic. It took every ounce of her self control not to scream as the pain was becoming unbearable. She bit her lip, drawing blood, trying to prevent herself from screaming. She could feel Ryuu trying to help lessen the pain, but the pain was still terrible.

∞Itachi∞

Itachi immediately pulled away from Sakura's shoulder when he saw the blue light from the mark engulf Sakura's body. Sakura had closed her eyes because of the sudden pain. He didn't know what to do in order to lessen the pain when he didn't know what was causing it.

'I have to do something! I can't just sit here and watch her suffer!' He thought angrily. He took her shaking body into his arms and hugged her close.

He didn't care that her nails dug into his arms and drew blood, he just wanted her pain to stop. Her breaths came out short and quick as her lungs desperately tried to get more oxygen.

∞Sakura∞

Sakura could feel herself be lifted into a pair of strong arms. The scent of cinnamon and pine trees filled her nostrils and she immediately knew it was Itachi. As Itachi held her she felt the pain slowly, but surely, start to lessen.

'So the theory is true; the mark does react to Itachi also.' Sakura thought tiredly, the pain had taken quite a toll on her. Sakura opened her eyes a little and looked at Itachi and managed to give him a weak and tired smile.

∞Normal POV∞

Itachi ran a hand through her damp hair as she closed her eyes again and leaned her head against his chest.

"Arigato." She managed to choke out, all but in a small whisper, before she fell asleep. Itachi held her a little while longer before he placed her down on the bed and lied down beside her, pulling the covers over them both. He then pulled her so that she had her head against his chest, his arms around her small frame, 'Never again do I want to see her in such pain.' He thought before closing his eyes and breathing in her intoxicating scent before drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

∞The next day∞ 

The following morning Sakura woke up with a killer head ace. She concentrated some chakra to her head and seconds later the pain was almost gone.

'W-what happened?' she wondered. Flashes of last night entered her mind.

'**How are you feeling?'** Ryuu asked.

'I've been better.' Sakura told him. 'How long was I out?'

'**About 11 hours.' **Ryuu informed. Sakura nodded.

'What exactly happened last night?' She asked.

'**It seems Sasuke is determined to keep you.'** Ryuu stated.

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked a little confused.

'**He has somehow changed the mating seal, it looks like an ordinary mating mark but when someone tries to make a claim on you , the seal will react and prevent it by letting a great amount of pain go through your body.'**

'So the only option left now in order to get rid of this mark is to kill Sasuke.' Sakura more stated than asked.

'**So it seems.'** Ryuu said. Sakura nodded.

'Arigato Ryuu.' Sakura said before she opened her eyes slowly.

She let them focus for a while. It was quite bright outside Sakura guessed it was about 11 am. She raised her head slightly and came face to face with Itachi's sleeping one. Sakura smiled warmly at him before kissing him softly on the lips. Itachi's eyes flew open and fixated on the beautiful woman smiling at him.

His gaze softened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Sakura lowered her head so that it rested on his chest.

"My head hurts a little and I'm a little sore but otherwise I'm ok, Ryuu healed the worst wounds during the night." Sakura said. Itachi nodded as he lightly ran his hand up and down her arm while the other held her close.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked after a while. Sakura was quiet for a while, choosing her words.

"Sasuke has done something to the mark so that when someone tries to mark me the mark will react and prevent it by letting pain surge through my body." She said quietly. She felt Itachi's hand stop and curl into a fist. She raised her head and saw Itachi glare up at the sealing. Sakura raised a hand, ignoring the slight pain that surged through her arm as she did so, and placed it on his cheek, turning his head towards her.

"I know you're angry, this angers me just as much, but we'll get through this." She said, while caressing his cheek lovingly. She saw the anger in his eyes slowly disappear and felt him lean more into her touch as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"How do you do that?" He asked eyes still closed.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"How do you always know what to say or to do to make my anger disappear?"

Sakura smiled before she leaned over him, her lips slightly brushing his as she whispered:

"It's a gift." Before she kissed him. Itachi smirked against her lips before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Itachi leaned his forehead against hers and gazing into her eyes.

"Ita-kun? What are we going to tell the others?" Sakura asked after a while.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Ita-kun?"

"My new nickname for you." Sakura explained, twirling a loose strand of his hair between her fingers. Itachi seemed to be mulling the name over before he rolled them over so that he was towering over her.

"You may call me that, but only when it's only the two of us, blossom." He said nibbling her earlobe before he started nuzzling her neck, making Sakura let out a giggle.

'**She's so**** happy, the happiest I've seen her in weeks, months maybe even years.'** Ryuu mused to himself. Then he smiled.

'**It's good to see her so alive again, the Uchiha really makes her happy.'**

Itachi rested his head in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes.

"Ita-kun? You still haven't answered my question." Sakura said as she ran her hands through his hair, having removed the ribbon that held it tied.

"Hn?" Sakura felt the urge to roll her eyes at his short answer.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

Itachi remained quiet, thinking what the best thing to do would be.

"If as suspected have a spy here in Akatsuki it may be best if we keep our relationship a secret. At least until the spy has been found and eliminated."

Sakura nodded.

She carefully started to massage his scalp and was surprised when Itachi let out something that sounded like… purring? Sakura smiled at this.

'Itachi Uchiha the feared S-class criminal purring.' She mused.

After a while when she stopped her lips were immediately covered by his.

"We should get up now Itachi." Sakura said when they broke apart and tried to get out from under him, but he just tightened his hold on her.

"Not yet." He said giving her a toe curling kiss. Sakura melted into his kiss and placed her arms around her neck while thinking:

'Maybe we'll stay in bed just a little longer…'

* * *

After a while they got dressed. Sakura put on her pearl white kimono with gold coloured roses and dark green leaves and a matching green obi. She put her hair up with a golden ribbon. Itachi dressed in his usual clothing; black sweat pants and black tunic. 

"Ok remember: nothing has happened between us." Sakura said as they were about to leave the room. Itachi's response was to pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Love you." He whispered against her lips. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Love you too." She whispered back before they left through the door.

As they were nearing the kitchen they heard familiar voices.

"WHAT WAS THAT GOOD FOR, YEAH?!"

'Deidara.'

"NO ONE CALLS ME FISH-FACE AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!!"

"Kisame." Sakura thought. When they stepped into the kitchen they saw Sasori and Yuki (**A/N:** I think I've forgotten to tell you how she looks ;P anyway she has snow white hair and cerulean eyes) by the table, drinking tea peacefully while Deidara and Kisame stood in the middle of the room glaring at each other. Deidara also had a rather big bump on his head while Kisame had his fist as if he had just hit someone… which he had…

They all turned towards them when they entered.

"Ohayo everyone." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well it's about time! We thought you two had died in there, yeah!!" Deidara exclaimed, his fight with Kisame completely forgotten. Sakura glanced at the clock. It read one pm.

"Gomene to have you worry." She said, walking over to Deidara and healing his bump.

"Oh arigato, un." Sakura smiled in return and walked over to the fridge and started making a sandwich and some tea before sitting down beside Kisame by the table. Kisame and Deidara had both now gone back to eating their (more like dinner) breakfast.

"So what're you all going to do today?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well I have a delivery mission in Thunder." Kisame said.

"I'm gonna repair my dolls and train." Sasori said sipping his tea.

"Mission." Yuki informed shortly.

"Mission in Thunder." Itachi said. Sakura nodded and turned to Deidara.

"And you Deidara?"

"Just hang around." He replied in a bored manner.

"Would you wanna come with me to the nearest town? I could use some new training clothes." Sakura wondered.

"Sure un!" Deidara said smiling cheekily.

"Great! When do you wanna leave?" Sakura asked.

"We could leave right after breakfast." Deidara suggested.

"Ok, I'll go get some money, can we meet by the exit?" She asked getting up, having finished her breakfast. Deidara nodded, his mouth full of food.

Sakura smiled and left.

* * *

∞An hour later∞ 

Sakura and Deidara stopped a couple of miles away from the town.

"We had better disguise ourselves." Sakura suggested. Deidara nodded and they did the necessary seals and a cloud of smoke covered them. When the smoke cleared Sakura had dark brown hair and brown red eyes, still wearing the same kimono and ribbon. Deidara now had dark blue hair and dark purple eyes; he was also still wearing the same clothes; black sweat pants and a fishnet shirt with a black tunic on top. Deidara looked at Sakura and smiled mischievously.

"Ready for some acting?" He asked, leaving the un and yeahs.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said taking Deidara's outstretched hand and walking towards the town.

When they arrived at the village gates they were, as expected, stopped by two guards.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" One of the guards asked. He had light green hair and dark green eyes. The other one had blond hair and black eyes. Both were obviously ninjas because of the Water country hitae-atae's (sp?) (headbands) they wore.

"My name is Kyu Mashimoto and this is my beautiful wife Anzu Mashimoto." He said smiling at Sakura who laughed in response. They had decided to go with the 'newly weds' act.

"We are here for some shopping." 'Anzu' said. The guards exchanged looks before looking back at the 'couple'.

"You may pass." The second guard said. 'Kyu' and 'Anzu' thanked the guards before they entered the village hand in hand.

'They really have bad security. No ID or anything is needed in order to get through the gates.' Sakura thought as she was walking down the road of the small village.

'But then again they are a pretty small village so they don't really have a need for high security.'

"So whereto do you wanna go first love?" Deidara asked, pulling her out of her musing. Sakura looked around and stopped at a small shop.

"How about that one dear?" She asked pointing in the shops direction. Deidara nodded and started walking towards it. When they entered Sakura immediately started looking for comfortable, but still stylish, clothes. When she had some outfits she went to the dressing rooms to try them on.

The first outfit was:

A beige skirt that came a little higher than to the middle of her thigh with slits on both sides, a pair of black tight shorts, a chocolate brow shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and a pair of combat boots.

"Are you decent?" Deidara asked.

"Hai." Sakura said. Deidara pulled the curtain aside and looked at the outfit and whistled.

"Nice, you should definitely take this one.

"I think so too." Sakura said before she closed the curtain again to try on the other outfit. The second outfit was:

A tight, turtle neck, sleeveless, forest green top, a pair of baggy capris and a pair of ninja sandals.

Once again she showed the outfit to Deidara.

"I really like this one." Sakura said looking at the outfit in the mirror.

"It suits you really well. Was that the last one?" Deidara asked.

"Hai, it was." Sakura answered.

"Ok, I gotta go to the weapons store afterwards if it's ok?" Deidara said.

"Ok."

Sakura got dressed into her kimono and picked some other thing's before she paid with the money she had received from her last mission. They then went to the weapons store where Deidara bought some new exploding clay while Sakura bought some new shuriken, kunai and exploding tags.

They went to grab a bite to eat before they left towards the HQ.

"Want to train with me later today?" Sakura asked when they arrived back.

"Sure, I just have to go to Leader first, he has some mission for me and Sasori, un." Deidara said as they walked down the halls. Sakura nodded.

"I'll go change first but you can come to the training grounds when your ready."

"Ok later, un." Deidara said before going into his room.

Sakura went to Itachi's and her room and quickly changed into her beige skirt outfit before going outside where she found Zetsu and Koichi training. She sat down by the side lines and watched them. A couple of minutes later they stopped and Zetsu came over to her while Koichi just went inside.

"Ohayo Zetsu." Sakura greeted with a smile when Zetsu reached her.

"Ohayo."

"Have you been home for long?" Sakura asked.

"Just a couple of hours." Zetsu said sitting down beside her. Sakura nodded.

"How'd your mission go?"

"We received some unexpected company but it was easily dealt with."

"Have the others briefed you in on the current situation?" Sakura asked looking at the horizon.

"Hai they have." Zetsu said. Just then Deidara came.

"How'd it go?" Sakura asked.

"Just fine. I now have a mission tomorrow evening in Cloud with Sasori, un."

"When do you leave?" Sakura asked.

"We leave early and return in late in the evening, un." Deidara said. Sakura nodded.

"Shall we start?" Sakura asked getting up.

"Hai, un." Deidara said going to one end of the training grounds while Sakura stayed at the other end while Zetsu just remained sitting by the sidelines.

"Ok one can use any taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu they want." Sakura said. Deidara nodded and they both got into fighting stances.

Sakura didn't wait for Deidara to attack, instead she tapped her heal on the ground and a crack formed that raced towards Deidara at a fast pace who narrowly avoided it by jumping up into a tree where he made two clay birds and sent them towards Sakura but she hit them with two shuriken halfway which made them explode. When the smoke cleared Sakura looked up into the tree and noticed that Deidara was gone. She looked around trying to find him but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Where is he?' She thought. Suddenly she was imprisoned in a sand bubble.

'Sabaku Rō (Desert prison)'

Sakura could see through a small hole Deidara appear in front of the bubble.

"I didn't know you knew sand jutsus." Sakura said smirking. Deidara smirked back.

"Sasori-danna taught me some."

"Clever, but not clever enough." Sakura said before she started making some seals.

'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).'

As the fireball hit the sand it turned into glass. Shattered glass now lied around her as she was 'free' once again. She did some seals and whines shot out and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs to prevent him from moving. She then did a new set of hand seals and a enormous wave rose from the ocean and came towards them.

'Shit!' Deidara thought as he tried to free himself. Zetsu and Sakura jumped into the trees for shelter. Deidara managed to free himself but was still hit by the wave. When the wave withdrew back to the ocean Deidara was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath as he occasionally coughed up water. Sakura jumped to his side and healed his wounds.

"You were good." Sakura said.

"Arigato." Deidara breathed out. Sakura smiled. When she had healed Deidara he, Zetsu and Sakura went inside for some dinner. When they had eaten they all withdrew to their rooms.

As Sakura was walking towards her and Itachi's room she started thinking about dinner.

'Koichi was behaving strangely. It isn't new that he lusts for me but today it was different.' Sakura shivered as she recalled his intense, lust-filled gazes.

She pushed her thoughts aside when she entered the room. She heard the water running in the bathroom.

'Itachi's apparently home.' She thought as she changed into the night gown she had bought in the small store, she always got so warm when she wore her sleeping yukatas. It was a forest green spaghetti strap gown that came to the middle of her thigh. She walked over to the window and looked out at the stars while leaning against the windowsill. Suddenly she felt Itachi embrace her from behind.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled against her hair. Sakura smiled and turned around and kissed him.

"Arigato." They just stood there for a while in each others embrace before they went to bed, Sakura in Itachi's embrace.

"I missed you." Itachi said eyes closed. Sakura smiled.

"I missed you too." She said sleepily before falling asleep**.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 12 is up! I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner but I just haven't had much time to do so. This chappie contains much fluffiness and it doesn't happen much but I promise that the next chappie much will happen ;D 

OMG PPL!! U ARE AMAZING!!!

-**36** reviews!! AGAIN a new record!!

-My story is in **5** c2 communities

-**55** have 'Strength from within' on favorites

-**77** on alert

-**24** have me on their favorite authors list

-**14** on alert

YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND WONDERFUL!!

Now to answer your wonderful reviews:

**aubrey-coffin: **Thank you :) Glad you like it

**ShiokuXRose**Thank you x) Glad you liked the cookies

**c.b.o.l.** Thank you for reviewing xD

**pinky101** Thank you 8)

**unbeatablehinata** Thank you :)

**psalmofsummer**Haha I had so fun at that review xD Thank you

**oO Yasu Yukiko Oo**Thank you ;)

**lonewolfgirl:** Thank you, I will submit more stories but I'll finish this one first ;D

**LittleAngel22493**Thank you, Glad you like it 8D

**Angel Blossoms**Haha XD Thank you

**SweetAssassin**Haha...yeah XP Thank you

**shadow miko**Thank you :)

**yunibell**Thank you x)

**fox-chan180: **Haha.. thank you xD

**ShadowThorn: **Haha glad you like it, thank you 8D

**MidnightAssasinator**Thank you 8)

**Itachi's CherryBlossom** Thank you ;)

**xokatherine229**Haha.. you'll find out soon… Thank you ;D

**lilbitzer101** Thank you

**harunosakua**Thank you :D

**Kotone111** Hahaa… I laughed so hard at that review XD… Thank you

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: **Thank you

**XxRae-ChanxX**Haha… thank you x)

**Sblood6** Thank you 8)

**CoolIcegirl: **Thank you :D

**Blood Blossom** Thank you ;D

**SpeedDemon315:** You'll find out soon ;) thank you

**trinitystorm:** Haha… Glad you like it :D Thank you

Once again… YOU ALL ROCK SOLID xD

I hope to get more wonderful, goodie reviews 8D

I PROMISE I'll try to update sooner next time

Now… see that little purple button? Push it and let me know what you think… APPRECIATE IT!!!

Hugs and kisses

- **Wounded angel **


	13. Things are heating up

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up to the sound of birds. She slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her at Itachi, who was still sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around her waist. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before slipping out from underneath the covers and walking into the bathroom for a quick shower before dressing into her beige skirt, black shorts, brown shirt and combat boots. She let her hair hang loose around her shoulders, she only had a matching beige ribbon I her hair like a diadem. When she emerged from the bathroom she was immediately pulled into a kiss by Itachi who was fully dressed. When they broke apart Sakura looked at Itachi with a smile. 

"Well good morning to you too."

"How's your sharingan?" She continued.

"I haven't tested it yet." Was Itachi's replay

"Could you do it now?" Sakura asked. She watched as his obsidian eyes bled into blood red. She placed to fingers on either sides of his temples and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Could you turn on your Mangekyou?"

Itachi did and after a while Sakura removed her hands and opened her eyes.

"Your eyes are now fully healed, but remember not to use the sharingan too much." She said before kissing him lightly on the lips then they just stood in each others embrace.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Itachi suddenly said. Sakura raised her head from his chest and looked at him confusedly for a second before she smiled.

"I promise." She said and kissed him.

"Come let's go get some breakfast." Sakura said when they broke apart.

"Aa." Was Itachi's short replay. Sakura shook her head at him before they left. When they entered the kitchen it was still empty.

"You can go sit down while I make some breakfast." Sakura said and walked over tot the fridge. The result of Sakura making breakfast was: scrambled eggs, toast, tea, pancakes and waffles. As she placed the last dish on the table Zetsu and Kisame entered the kitchen, Kisame looking half dead.

"Ohayo." Sakura greeted before looking at Kisame.

"Another drinking contest Kisame?" She asked. All she got was a 'grunt' in replay which meant 'yes' in response as Kisame sat down by the table. Sakura went over to him and placed two fingers on his forehead and got rid of the hangover.

"You shouldn't drink so much." Sakura scolded.

"I know, I know." Sakura shook her head while sighing.

Just then Hidan and Kakuzu entered.

"Ohayo." Sakura said. Hidan just nodded as he stretched while Kakuzu greeted her back.

"Hey, where have you two been? I haven't seen you for a couple of days?" Kisame asked.

"We've been on a mission in Earth country." Kakuzu said sitting down beside Kisame.

"Well help yourselves to some breakfast." Sakura said sitting down on her usual spot beside Zetsu and in front of Kisame. They all nodded and started eating. They were all surprised by the heavenly taste and started to show the food down their throats, well it was more Hidan and Kisame who did it but Zetsu, Kakuzu and Itachi ate faster than usual.

"This is great Sakura!!" Kisame said mouth full of food.

"It's truly delicious." Kakuzu commented.

"Arigato." Sakura said flashing them a smile.

Soon there wasn't any food left but one pancake. Everyone dug their fork into the pancake at the same time, they glared at each other and each one of them was determined to have the last piece. As Itachi glared at Kisame, Kisame only smirked.

"You don't have the sharingan now Itachi so you don't scare me." He replayed boldly and the others grinned confidently. Itachi activated his sharingan making all the others' eyes widened and gulp in fear

"You w-weren't supposed to be able to use the sharingan yet." Kisame gulped.

"Today he is allowed to use it again." Sakura said amused by their behaviour.

They quickly retrieve their forks and Itachi deactivated his sharingan and triumphantly started eating **his** pancake. Sakura laughed at their behaviour.

"Don't worry; I'll make more pancakes later." She said when she had stopped laughing.

* * *

∞Later that day.∞

When Sakura had finished training she decided to go for a walk. It was about five in the afternoon when she came to the ocean. She removed her boots and stepped into the cool water. The wind blew through her hair as she stood in the knee length water, eyes closed, just listening to the wind and the waves. Suddenly the water started whirling around her as if protecting her as the wind picked up. Sakura opened her eyes and turned around only to see Koichi on the beach staring at her. Sakura felt the elements and Ryuu become restless by his presence.

'They've never acted like this before.' Sakura thought.

'Ryuu what's troubling you?' Ryuu growled.

'**That is not Koichi.'**

∞Meanwhile with Itachi∞

Itachi was training when he suddenly felt the wind pick up.

'What's this?' He wondered. He searched for Sakura's chakra and found it by the beach, but she wasn't alone.

'Koichi's with her.' He gritted his teeth.

'That bastard.'

Suddenly the chakra started to steadily increase. Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

'Can it be?' He thought. Just then Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Leader came outside.

"Do you feel that chakra?" Hidan asked.

"Whose is it?" Zetsu asked.

"It seems familiar." Kisame said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Zetsu-san you said that you and Koichi had some complications on your mission, what exactly happened?" Itachi said, looking towards the direction of Sakura's and the unknown's chakra.

"Koichi and I were attacked by some nins, they wore no hitae-ataes (sp?), but we quickly took car of them."

"Did you, at any time, loose sight of Koichi?" Itachi continued.

"Once, he went after two nins and his chakra disappeared for a while but when I went to go look for him he returned like nothing had happened." Their eyes widened in realisation.

"Do you mean to say that someone killed Koichi and took his place, who?" Leader asked no one had the time to answer when they felt huge chakra approach the HQ and they all turned their attention towards the forest.

∞Meanwhile∞

Sakura now noticed the small difference in chakra between this guy and Koichi's.

'You're right.' Sakura said.

Suddenly the chakra started to increase and Sakura could feel the mark trying to make her move towards the man in front of her, but she just ignored the sudden urge.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know. 'Koichi' chuckled.

"Don't you recognize me Sakura-chan?" He asked his voice now different.

Sakura's eyes widened before she glared at him.

"Sasuke." She spoke with venom. Sasuke grinned like a madman and raised a hand to his face and ripped Koichi's face off and took of the brown hair.

'Shūshagan no Jutsu (Vanishing Facial Copy Technique).' Sakura thought.

Sasuke threw the Akatsuki cloak aside to revile his standard clothes.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He said still grinning while Sakura, who now stood on the water with her boots on, glared harder.

"What're you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

∞Flashback∞

…"_I'll come for you and take you to Sound where I'll make you mine body, mind and soul…" He whispered…_

∞Flashback∞

"I thought I made it clear that I won't come with you?" Sakura said.

"You don't have a choice my dear." Sasuke said, starting to close the distance between them. Sakura felt thousands of chakras outside the HQ.

'He must've brought company.' She thought eyes never leaving Sasuke's approaching figure.

'I hope the others are ok…'

∞Meanwhile with the Akatsuki∞

The whole Akatsuki stood looking at the thousands of Sound nins in front of them.

"So it was Sasuke." Leader said, eyes never leaving the enemy.

"So it seems." Itachi said coolly although he was boiling inside of the thought of Sasuke alone with Sakura.

"Hey where's Yuki?" Hidan suddenly asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." Zetsu said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine on her own, now let's get rid of this scum." Leader said and they all got into their fighting stances. Seconds later the first explosion of many to come shook the ground, the fight had begun.

∞Sasuke and Sakura∞

Sakura got into her fighting stance.

"Sakura-chan, why not just take the easier way and come with me peacefully?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"As long as I'm capable of throwing a kunai I will fight you."

"As you wish." Sasuke said, getting into his own fighting stance. In a flash they were both gone. The sound of Kusanagi and Seijyru clashing rang through the area. Sasuke did some seals.

'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique).' He blew out a big fire dragon that attacked Sakura but she had done her own seals and a protective water wall rose from the water they were fighting on and stopped the dragon.

'Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall).' Sasuke thought as his fire dragon turned into steam that covered the area like a thick mist. Sasuke's sharingan shone brightly in the blurred surroundings as he tried to locate Sakura's whereabouts.

'There!' He thought as he quickly jumped to the side to avoid a wave of shuriken thrown his way before he turned around and blocked a swing at his side.

"Tell me Sakura, why do you hate me so much? I thought you promised to love me forever by that bench five years ago?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Tch, at that time I was a young and naïve girl who believed there was good in every human being and who didn't know the cruelty of life." She countered before jumping back while doing seals, too fast for the sharingan to see.

'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique).' And a big water dragon rose from the water and attacked. Sasuke easily avoided it by jumping to the side but he failed to notice the other dragon Sakura had made and was thrown back into a tree by the impact.

"Impressive…" Sasuke said pushing himself to stand while whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"As expected from the great **ex **first Anbu captain Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure (Village Hidden Among Leaves)."

Sakura didn't respond, instead she appeared in front of him and was inches from imbedding her katana into his heart when she was kicked in the side. She flew back onto the beach, losing her katana in the process. She sat up, bend on one knee and spat out some blood.

'Should've seen that one coming.' She scolded herself, looking for her katana. She spotted Seijyru a couple of feet away. Just then two Sasuke's walked onto the beach. One of them went to pick up her katana but when he touched it the katana was engulfed in flames and the water clone dissolved back into water. Sakura took the opportunity and picked it up.

'Convenient to have some jutsus on your katana.' She thought.

"Nice trick you've got there." Sasuke said. Sakura remained emotionless and instead started doing another jutsu.

'Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet).' A mud dragon's head appeared and started launching mud balls from its mouth at Sasuke. Sasuke barely avoided the mud balls and avoided a round house kick to his head by grabbing Sakura's leg and throwing her away from him. Sakura muttered something before an exploding tag she had placed on his back went off. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was gone.

'Left, right, above… bellow!' She slammed her hand into the sand and made it fly up into the air. She quickly blocked his Kusanagi aimed for her neck before making a clone and jumping into a tree, leaving the clone to fight.

'He sure hasn't been slacking of these past five years.' Sakura thought as she healed some scratches. Suddenly she ducked and thereby narrowly avoided seven kunai's that now instead were imbedded into the tree behind her.

'Found me already?' She thought as she jumped onto the ground and was immediately attacked by Sasuke. The mud clone she had made before she jumped down now attacked Sasuke from behind and managed to imbed a kunai in his shoulder.

"Now that's not a way to treat your husband." Sasuke mocked.

"Well you're not my husband so it doesn't matter." Sakura replayed coolly.

"Not yet at least." Sasuke said before attacking her again, this time managing to thrust his sword into her stomach. Sakura doubled over and spat out some blood. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I win." He said triumphantly but Sakura only smirked weakly before turning into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

'A clone.' He thought

'You continue to amaze me cherry blossom.' Sasuke thought smirking. He turned around when he heard foot steps approach, his eyes narrowed at the person before him.

"Itachi." He hissed.

"Oto-tou." Itachi said, staring emotionlessly at Sasuke.

"You have gotten stronger…" Itachi said not moving an inch.

"…but you're still too weak." He continued. Sasuke's grip on Kusanagi tightened so that his knuckles turned white, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll show you who's weak." He whispered venomously as he disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi and thrust his sword through Itachi's heart. Suddenly a sharp pain shot down his back and he could feel blood soak his haori, that's when realization dawned on him. He moved his hands into the dragon seal and whispered a small 'kai' and the dead Itachi disappeared.

'Genjutsu.' He thought as he saw Sakura stand a couple of feet in front of him with blood on her katana, his blood. He used a basic medical jutsu taught to him by Kabuto and stopped the bleeding on his back, but if it was not soon healed by a professional medic-nin it would become infected. He glared fiercely at Sakura.

"I planned on giving you a chance to come by your own free will but now you've pissed me off."

"I could've told you to stop playing from the beginning." Sakura snorted. Sasuke was now even more pissed as he made his chidori and charged at her. Sakura waited until the very last minute before powering her own chidori and used it to block his.

'Chidori? And the final stage?' Sasuke thought jumping backwards away from her.

"This has been very entertaining." Sasuke started as he bit his thumb and started doing some fast seals.

"But it's time to end this now."

He slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Kochiyose no Jutsu." A smoke cloud covered the area and when it cleared Sakura saw Sasuke on Mando.

"A kunochi?" Mando said.

"Don't let her looks deceive you, she is an ex Anbu captain and hokages apprentice." Sasuke warned. Mando looked back at the kunochi with hungry eyes.

"If she entertains me I'll kill her for free." Mando hissed.

"You're not to kill her." Sasuke told him firmly but Mando gave no indication of having heard him.

Sakura smirked.

"You just made your biggest mistake." She said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Pray tell, what have I done wrong?" He asked. Sakura remained silent as she talked to Ryuu.

'Ready?'

'**Hai.'**

Sakura went through the same routine Sasuke did and slammed her hand onto the ground. Sasuke curiously watched as the skies darkened and thunder roared in the distance. Lighting stroke the place where Sakura's hand had been only moments before and smoke covered the area once more. Sasuke watched wide eyed as the silhouette of a dragon dove into the sky. When the smoke cleared he saw Sakura stand on the head of a mighty dragon that was looking menacingly at him. Flashbacks of the night at the manor filled his mind and he narrowed his eyes.

'I'll see to that he suffers for stopping me from taking Sakura.' Sasuke thought

∞Back with Itachi and the other Akatsuki ∞

Itachi and the other Akatsuki had killed almost all of the Sound-nins when Itachi felt a huge chakra. He turned towards the source and saw Mando and Ryuu. He quickly dodged another attack by a Sound-nin while in the back of his mind he hoped that Sakura would be ok.

∞Sasuke and Sakura∞

'**Let's get it over with.'** Ryuu said, charging at Sasuke at lighting speed. Mando managed to dodge his deadly claws and aimed his sharp and poisonous fangs at Ryuu's neck, but Ryuu hit Mando with his tail making Mando fly backwards into the water, Sasuke quickly jumped off Mando before he hit the water. Mando quickly recovered and charged at Ryuu.

'**Go after Sasuke, I'll take care of his summoning.' **Ryuu said.

'Hai.' Sakura answered before jumping of off Ryuu's head, moments before the two summonings made impact. Rasengan formed in her hand and she aimed it at Sasuke, but he managed to avoid it but Sakura landed a kick to his chest instead, breaking a couple of ribs.

Ryuu bit into Mando's neck and twisted it; a sickening 'crack' was heard as Mando's neck broke.

Sakura ran at Sasuke again with Seijyru in her hand. She raised it and was about to cut of his head when she felt a sudden pain in her neck. She heard Ryuu roar as she fell and saw Sasuke smirk before everything went black.

* * *

(**A/N:** I thought about ending it here but I'll be nice…)

* * *

The Akatsuki looked at the bloodbath in front of them. Sound-nins and Akatsuki slaughtered among each other, lying in each others blood. Akatsuki had come out the victor in this battle but not without losses. Itachi was just about to go find Sakura when a roar filled the sky. His head snapped towards the beach just in time to see Ryuu start to fall to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'Sakura!' He thought. He felt fear grip his heart as to what might have happened to her as he ran through the trees, the rest of the Akatsuki close behind.

When he arrived he saw Sakura's unconscious form in Sasuke's arms, both badly beaten.

"Sakura!" The other Akatsuki called. Sasuke looked at them and smirked.

"Hello aniki. Long time no see, no? I see that quite many of you are still alive." He said. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke let Sakura go right now." Itachi said emotionlessly but with a warning undertone. Sasuke looked down at Sakura's unconscious face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, she has been away from me far to long it's time I take her to whereto she belongs; in Sound by my side as my wife."

Sasuke looked back up and smirked when he saw the fuming Akatsuki members.

"Let her go you sick bastard!!" Hidan screamed.

"Now that I have her I'll never let her go." Sasuke replayed with only added gas to the fire.

"But enough chit-chat, I better take her home before she wakes up." Sasuke continued. He tilted his backwards to the left.

"Kill them."

"Hai." A light voice answered. Everyone turned to their attention to this person he was talking to.

'Could that be?' Leader thought, eyebrows furrowed. The mystery person stepped out from the shadows to revile white hair and cerulean eyes.

"Yuki-san?" Zetsu said questionably.

"Hello." Yuki said smirking.

"I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Sasuke said, with a satisfied smirk on his face before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left a tenfold of Sound Anbu.

"Why?" Leader asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Why I join Sasuke-sama?" Yuki laughed.

"Because I wanted to have fun again, reckless killing and such, do things we used to before that slut came." She finished with an angry and disgusted look on her face. The Akatsuki opened their mouths to retort to her insult when Itachi spoke:

"What'd you do to Sakura?" Yuki's face turned to that of delight.

"Ah it was so fun to see the confused look on her face when I inserted the same drug she used on Koichi, didn't know it'd be this useful when I stole some." She laughed.

"That bitch didn't even know what hit her." Yuki said between laughs. They all (aka the real Akatsuki, the others are still at the HQ.) emitted murderous auras, but the strongest one was Itachi's by far. He looked emotionless but his sharingan was spinning dangerously.

"But enough with the fun, I was left here to do a job so better get it over with." She said before she did the signal and she Anbu attacked. They had barely begun to fight when Yuki found herself pinned to a tree by her throat and two angry sharingan's boring a whole into her head. She tried to remove his hands and squirm away but Itachi's hold on her neck didn't waver. Itachi placed his mouth to her ear.

"You signed your death when you betrayed Akatsuki, but now that you've helped take something that belongs to me you're going to die slowly and painfully, I'll personally see to it." He then looked at her face and although she had her eyes clothes, in an attempt not to be brought into a genjutsu, he could still see how she shook slightly. She was afraid, and she had good reason to, an angry Uchiha was not funny. Itachi took out a kunai and used it to slice her abdomen open. This made her open her eyes in pain and shock and let out a scream.

Now that she had her eyes open Itachi used his Mangekyou on her. The next thing Yuki knew the sky had turned crimson red and a black moon shone over the red surroundings. She was bound to a cross and suddenly hundreds of Itachi's appeared around her.

"You will now be tortured for 120 hours (six days)." He said and then the torture began…

In the real world the Akatsuki had killed the counted 34 Anbu, leaving only one alive and he would be used for interrogation. They watched in satisfaction as Yuki gave a blood curling scream before she went limp in Itachi's hold. Itachi let go of her neck and she slumped against the tree eyes wide in horror, she was dead. He then turned to the Anbu who looked at him with fear.

"Where is she?" He demanded coldly.

"I-I d-don't know." The scared Anbu choked out. He screamed and looked to the source of the pain and saw a kunai imbedded in his shoulder. Hidan, who had thrown the kunai, walked over to him and twisted the kunai deeper into his shoulder earning yet another pained cry.

"You're playing with fire; I'll ask you once more before I see to that you die a painful death." Hidan hissed.

"I don't know, I s-swear!" He said.

"Well then you're of no use to us." Hidan said and stepped aside allowing Zetsu to walk up to him.

"Shall I start with your tongue or your eyes?" He mused aloud as he licked his lips.

"I think I'll take the tongue, that way you can watch as I eat you, limb by limb."

The Anbu gulped.

"W-wait!!" He called.

"For what?" Kisame asked annoyed as he stood leaning against a tree.

"I-I'll tell you…" Zetsu stepped aside a little.

"He took her to the new Sound hide-out, twenty three miles west from here."

"You better be telling the truth buddy or else-"Kakuzu said in a warning tone.

"NO I promise!!"

"Good." Leader said before he sliced his head off. The beheaded body slumped together to the ground.

"If we run we'll arrive at the hide-out in ten hours." Kakuzu said. Leader wrote a message and summoned a falcon.

"Take this to Sasori and Deidara." He ordered before the bird flew away. When the bird disappeared out of sight they ran off into the woods, towards Sound and Sakura**.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 13 is up! Finally the long awaited fight between Sasuke and Sakura came and the spy was reviled. I hope you like the chappie!! I have the next chappie ready I just have to type it into the computer, so if you review diligently I might add the next chappie this week or the next, so review, review, review!! XD 

Omg ppl, another **amazing** 29 reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you XD

Now to answer your reviews:

**pinky101**Thank you :)**  
****Charlow**Thank you :D**  
****naruto.ninja.4**Thank you8) **  
****AnimeFreak4261**Thank you x)Haha!!**  
****Talleh**Thank you ;), I know I may have some spelling errors but I try to correct as many as I notice**  
****LilBitzer**Thank you for reviewing xD

**Jester08**Thank you 8D**  
****Vu-Girl**Thank you ;D haha!**  
trinitystorm: **Thank you :D Glad you like it**  
radar: **Thank you xD

**ElementalAries: **Thank you 8)**  
****xokatherine229**Thank you ;) glad you like it**  
gymgurl520: **Thank you ;D**  
****shadow miko**Thank you :)**  
****psalmofsummer**Thank you  
**ShiokuXRose**Thank you ;D Haha!!  
**softball91**Thank you Did you guess right about the spy?**  
****BlackElement7**Thank you 8) and thanks for telling me about the greetings appreciate it !!**  
****harunosakua**Thank you :D**  
****FoCuSyOuRmInD**Thank you ;)**  
O.O: **Thank you x) none taken **  
****Blood Blossom**Thank you :)**  
****Ninjafirefoist**Thank you **  
****Chocolate Chan**Thank you xD you can imagine how surprised I was when you wrote about the kidnap thing that I had planned…**  
****c.b.o.l.**Thank you 8D**  
****XxRae-ChanxX**Thank you ;)**  
****XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX**Thank you Haha!!

Thank you again for all the reviewers and I want to thank those who've added me or Strength from within to their story or alert list

I really appreciate all the support, YOU'RE THE BEST!! XD

Hugs and Kisses

**-Wounded angel**


	14. The angels call me home

'thought'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

* * *

∞ Recap ∞ 

"_If we run we'll arrive at the hide-out in ten hours." Kakuzu said. Leader wrote a message and summoned a falcon._

"_Take this to Sasori and Deidara." He ordered before the bird flew away. _

_When the bird d__isappeared out of sight they ran off into the woods, towards Sound and Sakura._

∞End of recap∞

Sakura woke up feeling sick and with a head ace.

'Ryuu? Are you ok?' She asked.

'**Hai I'm fine, but how're you?'**

'I'll be ok, what happened?'

'**That woman, Yuki, s****nuck up behind you and sedated you and when you fell unconscious so did I and now I can't use my powers.'**

'The spy was Yuki?' Sakura thought.

'Let's just hope that we won't be in the need of your powers until you've regained them.' Sakura said and Ryuu nodded in response.

'**Be careful. I don't know where we are or for how long we've been out.'**

Sakura nodded before she opened her eyes. She looked around the dimly lit room. Her eyes widened in recognition.

'This is like my dream…' she thought.

'…then that must mean…' she turned her gaze to the side and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and smirking at her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, you woke up sooner than expected, you weren't supposed to wake up for another 14 hours…" he pushed himself of the wall and started walking towards her.

"… but this way I can have you sooner." He said.

'No, no, no, no...' she thought frantically.

'There must be a way I can escape.' She thought, trying to move but found that she was paralyzed. She opened her mouth to call for help but not a single sound left her mouth.

"I injected a small poison to your bloodstream. It isn't a danger to your health in any way but your muscles and vocal cords will be paralyzed so you won't be able to move or talk for at least another ten hours, unless I give you the antidote." He said placing a syringe on the table.

"So my dear there is no way for you to escape." Sasuke said crawling on top of her. He started run his lips over her jaw line and down to the mark that immediately reacted to his touch and she felt her body respond to him.

"Do you know how long I've longed to have you like this? All for myself…" He asked against her skin before he moved his face to hers.

"…and to look into your eyes and know that you'll soon be mine?" He continued. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt tears gather. She could feel him kissing her while his hands moved over her body. Tears trickled down her face as Sasuke started to undress her.

'Itachi…onegai (please)…help me.' She thought as Sasuke removed the last piece of clothing, leaving her in only her underwear. Sasuke removed his Haori and was about to remove his hakama's when he jumped to the side, avoiding three kunai. He quickly turned around, pissed that someone dared disturbed him when he was about to bed his woman.

He was quite surprised when sharingan met sharingan.

'Itachi!' Sakura thought in relief as she saw the familiar black cloak and red eyes.

Itachi glanced at Sakura and felt his anger rise when he saw in what state she was and her tears stained cheeks. His eyes met hers and Sakura could see relief flicker in his eyes before they once again were filled with hate. Itachi shifted his gaze to Sasuke when he spoke:

"I'm surprised you found us."

Itachi looked Sasuke in the eye. His eyes filled with so much hate and murderous intent that Sasuke almost shivered.

"Sasuke today is the day you die." Itachi said in an icy cold voice. Before Sasuke had a chance to respond Itachi appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly out through the wall. Sasuke quickly recovered and blocked Itachi's katana. What Sasuke didn't know though was that he was fighting a clone and that the real Itachi was still inside.

* * *

∞Inside∞ 

When Itachi had kicked Sasuke outside he quickly summoned a clone and sent it after Sasuke while he went over to Sakura. He noticed her eyes move to the side as if signalling him to look to the right. He did and saw the syringe on the table.

'He must've done something to her and that must be the antidote.' He thought as he walked over to the table and picked up the syringe with the neon green liquid and walked over to Sakura and injected the liquid. As soon as the antidote entered her blood stream she could almost immediately feel herself be able to move again. She shakily sat up with Itachi's help and hugged Itachi tightly, who was kneeling beside the bed.

"I-Itachi." She whispered. Itachi's response was to embrace her tightly, not wanting to let go, but he knew that he had to kill Sasuke.

"I'll get you out of here." He whispered and he could feel her give a small nod. He moved slightly back so he could look at her. He raised his hands and dried her wet cheeks before he kissed her passionately which she immediately responded to. When they broke apart Itachi took out a black bundle from his cloak and unfolded it to revile another Akatsuki cloak. He placed the cloak on her shoulders before he got up and went over to Sasuke just in time to see him 'kill' his clone. Sasuke turned to Itachi with hate and madness in his eyes. He had seen Itachi and Sakura and he was **not** happy about it.

"I won't let you take her from me like you've done everything else, she's mine!" He shouted before attacking Itachi with his Kusanagi. Itachi drew his katana and blocked Sasuke's sword.

Itachi pushed Sasuke back and threw a hurl of kunai and shuriken at him, which he barely avoided, a few kunai's managed to scratch him but nothing serious.

"You're getting slow." Sasuke mocked. Suddenly he gasped as Itachi sank his katana into his shoulder.

"Still think I'm slow?" Itachi asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and did some seals and five clones appeared beside him and they all attacked Itachi simultaneously. Itachi defended them of well but as he pierced the first clone through the throat it exploded.

'Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion).' He quickly jumped back while doing some seals.

'Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)' and he blew out multiply small fireballs towards the Sasuke's and as they hit their targets the clones blew up. Sasuke jumped away from the clones as they exploded and was met with a kick in the chest. He flew into the house wall but quickly recovered and stood up on shaky legs and did some quick seals.

Itachi also started doing some seals.

'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).' And as the two fireballs collided a loud explosion rang through the area. When the smoke cleared Itachi and Sasuke were gone, only the sound of metal clashing and hits being exchanged rang through the area. Suddenly Itachi flew onto the ground, covered in cuts and bruises and with a rather deep gash on his legs.

Sakura, who watched from the side lines (now with her clothes on again) gasped and wanted to run to his side but she knew that this was Itachi's and Sasuke's fight, a fight she had no right to interfere in. She gripped her oka-sans necklace firmly in her hand.

'Onegai Itachi, be ok…' She thought.

Sasuke appeared in front of Itachi, panting and with a deep gash on his arm.

"For eleven years I've waited for this day, the day that you die!!" Sasuke shouted as he raised his sword and was inches from thrusting it into Itachi's chest when he felt a pain in his back. He turned around and saw Itachi standing behind him, his katana through his heart. The Itachi on the ground turned into smoke. Itachi withdrew his katana and Sasuke fell to the ground. Sakura rushed to Itachi's side and healed his more serious wounds. Itachi then looked at his younger brother on the ground, the grass around him turning red by his blood.

"Aniki… w-why'd you kill them?" Sasuke choked out. Itachi looked at Sasuke for a while before he spoke:

"They feared me, they feared how powerful I had become and they wanted to eliminate me. They planned on makeing it look like I had died during training when one of my jutsus had gone wrong, but I figured them out and killed them instead." He explained calmly.

"Why'd y-you let me live?"

"You had nothing to do with their plan and because I saw strength in you, a strength that could become a threat to me so I left you alive to see if you could possibly defeat me in the future, but you lost the chance to defeat me when you joined Sound." Itachi said coolly, not a single emotion visible on his face.

"Even when I'm dying you lie…" Sasuke spat before he coughed roughly and went limp.

"No oto-tou I didn't." Itachi muttered before he did some seals used Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and burned Sasuke's body to ashes. He then turned to Sakura who stood a couple of feet behind, eyes fixed on Sasuke's remains.

'Sasuke had you only seen past the revenge maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way.' Sakura thought as she watched the ashes fly off into the air. She felt the mark fade before it completely disappeared. She looked at Itachi and saw him looking at her. She smiled and went over to him. As soon as she was in arms reach Itachi pulled her to him and kissed her.

Just then the rest of the Akatsuki came outside and froze for a moment at the scene before them. They had been busy with killing the Sound-nins and were now pretty wounded.

"Sakura!" Kisame called when he snapped out of the shock. Sakura and Itachi broke apart and looked towards them. She smiled at them and together she and Itachi went over to them and she hugged them one at a time. Itachi didn't like it at all that she was hugging someone else but he let it slide… this time…

"Are you sure you're ok, un?" Deidara said, eyeing her from head to toe for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm just nearly completely drained of chakra but you seem to have received quite some injuries, here let me heal all of you." She said and started healing them.

"B-But you just said that you're completely drained of chakra!" Zetsu protested and tried to squirm away, but she held him firmly in place.

"I have just enough to heal all of you so shush." She said in a tone that left no room for arguing so they all just sighed in defeat and let her heal them while Itachi watched with amusement flickering in his eyes.

When they were all healed Sakura stood up a little to fast and almost fell but Itachi's arms encircled her waist and steadied her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Hai, hai." She assured and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go home now?" Leader asked.

"Hai." Sakura said with a smile and they all nodded and so they were off.

When they had been running for a while Hidan decided to voice a question that had been bugging them all.

"Soo, how long have you two been together?"

"Two days." Sakura said, keeping her gaze ahead.

"And we learn of this now because…?" Kisame asked.

"Because we had the spy in Akatsuki and we couldn't risk him or her finding out." Itachi now explained.

"By the way, who was the spy?" Sakura asked.

"Yuki." Leader said.

Sakura nodded slowly.

'So it was her.' She thought

"What happened to her?" She continued.

"Dead. Itachi went psycho and killed her." Hidan said while shrugging his shoulders. Sakura nodded again and they continued the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence.

Halfway back when they entered a clearing two Anbu blocked their way.

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction.

'Those masks… Naruto and Kakashi.' She thought but was pulled out of her thoughts when Kakashi spoke:

"Itachi Uchiha, you have betrayed your village, killed thousands of innocents and you're wanted for murder in all the hidden villages. Surrender and you'll be given a fair trial, if not you will be executed on place." Kakashi then turned his attention towards Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, you are to surrender and return to Konoha peacefully or you will be taken there by force. These are the orders of the Godaime Tsunade, Hokage of Kon-"

"Why Sakura?" Naruto suddenly interrupted, face downcast.

"Why'd you betray Konoha? Were we not good enough?"

Sakura remained silent.

"Did you ever think how Kakashi and I felt when first you left and two months later Sasuke? Did you ever think of us?!" (**A/N:** he is 'counting' from the day Sakura was brought to the prison mansion.) He now screamed. Itachi and the others opened their mouths to defend Sakura but stopped when she raised her hand as a sign for them to stop before she stepped forward.

"Do you want to know what really happened?" She asked.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Kakashi asked sceptically.

"You don't but onegai; listen to what I have to say… She said in a pleading tone. Naruto quietly looked at her for a while before he nodded. Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes widened when they saw a blue transparent dragon appear around Sakura.

"This is Ryuu. He share's my soul and lives inside me, much like the Kyuubi and you, Naruto." Ryuu disappeared again and Sakura continued.

"Ryuu was a gift that I received at birth from the elements. He had been sleeping inside me until that day when I left on the mission with my parents. He saved me by fusing with me and ever since then he trained and taught me everything he knew. I didn't tell anyone about him because I was afraid you would judge me and treat me differently." Sakura paused for a moment before continuing.

"One day Sasuke found out and told Tsunade who had me arrested, sealed my chakra and had me sentenced as a traitor to isolation for 'fusing with a demon' as she put it. I tried to explain but she didn't even hear me out." Sakura glared at the ground at the memory.

"I was brought to the prison mansion and I was held prisoner for two months during that time I had regular visits from Sasuke who tried to get me to marry him and help him restore the Uchiha clan, but I refused. The last night I stayed at the mansion Sasuke came again but after hearing my answer he tried to rape me. Ryuu protected me and I managed to escape into the forest were I fell unconscious form breaking the seal. Itachi found me and brought me to Akatsuki. Time went by and eventually I joined Akatsuki on the terms that they would stop hunting the tailed beasts. For the first time in a long time I was happy…" Sakura said smiling softly.  
"But then on one mission Sasuke found me and marked me and yesterday he attacked the Akatsuki HQ and I fought him; I almost beat him but he tricked me and brought me to Sound where he tried to rape me again, but Itachi rescued me and killed Sasuke." She ended. She turned to Kakashi and Naruto.

"If you still think I've betrayed you, you may scold me, beat me and even kill me because I can't bear to have the two of you hate me…" she said tears in her eyes. The next thing she knew she was being hugged by Kakashi and Naruto. She shakily raised her arms and hugged them back.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"We've missed you so much." Kakashi said.

"I've missed you too." Sakura said through tears.

The Akatsuki silently watched the seen before them and some smiled, but the moment didn't last long when suddenly twelve Anbu jumped out of the surrounding foliage and started attacking the Akatsuki members.

"Stand down!" Naruto commanded, but the Anbu either didn't hear him or they just ignored him for they just continued attacking. Through the chaos Sakura watched in horror as an Anbu charged at Itachi, who was already fighting two Anbu, from behind.

'He won't be able to avoid it!' Sakura thought.

"ITACHI!!" She screamed.

* * *

∞Itachi∞ 

Itachi heard Sakura shout his name and he saw another Anbu come at him with a kunai from the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn't avoid it so he drew in a breath and waited for the pain… but it never came. He turned around just in time to see Sakura start too fall to the ground, a kunai in her chest, the kunai meant for **him**. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and he vaguely registered the others call her name. He quickly caught her and kneeled down, Sakura still in his arms.

-

Everyone just stood there and watched the scene unfold in shock and horror. The Anbu removed their masks to revile the whole rookie nine: Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Shino. The Anbu who had stabbed Sakura removed the mask to revile a shocked looking Neji.

-

"You baka!" Itachi hissed as he tried to heal the wound in her chest, but the bleeding just wouldn't stop. He felt Sakura's delicate hand on his.

"I-Itachi-kun stop, it-t's no use; the k-kunai was po-oisoned." She said hoarsely before she suddenly coughed. A thin crimson line appeared on her mouth.

"Why'd you have to come in the way!?" Itachi half screamed, despair in his otherwise emotionless eyes. Sakura smiled weakly.

"Because I couldn't l-let you die, b-because without you I'm not whole, I'm l-like a flower without the s-sun, without you I-I'm nothing." She coughed again. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before she would die. She was didn't have enough chakra to heal herself and Ryuu was too weakened by the drug to do anything.

"I won't let you die." Itachi said, holding her closer as if he could return the warmth to her rapidly cooling body.

"Always rememb-ber…" She said stroking his cheek lightly, tears in her eyes.

"How much I l-love you…" she whispered, looking straight in his eyes, a single tear sliding down her face then she closed her eyes, her hand fell from his face and she went limp in his arms.

"Sakura." He asked.

No answer.

"No…" He breathed as he touched her cold cheek. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as a tear unconsciously ran down his face. For the first time in 15 years the 23 year-old cried.

She; the love of his life, his soul mate, his light was gone.

The rain that had once fallen lightly now came down heavily as the others watched and cried at the heartbreaking sight. The angel among them had gone home to heaven, leaving a big vastness in all their heart no one else could fill.

_An angel among us that you were_

_How I wish you would still be here_

_You are my only love and if I'm the stars then you're my moon_

_Why'd you have to return to heaven so soon?_

_Can't you see I'm nothing without you by my side?_

_Can't you see the sorrow and tears I now hide?_

_I'd do anything to kiss you, hold you one more time_

_Is that really such a crime?_

_For me, a demon, to love you, an angel, his much_

_To miss your eyes and long for your touch?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm so lost without you._

_Never again will I be blessed with you here_

_Never again will I be able to hold you near_

_I think as I cradle your cold limp for close to my chest_

_With a broken, once beating, heart in my breast_

'Sakura…you lied.'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 14 is up! It's so sad, I almost cried when I wrote his :,( I wrote the poem myself, I mate just for this chappie. 

So as I promised here is the next chappie and it dos not end here ppl!!

Thank you once AGAIN for all the wonderful review, love them all:D

**7** have Strength from within in their c2 communities

**75** on favourites

**99** on alert

**28 **reviewed to chappie 13

**227** have reviewed on Strength from within

**35** have me on their favourites list

**21** on alert list

Thank you all SOO much!! I'm so happy XD

Now to answer your reviews:

**Slim Shady**

Thank you :D

**Jester08**

Thank you

**lolsuzie**

Thank you xD

**himeyuzuki**

I know but I had to make a little twist in the story ;) Thank you

**mayblossom**

Well the reason she 'lost' in this story was because I wanted to make a little twist. Thank you :)

**XxDeidara's-Little-Stalkerx...****:  
**

Thank you 8D

**Coeur Casse****:  
**

Thank you

**Tari Shiro****:  
**

Thank you and I think that your story's also good :) Haha ok, nice to know…I'll check out her stories thank you… Haha well I hope I posted in time, wouldn't want Oro to come to my home –shiver-

**Charlow**

Haha thank you 8)

**NorthernLights25**

Thank you ;)

**xokatherine229**

Thank you ;D

**Blood Blossom**

Thank you

**PinkxxxReaper**

Thank you :)

**harunosakua**

Thank you :D

**Alone in a Blizzard****:  
**

No I'd never forget this story, haha thank you ;)  
Of course!

**Xsakurafan101X **

Thank you x)

**Dreamergirl92813**

Now she did, thank you

**frenchfrypsycho**

Thank you :D

**trinitystorm:**

Haha, thank you :)

**unbeatablehinata**

Thank you 8)

**tru-viet**

Thank you xD

**LilBitzer**

Thank you x)

**softball91****:  
**

Oh really? Haha, yeah that was quite a big hint. Well I guess they had all grown attached to her and were kind of protective of her. Yeah, I think it would be scary though and VERY painful. Haha, thank you :D

**Piotessa**

Haha, thank you ;)

**pinky101**

Thank you :)

**sweetsimplcity**

Thank you )

**naruto.ninja.4**

Haha X)

**ShiokuXRose**

Haha, thank you D

**frenchfrypsycho: **

Haha, Thank you :)

**xxxsakuraxxxx**:

Thank you :D

-

Now push the button in the lower left corner and review and I will update the next chappie as soon as possible :)

Hugs 'n' kisses

**-Wounded angel**


	15. A miracle

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**inner Ryuu talking'**

* * *

∞Recap∞

_The rain that had once fallen lightly now came down heavily as the others watched and cried at the heartbreaking sight. The angel among them had gone home to heaven, leaving a big vastness in all their he__art no one else could fill…._

'_Sakura… you lied.'_

∞End of recap∞

Everyone watched with pain in their hearts as the, now last, Uchiha cradled Sakura's body close to him. Naruto averted his gaze from the heartbreaking scene.

'Sakura… you achieved many great things in life, you even managed to befriend the Akatsuki and melt Itachi Uchiha's heart.'

He clenched his hands.

'It isn't fair! You deserved happiness the most, but instead you died and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Once again you were ripped away from us…' Naruto was now clenching his fists so hard that his nails were drawing blood. He looked up when he felt a hand on his and saw Hinata look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto-kun… it wasn't your fault." She said as if reading his mind. Naruto pulled her to him and held her close as his tears started to fall.

-

Deidara stared at Sakura's limp form.

This couldn't be true, this wasn't right, this just wasn't fair! Itachi didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve this and Sakura most certainly didn't deserve this so why the hell was this happening? Was this the punishment for all the lives they had taken?

"It is just another cruel trick of fate." He heard Sasori say as they all stood there gases glued on the pink haired kunochi's pale body, that everyone in the Akatsuki had come to look upon as their little sister.

-

Kakashi tried, oh Kami how he tried to find one thing, one good thing about Sakura's death that could maybe ease this burning pain he felt inside at the sight of his daughter like student's dead body, but no matter how hard he rummaged his mind he couldn't find anything, not a single thing even close to good about her death… not one.

-

When Sakura had left Konoha Ino had hated her for leaving them, but now that hate started to gradually disappear and was replaced for self-loathing.

She should've known better than to doubt her friend, her **best** friend, but now that she's finally aware of her mistake and she wanted to apologize for everything there is no Sakura anymore who could hear her apology.

-

Shikamaru was seldom wrong in his conclusions. He was always looked upon as 'the genius'; it had been what had made him useful, made him special, but somehow right now it didn't matter. For right now as he tried to console a crying Ino while fighting back tears he could've, without a second thought, given away his priced 300 IQ:s for a chance to have Sakura back. He felt like scum and a real idiot for having participated in making Sakura, a close friend, suffer so much, he utterly despised himself for it…'

-

Lee stared, just stared. How could he when Sakura had needed him, a friend, the most, go against her and thereby throw away years of friendship and taking a traitors word over her own without questioning; yes he wondered, how could he?

-

Itachi looked at Sakura's face as if waiting for her to open her beryl eyes and smile one of those heart warming smiles of hers, but that was impossible.

He felt so lost, so hollow now that she wasn't here anymore. He gently caressed her cold cheek.

'I'd do anything to have you back Sakura.' He thought.

'**Uchiha, do you really mean what you speak?'**

Itachi's head shot up and he noticed that he was no longer in the clearing but in a light place and he was kneeling on water. He looked to the one who had spoken and saw Ryuu a couple of feet in front of him.

'**Answer my question.'** Ryuu said.

"Hai, I do."

'**There is still a way to bring he back but we must act fast.'**

Itachi's eyes widened and he felt his heat skip a beat at the thought of having Sakura back.

"How is it possible?"

'**Her soul has yet to cross over or I'd not be here. Her love for love for you****, is keeping her from leaving this plane.'** Ryuu explained.

"How could I bring her back?"

'**A kind of ritual would be performed that would bind her to you in every possible way, meaning that if you would for example die she'd also die.'**

Ryuu paused for a while.

'**For the seal that binds your souls to remain you would have to love her unconditionally ****but if your love isn't true she would slowly wither like a cherry blossom and eventually die. Should that happen your soul would be ripped out of your body slowly and painfully before being sent to the depths of hell where you would be tortured for all eternity.' **

Itachi remained quiet and listened carefully.

'**So if you're absolutely sure that you love Sakura with your whole heart and soul accept, but if you have the slightest of doubts I'd advice you to let her soul rest in peace.'** Ryuu let all this sink in. Itachi thought about what Ryuu had said and then looked at Ryuu with determinedness and said:

"I want her back."

'**Are you completely sure, for this decision will not only affect you but also Sakura in this life as in the next.'**

"I can't live without her." Itachi said. Ryuu looked him in the eye but Itachi stared right back.

'**Very well.'** Ryuu said before glowing a blue hue. Itachi's shoulder also started glowing and when the glow faded there was a strange symbol there.

'**That symbol will bind your souls, Sakura has an identical one on her shoulder. The physical binding you will have to perform yourself.'**

Itachi nodded.

"Arigato Ryuu-sama." Ryuu nodded.

'**Take good care of her.' **Sakura then started glowing a white color before light exploded out from her body and Itachi shielded his eyes from the bright light. The light suddenly decreased and Itachi removed his arm and saw two figures standing in front of him. A man in white pants and shirt as well as a woman in a white dress. The woman smiled warmly at him while the man looked at him with a serious expression.

"I see that your love for Sakura is true and strong." The man said and his features softened.

"We entrust you with her happiness." He finished.

'Who are these people?" He wondered.

"Take good care of our Sakura." The woman said. That was when Itachi noticed the white wings on their backs.

'This must be Sakura's parents.'

"Hai I will." He said. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again he was back in the clearing.

'Did it work?' He thought and looked down at Sakura, but she was still lying unmoving and none breathing in his arms.

"Sakura." Itachi said in but a whisper and then lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly on the lips.

There was no wind, no rain, no sound of birds; it was like the whole world was holding it's breath. Itachi pulled away and suddenly Sakura drew in a large breath as if she had been under water for a long time. Her breath calmed down and she looked at Itachi.

"I-Itachi?" She asked. Itachi looked into her eyes and stroke her cheek and Sakura leaned into his touch.

"Do you want to know what heavens like?" She asked with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Nothing without you." He replayed smirking before he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

-

The others just stared at them, not understanding what had happened.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked stepping closer to her and Itachi. Itachi and Sakura broke apart and Sakura turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Konnichiwa everyone."

"Sakura!" They all called and rushed to her.

"But how's this possible? We saw you die?" Deidara asked still a little shocked. Itachi got up and gave Sakura a helping hand.

"I honestly don't know. All I remember is that I was in a bright, warm place, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I was suddenly enveloped in a bright light and I didn't know what to do before I heard a voice call my name so I followed it and the next thing I know I'm back here." Sakura said.

Neji walked up to Sakura and bowed.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura-san I didn't mean-"

"Neji-san, I forgive you." Sakura cut him off with a smile.

"By the way; what was it that made you all ignore a direct order?" Naruto asked in a hard tone, staring coldly at them. They all lowered their eyes and looked ashamed.

"We thought you and Kakashi had been put under a genjutsu or something so when we arrived we immediately attacked." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto opened his mouth to give them the scolding of the century for jumping to conclusions, but stopped when Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think they have suffered enough." Sakura said.

"Sakura, what's with you and Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Everyone looked her expectantly. Sakura laced her fingers with Itachi and flashed him a smiled.

"He's-"

"I'm her fiancé." Itachi cut her off. Sakura stared at him a little confused before she smiled. All their jaws dropped and they stared wide-eyed at her.

"Sakura." She looked over her shoulder at Leader who had spoken.

"It is time to leave." He said. Sakura nodded and hugged all the rookie-nine and Kakashi once more before going to stand by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"This is where I take my leave." She said.

"Sakura why don't you come with us back to Konoha? We could explain to baa-chan and-"

"No Naruto, my place is here." She said and felt Itachi give her hand a light squeeze.

"Well promise to come and visit frequently!" He said.

"I'll come when I can, but remember I'm still a traitor to Konoha." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned to Kakashi who had spoken.

"…don't hate Tsunade for what she did; she didn't know what she was doing." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sasuke must have hypnotized her with his sharingan because she thought you had run away from Konoha as did we all. She only remembered promoting him to Anbu because of his assistance in killing the Mist-nins and because he was in charge of your guarding he managed to keep it all a secret seeing as he erased Tenten's, Lee's and Shikamaru's memories about arresting you." He said  
"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"Because earlier today Lee, Shikamaru and Tenten kept having these weird flashbacks about arresting you and they were just confirmed by your story." Kakashi said. Sakura thought about this and it made sense.

"I have never hated her, how could I? She was like a second mother to me." She looked at him. "Tell her that."

"I will." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled at him and then shifted her gaze to the Anbu before her who were all shifting nervously, trying to say something. Sakura only smiled.

"I forgive you." She said. They all looked up at her shocked before they smiled.

"Good bye everyone, take care." She said before she and the whole Akatsuki disappeared in smoke.

"She seemed so happy." Ino said.

"That she did." Shino said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

- With the Akatsuki-

The Akatsuki appeared a few miles away from the Konoha Anbu and continued to foot from there.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as they were jumping through the trees.

"A little overwhelmed." She confessed. Itachi remained silent as a sign for her to continue.

"I've just learned that Konoha didn't betray me after all, Sasuke is dead, **I** have been dead and I just learned that I'm going to be an Uchiha." She said smiling at the last part. Sakura could see a microscopic pink color cover the great Uchiha's cheeks. She couldn't help it and gave a heart filled laugh, making the rest of the Akatsuki look at them questioningly before quickly focusing their attention elsewhere when Itachi gave them a warning glare. Sakura calmed down and smiled warmly at Itachi and stopped, making him stop as well. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"And I'd be happy to." She said. Itachi smiled, not smirked, smiled at her before kissing her passionately.

"You coming lovebirds?!" Kisame called. They broke apart and Sakura smiled at him.

"We'll continue this later." Itachi said huskily before he grabbed Sakura by the waist and ran to catch up to the rest. Sakura saw the lust in his eyes and knew that they would be back at the HQ earlier than expected…

* * *

When they arrived back at the HQ Sakura and Itachi went directly to their room and as soon as the door closed they were kissing each other. Itachi broke one of their passionate kisses and looked at Sakura as they were lying on the bed.

"Sakura there is something I must tell you before we do this." He said. Sakura looked at him, silently telling him to continue.

"When Ryuu asked me if I wanted to bring you back I had to agree-" He was interrupted by Sakura's finger on his lips.

"I know all about the binding, Ryuu told me about it." She said.

"So now that that's out of the way, shall we proceed with the physical binding?" She asked teasingly. Itachi smirked.

"Gladly." He said before he picked her up and lied her down on the bed and started kissing her, it didn't take them long to remove their clothes and Itachi now hovered over Sakura.

"Ready?" He asked and Sakura nodded in reply before turning her head to the side, exposing her neck. Itachi smirked as he saw all the love bites he had given her. He then lowered his mouth to the junction of her neck and carefully sank his teeth into it. Sakura winced slightly. He then continued to pour some chakra into the wound and a few seconds later he pulled away. On her neck there was now a bite mark, **his** bite mark. The physical binding was now complete, but they didn't stop quite yet.

* * *

-A few hours later-

Itachi collapsed beside Sakura, both panting and covered in sweat.

"Mine." Itachi almost growled possessively, drawing her flush against his chest.

"Only yours." She said kissing him.

"I love you." Itachi whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"And I love you." Sakura whispered back before they both drifted of into sleep.

* * *

∞The next day∞

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Itachi's sleeping one. Flashes of last night entered her mind and a smile graced her lips. She kissed him lightly and carefully slipped out from his hold, she was getting quite good at that. She wrapped one of the sheets around her naked body before she grabbed some clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom. She took a quick shower before she dressed in her green turtle-neck top and black pants. She noticed it was still quite early as she slipped out the window and onto the roof. She had taken her Akatsuki cloak with her and she wrapped it around herself, that's when she noticed it wasn't hers but Itachi's by the scent on it. She shifted her attention to the rising sun. She felt so happy and content right then.

'I love him so much.' She thought, thinking about Itachi.

'**I'm happy for you.'** She heard Ryuu say.

'Thank you… for everything.'

'**Your welcome, I'm just happy you've finally found love and happiness.'** Ryuu said. Sakura smiled and started to sing what she was feeling.

(**A/N: **Jennifer Lopez-Again)

_Like an angel out of the sky you came_

_Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness and the rain_

_So pure and healing was the love you bring _

_I knew inside... it felt so right_

Itachi woke up to the sound of someone singing.

_For me, I've struggled all my life_

_To find the that thing that makes it right_

_With you it seems I may have found _

_Some other kind of love_

He noticed the empty spot beside him and looked towards the open window.

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

'_Cause you gave me peace and joy…again, again, again_

He put on some pants before he jumped onto the roof, smiling as he listened to the words she sung.

_I was scared to let go and trust your love_

_After what I've been through I had had enough_

_Whispering through your eyes you never said a word_

_But something said…your heart's safe_

He saw his Blossom a couple of feet away, wrapped in his cloak. He snuck up behind her had wrapped his arms around her waist.

_For me, I've struggled all my life_

_To find the that thing that makes it right_

_With you it seems I may have found _

_Some other kind of love_

Sakura smiled as she sang and leaned into his embrace while Itachi placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes, listening to her sing.

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

'_Cause you gave me peace and joy…again, again, again_

_A friend is what you'll always have in me_

_I am so grateful for the man you turned out to be_

_And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet_

_You'll forever be… a sacred part of me_

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

'_Cause you gave me peace and joy…again, again, again_

When the song ended Itachi nuzzled the bite mark.

"Who was that man you were singing about?" He asked teasingly. Sakura smiled playfully.

'Two can play that game.' She thought.

"Oh, just some guy I know."

"Does this handsome guy have a name?" He asked, smirking.

"I never said he was handsome…" She said turning around in his embrace and brushing her lips over the shell of his ear.

"He's drop dead gorgeous." She whispered. Itachi smirked and pushed his lips onto her before she settled back into his embrace and Itachi rested his head on her shoulder as they watched the sun rise.

'I must've done something right in my life to get you.' Itachi thought as he held her closer.

'And I promise I'll do anything to make you happy…'

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 15 is up! This is the last chappie of 'Strength from within', I feel so sad T.T, but **note**: there will be a filler-chapter!!!

I have had so much fun writing this story and all your great feedback have made it even more fun, thank you. When I posted this story I didn't think it would be as popular as it did I was positivly surprised.

Many have wondered if I'm going to post any other stories. The answer is: Yes I will. I have a few stories I'm writing and I will probably post at least one of them during the summer holidays. So look out!!

Will there be a sequel to Strength from within?

No. I haven't got one planned and I think that this is a good place to put the dot mark so to speak.

I loved the time I was writing this story and it have a bittersweet feeling now that it has come to and end. I'm glad I finally finished the story but a part of me would still want to continue writing, but I guess it is like they say: one should end it when it makes the most fun.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas and advice, thank you everyone... YOU'RE THE BEST!!!

Chapter 15:s revewers have made A NEW RECORD!!

**42** reviews

**38** have me on favorite author madde

**6** C2 have 'Strength from within in their communities

**82** have it on favorite stories

**104** have it on alerts.

THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!!!! XD XD XD XD

I feel so happy for all the great feedback I've got from you all, you're really great!!!

Now to answer your reviews:

**Mistress of the Wolf Clan**Thank you, I'm glad you like it and Thank you for the 10 stars!!

**Ammiterasu:** Thank you :)**  
****Chimiri** Thank you I appreciate you understanding. I'm glad you liked it :D**  
****Trinity Blood Fox**Thank you and glad you like the story x)**  
SpeedDemon315:** It was a pleasure killing Sasuke off for you all. Glad you liked the explanation, I wanted to have a reason that could have been "real". Thank you xD**  
****Coeur Casse**Thank you 8)**  
moonlight ookami:** Thank you 8D **  
****frenchfrypsycho** Haha! I laughed soo hard when I read this review!! Thank you ;D**  
****shadow miko**Thank you **  
****Alone in a Blizzard** I'm sorry I crushed your good mood, but I hope that this chappie didn't. Thank you :)**  
Kia****Jester08**Thank you :D**  
Fox-chan180:** I'mhappy you liked it so much **  
****SassySumeKalda** Thank you :)**  
****NorthernLights25** Thank you x)**  
ElementalAries:**I'm glad you liked the poem. I do have some stories I am planning on posting during the summer break. Thank you :D

**Vu-Girl** Thank you 8)**  
****Tari Shiro** I'm glad you liked I. I know it was a little, as you said, OC but I think that it just fit there xP I think it's a very cute nickname. Thank you.**  
BlackPetals:** Thank you for the compliments, it really means a lot. **  
****Charlow** Haha!! I just loved your review. Thank you ;D**  
****XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX:**Thank you :)**  
****KuRoYuMeX** Ok. I read your story and I think it was really nice :D Thank you.**  
****PinkxxxReaper** Thank you x)**  
****psalmofsummer**I tried to find the song on youtube but I couldn't mfind it :(**  
**Glad you liked the chappie :) Thank you.**  
coolicegirl: **Thank you 8D**  
****harunosakua**Thank you 8)**  
Milly:** Glad you like it and thank you for your encouraging words, it means a lot :) I've also noticed that many Ita/Sak have the same plotline so I wanted to do something a little different. Thank you xD**  
****Blood Blossom**Thank you :)**  
O.O: **Thank you :D**  
****pinky101**Thank you **  
tru-viet:** Well in ch. 13 Sakura promised to Itachi that she would never leave him and now that she died she broke that promise. Thank you :)

**until-death-comes** I'm glad you like it. Thank you x)**  
****CosenAngel** NOO my cookie!!! LOL Glad you liked it xD and thank you.**  
Suzuki****xokatherine229**Thank you:D Glad you liked it!**  
****xxxsakuraxxxx**Glad you liked it. Thank you 8)**  
****Slim Shady** Thank you :)**  
****softball91** Glad you liked it. Thank you for all the great feedback**  
****ShiokuXRose** Glad you liked it. Thank you :)

**Dreamergirl92813** Thank you

**lolsuzie** I know I'm really amazed myself x)

**naruto.ninja.4** Glad you liked it! Thank you 8)

**RoseMcGee** Thank you for the great feedback!!

**c.b.o.l.: **None taken . Thank you.**  
**

Thank you really much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!!!

I have but one request from you guy's, I would really much like to have 300 reviews before I end this story, you would make me the happiest person in the world!!! XD

So please push the 'submit review' and tell me what you think :D

Hugs 'n' kisses

**-Wounded angel**


	16. Lucky

'thoughts'

"Talking"

'**Inner Ryuu talking'**

* * *

Sakura was lying in her and Itachi's bed resting. Nine month's have passed and much has happened.

A picture with all the Akatsuki and rookie nine (**A/N:** well except for Sasuke) caught her attention. She smiled at the memory.

'That was the day Akatsuki and Konoha officially made peace and became allies.' She mused.

'Tsunade was quite eager to make peace after I talked to her…'

∞**Flashback∞**

_Tsunade was sitting by her desk and for once doing her duty as a Hokage… doing the paperwork. She suddenly stopped and glanced out the window._

'_It__ has now been two weeks since the Akatsuki's encounter with team Kakashi and still no word from Sakura.' She sighed._

'_Kakashi told me she doesn't hate me, but how could she not?' Tsunade wondered._

"_Slacking off Tsunade-shisou?" A voice teased from behind._

'_Could it be?' She thought and turned around and saw Sakura sit on one of the chairs in front of her desk, clad in her Akatsuki cloak._

"_Sakura!" Tsunade said and shot up from her chair and had Sakura in a bone crushing hug in a matter of seconds. Sakura smile and hugged her back with equal force._

"_It's good to see you again shisou." She said. Tears spilled out of their eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura for all the pain I've caused you." Tsunade said._

"_No I'm sorry. If I had trusted you enough this would never had happened." Sakura argued._

"_I fully understand why you didn't tell me, there is no need to apologize." Tsunade assured pulling away._

"_It's good to see you again." She said while drying her eyes. Sakura smiled in response._

"_So, what do I owe visit?" Tsunade asked._

"_I'm here on Akatsuki business." Sakura said and Tsunade immediately turned serious._

"_We want to make an alliance with Konoha." Sakura said. Tsunade stared at her wide eyed._

"_W-well this is quite sudden, why may I ask?" She asked, snapping out of her shock._

"_Well Leader said that he was getting to old to take over the world." Sakura said with a smile and Tsunade laughed._

"_I see. Well I really don't see a reason not to; of course they will all have to suffer some kind of punishment…" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded._

"_Leader would like to meet for some further preparations." She said._

"_So we will return here tomorrow… the whole Akatsuki."_

_Tsunade nodded._

"_You're all welcome here." She said and hugged Sakura once more._

"_Until then." Sakura said and disappeared._

∞**End of Flashback∞**

'A week later Akatsuki and Konoha were officially allies.' She thought. A kick in her stomach pulled her out of her review. She looked down at her huge stomach and placed a hand on top of it and caressed it lovingly with a smile on her lips.

Itachi's and her baby was growing inside her and she was to give birth any day now. She laughed slightly when she remembered the day she found out.

∞**Flashback**∞

_Sakura had felt strange for the past week._

'_Maybe I'm getting sick?' She thought. 'Better check.' She concluded and let her chakra check her body. Suddenly she froze and leaned against the nearest wall for support._

"_I-I'm pregnant." She whispered in shock._

'_But we haven't discussed about having children!' She thought in panic._

'_Maybe Itachi doesn't want children yet? Maybe he'll get angry?' She quickly shook her head._

'_No he wouldn't get angry…right?' She thought._

'_**There is only one way to find out.'**__ Ryuu said. Sakura sighed._

'_I guess so…' She thought and pushed herself of the wall and walked over to the training grounds._

_When she arrived there she saw Itachi and Sasori spar._

"_Itachi!" Sakura called, drawing their attention. They stopped and looked at her._

"_C-can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. He nodded, seeing her troubled expression and walked over to her._

"_Could you leave us Sasori?" Sakura asked. Sasori nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She bit her lip nervously, trying to come up with a smooth way to say this._

"_Sakura… is something wrong?" Itachi asked taking her hand. Sakura quickly shook her head._

"_No, no everything is…great!" She said. He stared at her confused. Sakura took a deep breath before she looked him straight in the eye._

"_Itachi look at me with your sharingan." _

_He looked at her oddly before he did as told and his eyes widened a fraction as he looked at her stomach._

"_Is that…?" He asked. Sakura nodded._

"_Itachi…in seven months you'll be a father." She said softly. Itachi raised his gaze._

"_You're pregnant?"_

_She nodded. A rare smile graced his lips and he hugged her._

"_That's great!" He said. Sakura stared at him._

"_So you're not mad?" She asked carefully._

"_Why would I be mad?" He asked._

"_Well I mean we hadn't really talked about this so I wasn't sure…" She said looking a little embarrassed. _

"_Boy or girl?" He asked placing a hand on the stomach while the other held her waist protectively. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on top of his._

"_I don't know I wan__t it to be a surprise." She said looking down at her stomach. He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips while he held her protectively in his arms._

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too." He said._

∞**End of flashback**∞

Something shiny caught her eye and she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. She fingered it while smiling.

'Still as beautiful as the day I got it…' She mused.

∞**Flashback**∞

_Sakura and Itachi were resting under one of the Sakura__ trees by the cherry blossom field, Sakura in Itachi's arms. They had been together for three months now and everything was looking up. Sakura was half asleep when she felt something on her finger. She opened her eyes and saw a silver ring with a big emerald surrounded by four black stones. She gasped in surprise._

"_Do you like it?" Itachi asked. Sakura raised her hand and looked at it._

"_I-I love it!" She said._

"_I would have given it sooner but it took a month to make." He said._

"_Where'd you get this?" She asked fingering the ring._

"_I had it custom made when we were making the alliance with Konoha." He answered. She turned around to look at him._

"_But why? It's not my birthday." She said. He smirked, she was totally clueless. He got up and helped her to her feet. He held onto her hands and looked into her eyes._

"_Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened before they softened._

"_You wouldn't even __have had to ask." She said before she stood on her tip toes and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed under the cherry blossom tree._

∞**End of flashback**∞

She removed her ring and looked at Itachi's name in graved on the inside next to the Uchiha clan symbol. She had his name in her ring just as he had her name in his. She placed the ring back on her finger were it had now been for five month's, just as long as she has been Sakura Uchiha.

∞**Flashback**∞

_Sakura was clad in a traditional wedding kimono and wore red lipstick. She was walking back and forth in her room, she was __so nervous. They had decided to have the wedding at the Akatsuki manor and all the Akatsuki and rookie nine were invited._

"_Sakura calm down it isn't good for the baby." Ino said, sitting on her bed watching as she paced back and forth._

"_I know." Sakura said with a sigh and placed a hand to her bulging stomach. Ino got up and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'll go see how things are going, ok?" She said flashing a smile. Sakura nodded and Ino hugged her before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed Sakura felt another presence in the room. She turned around and saw Itachi, clad in a traditional black kimono. She smiled._

"_Itachi, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She said._

"_Hn." Was his only answer as he hugged her. Sakura leaned her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes and listened to his hearts slightly irregular beating. She smiled slightly._

'_He's also nervous.'_

"_Only a little more." She mumbled into his haori._

"_Aa." He said his nose buried in the crook of her neck._

"_Now go, Ino is probably looking for you." She said pulling away. He swiftly placed a kiss on her lips before disappearing again._

_A few minutes later Ino came in._

"_Everyone's waiting." She said smiling. Sakura nodded and walked out the door to the entrance where Kakashi was waiting, clad in a pair of black hakama's and a grey haori, his mask in place. He took her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek._

"_You look beautiful." He whispered._

"_Arigato." She whispered. The doors opened and he walked her down the aisle to Itachi who was waiting by Naruto who was going to perform the ceremony since he was the new Hokage. Tsunade had made him the Rokudaime shortly after the alliance with Akatsuki and he had now ruled Fire for two month and he was doing a great job so far. _

_The ceremony was soon over and Sakura could draw a breath of relief._

"… _I now pronounce you man and wife." He said and Sakura and Itachi kissed while the others cheered._

∞**End of flashback**∞

Sakura smiled before she got out of bed, feeling rested.

'I'm quite hungry; better go make something to eat.' She mused and carefully made her way downstairs.

"Konnichiwa (Hello, good afternoon)" She greeted as she entered the kitchen. Sasori and Zetsu looked at her.

"Konnichiwa, how are you feeling?" Sasori asked as he stood up and helped her sit down.

"Oh I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Could I get you something?" Zetsu asked.

"Well some tea and a sandwich would be nice." She said and Zetsu immediately started making a ham sandwich.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she was munching on her sandwich.

"Deidara and Kisame are outside training and Itachi is talking with Leader." Zetsu said. Sakura nodded as she took a sip of her tea. Just then the door opened and Kisame and Deidara entered.

"Konnichiwa!" Kisame greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Konnichiwa." Deidara muttered.

"Konnichiwa…" Sakura said "…I take it Kisame won the spar?" She said.

"Of course I did!" Kisame said triumphantly as he sat down beside Sasori, opposite her.

"You were just lucky." Deidara argued as he sat down beside her.

"Tch, it's called skills." Kisame shot back.

"Don't start fighting." Sakura warned seeing whereto this was heading. She turned to Deidara.

"Would it make you feel better if I made some pancakes?" She asked with a smile. All their heads shot towards her at the word 'pancakes.' Deidara looked at her with sparkling puppy eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Hai I would." She said laughing.

* * *

A while later when she was standing by the stove she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Konnichiwa Itachi." She said turning around and kissing him before turning back to the pancakes.

"Konnichiwa." He said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Eew! Get a room!!" Kisame and Deidara chimed together.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked, ignoring them.

"I'm fine." She assured.

"You shouldn't be up so much." He said caressing her stomach. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Itachi I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She said.

"I know, I know." He said. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"I-I think my water just broke." She said looking shocked. Everyone was dead quiet for a while before they started panicking.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" Sakura shouted and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Just (pant) take me to our room (pant) and call Tsunade." She breathed out. Everyone nodded and went to work.

∞**Two hour's later**∞

"PUSH!!" Tsunade said and Sakura gave a cry of pain as she pushed harder, squeezing Itachi's hand hard. Itachi sat behind Sakura and held her hands.

"Your doing great." He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile all their friends were waiting outside. Kisame, Naruto and Deidara were pacing restlessly.

"S-she's gonna be alright right?" Deidara asked as another scream was heard from within the room.

"Of course." Kakashi assured while flipping another page of his Icha Icha Paradise. Deidara nodded and continued pacing.

* * *

One more push Sakura!" Tsunade said. Sakura was by this point breathing hard as she gave one last push before the cries of an infant filled the room. Tsunade quickly checked the baby and wrapped it in a blanket Shizune held ready for her. 

Itachi placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead as Tsunade came over to them with the small bundle, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." She said giving the child to Sakura before she and Shizune exited the room, giving them some space. Sakura looked down at the small baby in her arms and wanted to cry. He was so beautiful; he had inherited his fathers black hair and pale skin. She rocked him gently and he stopped crying and opened his eyes to revile deep emerald ones, just like her mothers. He looked at her and Itachi curiously with his big green eyes.

"He's so beautiful." She said. She glanced at Itachi and saw his eyes fixed on their son.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked and held him out towards him. Itachi hesitantly took him into his arms. The baby looked at him for a while before he started laughing, reaching out for him. Itachi placed his hand in front of him and immediately he gripped onto his finger. Sakura watched the scene in front of her and smiled.

"Daichi." Itachi suddenly said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Daichi… his name is Daichi." He repeated. Sakura mused it over.

"Daichi, great first son… I like it!" She said with a smile. Suddenly Daichi started crying.

"He must be hungry." Sakura said and Itachi gave him back to Sakura.

When Daichi was fed she looked down at his sleeping form in her arms, that's when she realised just how lucky she was. She was happily married to the man she loved, she had just given birth to her first child and she had numerous friend outside, concerned for her well being.

"How about we start working on our second child?" Itachi teased, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Sure…" she said, making Itachi look at her surprised. "…but not for at least the following two years." She said with a smile. Itachi smirked back.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"I believe you haven't…" She said in a thoughtful manner.

"Well then; Sakura Uchiha I love you." He said.

"And I love you Itachi Uchiha." She said and they kissed. Just then everyone came barging in.

"Eew!!" Naruto, Deidara, Kisame and Kiba said in unison while everyone else 'Awed.' Yes, she was truly lucky…

**The End**

**A/N:** Chapter 16 is up and the officially last chappie TT.TT. I hope you like the chappie and have enjoyed the story jus as much as I have :D

Well I don't have anything more to say, I think I said all I wanted to in the last chappie, so I wish you all a great summer and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story!!!

I almost reached my goal of 300 reviews but I'm still happy XD Thank you all!!!

Strength from within has received:

22594 hits

52.566 words.

6 C2 communities

96 favourite stories

102 alert

Little me has received:

39 favourite author

24 alert

THANK YOU!!! YOU ALL ROCK XD

**oodlesandnoodles: **Thank you :D**  
****SassySumeKalda** I thanked you for reviewing. Thank you (again) ;)**  
ElementalAries: **Thank you and I'll take your advice when doing my future stories **  
****ShiokuXRose**Thank you **  
****CrosswordGirl**Thank you, glad you liked it XD  
**CosenAngel**uu more cookies!!! Thank you X) glad you liked it!**  
Suzukimackenzi bolin: **Yeah I know XP. Thank you!!**  
****Blood Blossom**Thank you .**  
****KuRoYuMeX** Thank you :D well I have decided not to make a sequel to this story… I'm honoured you asked for my opinion when I read your story X) **PinkxxxReaper**Thank you ;)**  
****harunosakua**Thank you :)**  
****pinky101**Thank you xD**  
NorthernLights25: **Glad you liked it, Thank you :D**  
****itachirocks31**Glad you liked it. Yeah dragons are awesome well maybe but I've already decided not to make one so, but thank you!!**  
****xokatherine229** Glad you liked it !! Me neither :( Thank you .**  
SpeedDemon315: **Glad you liked it!! Thank you XD I will!!**  
****Jester08**Thank you Glad you liked it!!

**shadow miko**Glad you liked it :D Thank you!**  
****LittleAngel22493**I think so too ;D Thank you!**  
****BlackElement7**Haha!! XD Thank you!**  
****lolsuzie** I actually live on the other side of the globe XP Really? Wow what a coincidence… Thank you **  
****Charlow** Haha! Yeah XD Thank you!**  
****naruto.ninja.4** Glad you liked it Thank you!**  
****c.b.o.l.**Well I do read some Sas/Sak stories but only those where Sakura isn't all fangirlish and Sasuke isn't all high and mighty, the reason I made Sasuke all "evil" in this story was because it just kind of fitted… Can I?! Thank you!!! XP Ok I wasn't planning on to either I think it is good like this… Glad you liked it!!

It has been REALLY fun to write this story and I'll probably post a new story I'm working on now soon I WUV U ALL PPL you are the best!! –smothers you all with hugs and kisses and hands out cookies-

Thank you once again for being such GREAT readers

Peace out!

**-Wounded angel**


End file.
